The Last Revolver
by Rolling Girl
Summary: "No era la primera vez que apuntaba a alguien con un arma, pero sí la primera vez que lloraba al disparar". La vida de la asesina Mimi Tachikawa dio un vuelco cuando Yamato Ishida apareció. Ella nunca había amado con tanta intensidad. Era el destino.
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Cover: **La imagen de portada es un dibujo hecho por la talentosísima** RW09** (Deviantart). Ella me ha dado permiso de utilizarla en esta historia y por eso le estoy infinitamente agradecida.

* * *

><p><strong>El último revólver<strong>

**Capítulo 1: ****PRIMAVERA**

* * *

><p>Estaba en su posición, lista para disparar, sin titubeos y ni un sólo indicio de duda. Esa chica de ojos color chocolate ya lo había hecho más de una vez, incluso podría decirse que era algo cotidiano en su vida. A eso se dedicaba desde hace tiempo… desde que era tan sólo una niña.<p>

Vio a su objetivo saliendo de aquel burdel… ¿Qué hacía un prestigiado jefe de gobierno en un lugar como ese? Todos eran iguales, sucios y corruptos, por eso aun no entendía el significado de justicia para ellos, pero sinceramente no le importaba, ya que sólo venía hacer su trabajo. El señor alto y robusto se cubría el rostro con un sombrero para no ser reconocido y caminaba rápido hacia su auto, que para la suerte de la chica, estaba estacionado a la vuelta, en una calle totalmente desolada, aunque bueno, eso era normal a tales horas de la madrugada.

Y sin más, con rapidez salió de su escondite para plantarse frente a su objetivo, lo miró con indiferencia y una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

– ¿Quién… quién eres tú? – preguntó el señor, algo confundido.

Pero después de examinar a la chica sonrío arrogantemente. – Ah, una chiquilla como tú no debería estar en lugares así a estas horas… yo te puedo llevar a casa… – hizo una pausa. – o a otro lugar… – dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una pícara.

– ¿En serio? Pues me habría encantado en verdad… – dijo con sarcasmo. – Pero hasta aquí llegaste.

La chica de ojos chocolate sacó la pistola que escondía en su espalda, y sin dejar al hombre reaccionar, le disparó directo en la cabeza, con excelente puntería cabe agregar. El sujeto cayó al suelo al instante con los ojos abiertos por el impacto y su fino traje quedó completamente cubierto de sangre.

– Ah… – suspiró. – Cada vez es más sencillo…

Volteo a los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviera viendo. Sacó su celular y con presionar sólo un botón se comunicó con alguien.

_– Jefe… sí… ya terminé con la lista… no, no dejé evidencia… – _silencio._ – ¿Puedo verla hoy? Ya van dos semanas…_ – hablaba en voz baja y estando alerta a su alrededor. – _Está bien, será en otra ocasión… si, por la mañana me presentó. Adiós._

Suspiró.

– Hikari… prometo que algún día te sacaré de ahí…

Procedió a mirar por última vez al cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre para salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su casa… o lo que fuera, ya que sólo era una habitación blanca con cuatro paredes y con espacio sólo para una cama y una mesa de noche. Pero no podía quejarse, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir en las calles.

Guardó la pistola en su cajón y se recostó.

– Hermanita… ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?

Se acurrucó mientras se asomaba por la ventana y veía que estaba comenzando a llover. Nunca le había gustado mucho la lluvia, ya que le había causado bastantes problemas a ella y a su hermana cuando eran pequeñas.

– Pero mientras yo viva, no volverás a sufrir… – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pensó en su hermana por un largo rato antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente salió de su cuarto ya pasada la mañana, odiaba vivir ahí, en ese barrio viejo y descuidado, pero era lo único que podía pagarse. Para ella eso bastaba, ya que en la asociación tenían a su hermana viviendo muy bien, con todas las comodidades posibles, y si la pequeña estaba bien, entonces ella también.

Pidió un taxi cerca de la avenida y justo cuando este se acercó a una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, se bajó para continuar el camino por su cuenta, ya que absolutamente nadie debía averiguar la ubicación de al lugar a donde se dirigía. Siguió unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un área algo solitaria, pero muy elegante, con casas enormes, hermosas y modernas. Se acercó a una de ellas, con un gran portón de acero inoxidable en la parte de en frente ya muy familiar para la chica, y sin más, tocó el timbre.

– ¿Sí? – dijo una voz que salía de este.

– Meems reportándose…

– Adelante.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y la chica de ojos chocolate y largo cabello castaño se dispuso a entrar. Caminó por un ancho pasillo muy elegante y ostentoso hasta llegar a una sala común y corriente con toques finos en tonos dorados. Se acercó a uno de los libreros del lugar y levantó el gran tapete que yacía a un lado de este; de ahí abrió una compuerta ubicada en el suelo. Bajó las escaleras y llegó así a su destino.

– Jefe. – dijo tocando la puerta.

– Ah, Meems, pasa.

La chica abrió la puerta y se plantó frente a aquel hombre de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo tono.

– Ya vi las noticias… buen trabajo, directo a la cabeza. En verdad vas mejorando cada vez más, sin duda eres una de mis mejores asesinas, quién lo diría, a tu corta edad.

– No me felicite, fue algo muy fácil, como siempre. – dijo con una actitud algo arrogante. – Y no es como si estuviera orgullosa...

– Sí, me imagino. Ahora mismo imprimo la lista de tus siguientes objetivos, son unos diputados de quinta, no creo que tengas problema alguno… es sólo que andan metiendo sus narices donde no les importa…

– Entendido. – hizo una pausa. - Este… jefe… – dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Cuando complete esta lista… ¿me dejará ver a mi hermana?

– Ah, tú tranquila, ella está perfectamente, en estos momentos juega en el jardín… pero no quiero que vayas, siempre que te ve se pone muy llorona por las noches…

– La extraño…

– Seguro que sí, no te preocupes, la verás pronto. – dijo sin mostrar mucho interés en lo que escuchaba.

Dio un suspiro de resignación, ya sabía que obtendría una negativa, así que decidió abordar otro tema.

– Y… jefe…

– ¿Sí?

– No podría usted… ¿prestarme algo de dinero?… – preguntó luchando por tragarse su orgullo. – Es que ya debo tres meses de renta en mi cuarto y me van a desalojar si no pago.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó incrédulo y después de unos segundos estalló en carcajadas. – ¡Jajajaja! ¡No seas ridícula! ¿No es suficiente con que mantenga a tu hermana, le dé un lugar donde dormir y le cumpla todos sus caprichitos?

– Claro que sí… señor Ichijouji, pero… pensé que no sería mucho pedir.

– ¿Que no es mucho pedir? Ya hago demasiado por tu hermana, y no se me ha olvidado ese revólver que tanto quieres…

– El .44 Remington Magnum… – dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

– Exacto, ya me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que entras te quedas embobada viéndolo en la vitrina… si te sigues portando bien, tal vez te lo mande en Navidad… – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– ¡Claro que lo quiero! ¿Me imagina con un revólver así? Por fin desecharía esa pistola vieja que no se compara con una magnum…

– Jajaja, me encanta tu actitud, así deberían comportarse todos en esta asociación. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Pues a estas alturas, ya me acostumbre…

Y era cierto, desde que era pequeña le habían enseñado que así era como funcionaban las cosas, si quería ver a su hermana feliz, debía hacer lo que el jefe le ordenara. Con el tiempo fue doliéndole cada vez menos, hasta que ya no sentía absolutamente nada al matar. A veces le querían asignar misiones en equipo, pero a ella siempre le funcionó trabajar sola, ya que con su inocente aspecto y su agilidad nunca había tenido algún problema. Era muy escurridiza.

– Sigue así, Meems. Puedes retirarte. – dijo entregándole un sobre que contenía la lista de las personas que serían sus siguientes objetivos.

– Nos vemos luego jefe.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡NO! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡No saquen mis cosas como si fueran basura! – gritó Meems al llegar a su cuarto y ver como sacaban su cama ya desarmada.

Sintió rabia y algo de pánico, entró corriendo y vio que su mesita de noche estaba intacta, suspiró aliviada y abrió el cajón para meter la pistola en su mochila sin que nadie la viera.

– Lo siento, Meems, pero no has pagado la renta en tres meses, y supongo que tampoco la tienes hoy… – dijo entrando un señor canoso, dueño del lugar.

– Por favor… ¡deme una semana más!

– Perdón, pero ya no hay oportunidades, siempre es desgastante pedirte la renta, nunca pagas a tiempo.

– Señor, no tengo donde vivir… – y ahí iba de nuevo su orgullo.

– Ese es tu problema. Ya deberías de buscarte un trabajo estable, con esos que consigues de vez en cuando no te alcanza para vivir.

– ¡Hago lo que puedo!

– Pues claro, no consigues algo mejor porque ni la preparatoria terminaste, no te darán trabajo en ningún lado. – dijo con prepotencia.

– ¡AGH! ¡Idiota!

Y sin más, tomó la poca ropa que tenía y también la metió a su mochila para así salir de aquel horrible lugar que nunca le había gustado. Incluso de haber sido por ella se habría buscado otro sitio desde hace tiempo, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones en donde vivir, de hecho... no tenía ninguna otra opción.

– Si supieran que es a lo que me dedico en verdad ¡me tendrían mucho miedo y no se hubieran atrevido a sacar mis cosas! – dijo sacando la lengua como una niña pequeña. – Sin embargo… – suspiró. – Nunca apuntaría con una pistola a alguien que no esté en la lista… – dijo refiriéndose a las que siempre le daban en la asociación, como esta que tenía en el sobre.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente alejada de aquel deplorable lugar, observó como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Resopló desganada, no tenía sitio a donde ir.

– Ay Meems… – se dijo a ella misma… – ¿Y ahora dónde vas a dormir?

Ya muy entrada la noche, después de caminar por varias horas sin rumbo fijo, encontró en un gran parque un árbol de cerezos muy alto y hermoso, lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió. Era sin duda el árbol más grande y notorio del parque, los demás no se le comparaban. Además, detrás de este se encontraba un pequeño río que recorría casi toda la ciudad.

– "Montblanc" – susurró leyendo el cartel que estaba a un lado del árbol. Seguro ese era su nombre. – Vaya, que raro nombre para un árbol… pero le va muy bien…

Una brisa muy agradable sopló en dirección a la chica y sus cabellos color chocolate volaron a la vez que varios pétalos de cerezo bailaban al compás de estos.

– Ah… me encanta la primavera. – susurró sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en ese árbol. Miró a su alrededor y vio las calles vacías, ya era muy noche, seguramente todos estaban durmiendo en sus hogares… cosa que a ella le hacía muchísima falta. – Supongo que aquí voy a dormir hoy. – dijo cerrando los ojos con pesadez, ya mañana vería que iba a hacer…

Sin embargo, apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y abrió sus ojos al instante, siempre manteniendo la cautela, cosa que había aprendido con la experiencia. Un hombre joven se le acercó, era apuesto, alto, con un sedoso cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían dos grandes zafiros en todo su esplendor. La chica lo examinó de arriba a abajo durante pocos segundos y después se levantó de su sitio algo intranquila, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

– ¡Hey, calma! – exclamó el rubio.

– Largo… no molestes. – respondió cortante y algo confundida, tratando de evitar contacto visual con el joven, aunque esos intensos ojos azules parecían llamarla con insistencia.

– Qué carácter… – dijo casi en un susurro. - Oye, ¿en verdad pensabas dormir aquí? Es peligroso...

– No te importa…

– Como caballero que soy, no puedo dejar que una dama pase la noche aquí.

– ¿Quién te dijo que aquí dormiré? ¡Déjame en paz!

– Me parece obvio porque te encontré recostada en ese árbol, parecías estar dormida.

– No es de tu incumbencia…

– Oye… perdóname, no quise molestarte pero… – dudó por unos segundos antes de seguir. – Bueno, si no tienes donde quedarte por esta noche, puedes venir a mi casa, vivo solo y tengo un cuarto extra. – era una propuesta algo imprudente que ni él mismo tenía idea de donde salió.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par, no esperaba esa proposición de parte de un total extraño.

– No tengo dinero…

– ¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero dinero? Mira... – quiso explicarle a ella y de paso convencerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba haciendo. – Al parecer no tienes a donde ir, puedes estar en mi casa unos días mientras consigues un lugar donde dormir, ¿te parece?

– Pero… ¿por qué? Soy una completa extraña, no sabes de donde vengo, ni que hago de mi vida… y yo tampoco sé nada de ti. – dijo sin aun creer lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre. – Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. No puedes confiar en la gente que no conoces…

– ¡Oh! Claro, eso se arregla fácil. Me presento, soy Yamato Ishida, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

– Mimi…

– ¿Sólo Mimi? – preguntó sonriendo.

– ¿Eh? – la chica seguía confundida y ahora sin poder retirar la mirada de esos ojos azules, aunque trataba de ser discreta.

– Está bien, mucho gusto, Mimi. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Entonces, ¿nos vamos? …para ser una noche de primavera está muy fresco el clima…

– Ya no insistas, yo no dije que sí.

A Yamato no parecían molestarle las negaciones de esa chica llamada Mimi a la que acababa de conocer. Y es que ni el mismo entendía porque la estaba invitando a su casa, ella tenía razón, en un mundo como este no se podía confiar en cualquiera. Pero desde que pasó en su auto y vio a aquella joven sola y con un semblante sombrío, sintió en su pecho una extraña necesidad de bajar del vehículo y acercarse.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir insistiendo.

– Vamos, te prometo que no tengo malas intenciones. – tal vez siendo sincero podría convencerla. – Es sólo que cuando te vi recostada ahí, sentí que no podía dejarte sola. – suspiró, esa era la verdad, pero seguramente la castaña ahora pensaba que era un excéntrico. – Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, ni porque ibas a dormir aquí…

– Y ni creas que te lo voy a contar. – exclamó interrumpiéndolo.

– No es necesario, pero vamos, ¿sí? – dijo tendiéndole la mano y mostrando una sonrisa que Mimi nunca había visto en nadie.

– Eh…

Era extraño… ella nunca, nunca, habría aceptado tal invitación de un desconocido, así como él no debía confiar en ella, ella tampoco en él. Pero había algo diferente en ese chico, esos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa, su amabilidad. De pronto sintió calidez en su pecho, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, escuchaba el latir de su corazón y sintió sus mejillas arder.

– ¿Qué rayos? – se preguntó en voz alta, nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

– ¿Pasa algo? …se está haciendo tarde, vamos, por favor, no te quedes aquí, en verdad es peligroso.

– E-está bien, pero tan pronto consiga donde vivir, me iré.

Una diminuta sonrisa triunfal se posó en el rostro de Yamato, lo había conseguido.

– No se diga más, subamos al auto. – dijo alegremente.

Mimi siguió al extraño chico rubio guardando su distancia, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy segura a su lado… pero eso estaba mal, ya que para ella era peligroso y aun más para él. Subieron al auto y el chico prendió en radio en volumen bajo.

– Vivo a unas cuantas calles, no tardaremos en llegar… hace unos momentos venía del trabajo. – dijo Yamato para sacarle plática a la chica.

– Oh… – fue su única respuesta.

– ¿No tienes ganas de platicar?

– No es eso… sólo que estoy cansada y no se me ocurre un tema para platicar.

– Por eso no te preocupes, yo empiezo… – dijo entusiasta. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Uhm… 19… – dijo ella aun titubeando al hablar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no platicaba con nadie, ella era solitaria. Con las únicas personas que mantenía una conversación era con su hermanita o con su jefe… y era extraño verla titubear, siempre les hablaba a todos con mucha seguridad y sin miedo alguno, pero con él… era tan diferente.

– Yo tengo 24, me siento viejo comparado contigo. – dijo Yamato, suponiendo que la chica no haría preguntas o seguiría la plática.

– No eres viejo, sólo me llevas unos cuantos años…

– Tú no pareces de tu edad, te vez más pequeña, pero en tus ojos puedo ver una gran madurez…

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque con verte a los ojos puedo saber que has pasado por mucho…

Mimi guardó silencio por unos segundos y después suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

– Algo así…

– ¿No quieres hablar sobre eso?

– Este… no creo que sea posible.

– No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – dijo estacionando el auto. – Ya llegamos.

– ¿Tan rápido?

– Te dije que vivía muy cerca.

Bajaron del auto y acto seguido entraron a la casa, donde reinaban los tonos negros y blancos. No era muy grande, pero si muy bonita, con toques finos y minimalistas. Mimi se quedó parada en la puerta abrazado su mochila, sin saber hacia dónde ir, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la propuesta del rubio.

– No te quedes allí, Mimi. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación…

– Oye… es sólo temporal, no me quedaré mucho tiempo. – aclaró.

– Lo sé, lo sé…

Tomó a la chica de la mano para guiarla, cosa que la puso muy tensa, tampoco solía de tener esa clase de contacto con nadie. El tal Yamato tenía una piel suave y cálida.

– Mira, es aquí.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó ver una habitación que era más grande que el cuarto donde solía vivir, había una enorme cama con una mesita de noche al lado, en frente estaba un peinador y en una esquina se encontraba un sillón individual. Y por si fuera poco, tenía un hermoso ventanal y baño propio.

– Woa… ¿estás seguro? – dijo sorprendida, ya que en verdad no se esperaba algo así.

– Claro, pasa y ponte cómoda, hay que dormir pronto, mañana será un nuevo día.

Mimi entró lentamente al cuarto y se sentó en la cama admirando bien cada espacio de este. Era muy acogedor.

– Buenas noches, Mimi. – dijo el chico dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

– Oye…

– ¿Sí?

De nuevo tardó un poco en hablar.

– Aun no entiendo… ¿por qué haces esto por mí?

– No estoy seguro pero… lo hago con gusto. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Y ya hablaremos después, por ahora descansa. Mi habitación es la que está al lado, por si necesitas algo.

– Eh! Oye… gra… gra–

Pero Yamato ya no la escuchó, puesto a que había cerrado la puerta.

– Ay no puede ser, ni las gracias le pude dar… ¿tan dañada estoy como persona? – dijo tumbándose por completo en la cama, cerrando los ojos. No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormida, había sido un largo día, y tan cansada estaba que ni las botas se quitó.

. . .

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Yamato se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su amplia y cómoda cama.

Estaba algo serio y pensativo, y es que apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Realmente no sabía porqué invitó a esa misteriosa y solitaria chica a dormir en su casa, lo único que recordaba con claridad era haberse estacionado por inercia en el parque cuando la vio recargada en ese gran árbol. Había sido como la reacción de un imán.

Suspiró, ya no tenía sentido indagar sobre el asunto, pues no encontraría una respuesta lógica. Y no, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues desde que la vio estuvo seguro, no podía dejarla sola.

¿Pero porqué?

Y de nuevo con las preguntas sin respuesta.

Sacudió la cabeza.

– Debo dormir, estoy exhausto por tanto trabajo. – y es que no podía pensar con claridad.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente Mimi se levantó temprano para salir de aquel lugar, había aceptado pasar la noche ahí, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que era una mala idea. Tomó su mochila y caminó de puntillas hacía la puerta del cuarto, la abrió con cuidado. Asomó su cabeza lentamente para asegurarse de que no la estuvieran viendo y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

– Mimi, veo que eres madrugadora. – dijo Yamato saliendo de su habitación con su cabello húmedo y tan sólo una toalla cubriendo su perfecto cuerpo.

La chica se sobresaltó de inmediato, su plan de escape había sido truncado.

– Ah, es que–

Pero no pudo continuar cuando volteó hacia donde estaba el chico. De nuevo se sentía extraña ante la presencia de aquel hombre; un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al verlo así, era simplemente perfecto.

– Yo… ya me iba y…

Por más que tratara de desviar la mirada, esos ojos azules no se lo permitían.

Yamato notó como la chica se ponía nerviosa y decidió hablar.

– ¿Ya te ibas? Y yo que pensaba decirte que pasáramos el día juntos; hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar.

– No creo que pueda… yo… tengo cosas que hacer…

– Es una lástima, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor… ya que estarás aquí unos cuantos días.

Mimi resopló, lo mejor sería aclararle todo al rubio.

– Escucha, yo no pienso quedarme ni un sólo día más, de hecho me iré ahora mismo. – dijo sin demora. – Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero no planeo aprovecharme.

– No es así, yo te ofrecí quedarte… por favor, no empecemos con lo mismo de ayer, pensé que ya te había convencido.

– Es que yo… tengo que buscar trabajo y no debo perder el tiempo.

– Pero hoy es domingo. Mira, mañana puedes empezar con tu búsqueda, hoy quédate tranquila y acepta mi invitación.

– No sé…

Algo tenía ese hermoso chico que, desde que lo vio, no podía resistirse. Le hacía sentir una calidez que la inundaba por completo, además de que con facilidad la ponía nerviosa, cosa que no muchos lograban. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

– Mira, ve a tomar un baño, te hará bien… ¿O es que pensabas ir a buscar trabajo así?

Si el chico supiera, claro que debía buscar trabajo, pero sus intenciones eran escaparse de aquel lugar antes de que algo malo pasara, no era bueno para nadie estar cerca de ella.

– Bien, voy a tomar un baño y después… ya veré que hago.

– Perfecto, yo iré a vestirme. – dijo el chico, para él era de lo más normal pasearse por su casa con tan sólo una toalla.

Mimi entró casi corriendo a la que se suponía era su habitación y se encerró en el baño. Abrió la llave de la tina casi por inercia y cuando se desvistió por completo, se introdujo en ella.

– Ah… – suspiró – Que delicia… creo que también llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar un baño de este tipo… ya más de 5 años. –

Se sumergió hasta dejar sólo su nariz y sus ojos fuera del agua y dejó que sus pensamientos se desbordaran.

Ese chico, el tal Yamato despertaba una sensación extraña en su pecho desde que lo vio. Nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella antes… bueno, con excepción de su jefe, el señor Ichijouji, que si bien había aceptado cuidar a su hermanita, lo hizo a cambio de algo…

– Que me volviera una asesina…

Mimi siempre se preguntaba lo mismo… ¿por qué sus padres habían tenido que morir? ¿Por qué las habían dejado sin nada? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocer a ese señor, al líder la asociación criminal de la que ahora se sentía como una esclava?

– No me importa ya… con tal de que cuiden a Hikari… yo seguiré.

Y es que así era, cuando sus padres acababan de fallecer, el señor Ichijouji las encontró y prometió cuidar a su hermana pequeña con la condición de que ella trabajara para él. Si bien al principio le resultaba difícil el tan sólo agarrar un arma y temblaba de miedo y culpa cada vez que asesinaba a alguien, ya hace tiempo que le parecía algo de lo más normal y hasta le había agarrado algo de gusto a las pistolas.

– Agh... soy un ser despreciable… – dijo mirando hacia el techo. – Pero cuando logre una estabilidad económica, juro que sacaré a mi hermana de ahí y dejaré de ser una mala persona. –

Porque eso se consideraba ella, una mala persona. Acabar con la vida de la gente la convertía en eso. La ventaja era que sus víctimas solían ser personas corruptas y odiosas… eso le facilitaba el trabajo.

– Hmm, ni siquiera he tenido cabeza para abrir la nueva lista, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo pronto, o el jefe se va a molestar.

Se paró de la tina y abrió la regadera para tomar una ducha rápida. Al terminar se envolvió en una toalla blanca que estaba ahí y salió a la habitación. Tomó su mochila y agarró uno de los pocos cambios de ropa que tenía y se lo puso junto a sus típicas botas. Antes de abrir la puerta dio un último suspiro.

– Supongo que buscaré trabajo y cuando junte dinero suficiente, me iré de aquí… no puedo estar mucho tiempo… – pensaba mientras tomaba la perilla. – Y ya basta de tanto nerviosismo ante ese sujeto, es una persona como cualquier otra. – se dijo a sí misma como preparándose mentalmente.

Salió del cuarto y ahí estaba Yamato, esperándola con las llaves del auto en manos.

– ¿Lista?

– Yo no te dije que saldría contigo.

– Anda, vamos a disfrutar el día. Ya mañana no te molesto y dejo que salgas a buscar trabajo en paz.

¿Cómo rayos la convencía tan fácil? Con él no tenía sentido tratar de resistirse.

– No sé que tienes pero… a ti no te puedo decir que no. – exclamó la chica haciendo cara de puchero.

– Al fin te escucho con un poco más de ánimo, pensé que nunca dejarías de hablarme con tanta desconfianza.

– Mira, yo no soy de confiar en nadie y tú no deberías confiar en una extraña, pero en verdad te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí…

– ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás hasta que consigas un lugar estable y además me acompañarás el día de hoy?

– Eres una persona muy persistente. – dijo mostrándole por primera vez una sonrisa. – Está bien, vamos…

– ¡Por Dios! En verdad pensé que no aceptarías. – dijo sonriendo. – Y por cierto, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, deberías mostrarla más seguido.

– No muchas personas me dan motivos para hacerlo.

– Me alegra entonces haberte dado uno.

Los dos salieron de la casa y subieron al automóvil de Yamato. Se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y este prendió la radio en volumen bajo, como era costumbre para él. Y sin más, después de eso arrancó el auto y lo sacó de la cuadra para tomar la avenida principal.

– Hmm… esa canción me gusta bastante… – dijo el chico mientras tarareaba la melodía, tratando de sacar platica.

– No la había escuchado nunca… – respondió la chica.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si la pasan todo el tiempo!

– No suelo escuchar la radio… ni ver televisión, ni nada parecido.

– Entonces… ¿Qué haces para entretenerte?

– Uhm… – Mimi meditó un poco la pregunta. La verdad nunca tenía mucho que hacer. – Pues… me gusta leer, pero hace mucho que no compro algún libro, no he tenido dinero.

– Es un muy buen pasatiempo, a mí también me gusta leer. ¿Qué género te gusta?

– Leo de todo, en el lugar donde vivía una vecina solía prestarme libros, pero hace tiempo se mudó. Creo que me gustan más las historias de amor, en especial si son de la época medieval o están llenas de fantasía.

– Veo que eres soñadora. Una cualidad que ya no muchos tienen, consérvala. – sinceró el rubio sonriendo al escuchar lo que le dijo Mimi.

– Trato de hacerlo, aunque a veces es difícil.

– La vida a veces no es justa…

– Dímelo a mí…

Su semblante se entristeció, cosa que Yamato notó de reojo, así que optó por cambiar el tema de conversación.

– Y… ¿a dónde quieres ir? – preguntó él.

– ¿Qué? Pensé que ya sabías a dónde íbamos a ir…

– Pero no se qué lugares frecuentas o a donde te gusta ir.

– Por mi está bien lo que sea, pero que no sea muy costoso, ya que tengo poco dinero.

– Me ofendes, yo te invité, así que obviamente pagaré todo.

- Ah pues, entonces vamos a donde tú quieras.

– Oh, veo que no siempre te haces del rogar.

– Es que ya decidí que… hoy quiero pasarla bien… – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Y así sería, iba a disfrutar el día, pues lo primero que tendría que hacer mañana era volver a su trabajo. Buscar de uno por uno a las personas de la lista y así cumplir con su deber. Además también tenía que conseguir un trabajo temporal para obtener dinero y buscar un lugar donde vivir. Le esperaba una larga semana.

– Prometo que la pasaremos bien. – el rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– En verdad, que confianzudo eres.

– No creas, no soy así siempre… pero tú me inspiraste confianza desde que te vi ayer por primera vez.

– No entiendo porque…

– Ni yo pero… ya, vamos a divertirnos, ¿está bien? – dijo volteando hacia Mimi para verla a los ojos.

– ¡AH! ¡Cuidado! – gritó la chica apuntando hacia en frente.

– ¿Qué?

Un señor de la tercera edad venía cruzando la calle y no parecía haber visto el carro. Yamato con fuerza tomó el volante y dio la vuelta bruscamente, esquivando al anciano con éxito pero perdiendo el control del auto.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Vamos a morir! – gritó Mimi aterrada.

– ¡AGH!

Yamato pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el auto se derrapara y chocara contra el tronco de un árbol. Las bolsas de aire salieron disparadas de inmediato, protegiéndolos a ambos.

– ¡Mimi! …¿estás bien? – exclamó el rubio preocupado retirándose la bolsa de aire de encima.

– Osh, ¡creo que sí! La bolsa de aire me asustó más que el impacto, ¡eres un conductor horrible! Jajajaja… – dijo la chica con dificultad mientras también se quitaba la bolsa de encima.

– Primera vez que te escucho reír, ¿y es por una cosa así?…– preguntó incrédulo. – !Ah! ¿Cómo habrá quedado mi auto!

El chico abrió de inmediato la puerta para verificar el estado de su vehículo.

– ¡Está todo raspado! No puede ser…

– Ay, no seas exagerado, jaja… – dijo Mimi saliendo del auto, tratando de contener la risa y dirigiéndose al chico para ver los raspones que este mencionó. – Se ve bien, le dan un toque original.

– No es gracioso… mi pobre auto nuevo, ¡rayos! – exclamó Yamato golpeando con fuerza el árbol con el que habían chocado.

Error.

Inmediatamente se les vino encima toda una avalancha de hojas secas y pesadas que los hundió en ella por completo.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Hojas secas en plena primavera? – gritó Yamato tratando de salir de la pila de hojas. – ¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estás?

– Aquí estoy, ¿tienes siempre tan mala suerte? – dijo la chica sacando su cabeza del montón de hojas.

Los dos quedaron frente a frente y sus miradas parecieron conectarse en ese instante. Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un rojo muy peculiar y la brisa del viento movía suavemente sus cabellos. Todo pareció detenerse por unos segundos y un silencio algo incómodo los invadió.

– ¡Ah!... jaja… jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Mimi de la nada rompió en carcajadas continuas.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Yamato viendo como la chica estaba a punto de llorar de la risa.

– Es que… jajaja… es que… ¡fue genial! En tiempo récord casi te llevas de encuentro a un anciano, casi morimos al chocar con un árbol, después las hojas nos atacaron… ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Y ahora todo tu cabello está lleno de ellas! – continuó riendo sin parar. – ¡Creo que sí es divertido estar contigo!

Yamato miró a la chica fijamente y sin poder evitarlo se contagió de su risa.

– ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te ibas a divertir, jajaja, aunque fuera por razones no planeadas ¡Jajajajaja!

– Ay… eres un tonto… ¡jajajajajajaja!

– Vamos Mimi, sube al auto, no importan unos cuantos raspones… tienes razón, continuemos el día como si esto no hubiera pasado.

– Pues será difícil de olvidar. Pero fue una buena manera de iniciar nuestra salida, ¡jajaja!

– Vamos, te ayudo a salir de esta pila de hojas. – dijo el chico.

– Jajaja, no necesito ayuda, ¡ni tú puedes salir!

El rubio a como pudo salió de la montaña de hojas y le ofreció la mano a Mimi. La chica de ojos chocolate la tomó por inercia y sus risas fueron reemplazadas por una delicada sonrisa. Esa calidez… era la segunda vez que sentía sus manos y con eso reiteró que en verdad el contacto con su piel la hacía sentir como nunca antes.

– Bien, bien, tú ganas, gracias por ayudarme a salir. – dijo la castaña antes de que su mente se diera vuelo imaginando cosas extrañas.

– Vamos, Mimi, sube al auto. Aguantará esos raspones hasta mañana, de todos modos los talleres no abren hoy.

– Jajajaja, vamos. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de real entusiasmo mientras se sacudía las hojas de la ropa y el cabello.

La tarde transcurrió y los chicos se la pasaron haciendo de todo. Mimi nunca en toda su vida había pasado un día así. Yamato Ishida era una persona increíble e impredecible. Durante todo el día le siguió sacando sonrisas y carcajadas continuas, ya hasta le dolía el estómago. Después del incidente del árbol fueron a un centro comercial a pasear por las tiendas y por un helado. A la hora de la comida el chico la invitó a un lugar con deliciosos platillos italianos y después entraron al cine. Hace años que la castaña no veía una sola película, aunque ni la vio por completo, ya que casi los sacan de la sala por tanto alboroto, no paraban de reír.

Eran las diez de la noche y ellos daban una caminata por el parque donde estaba ese gran árbol de cerezo. Habían estado platicando sobre cosas triviales o vivencias graciosas, y ambos la estaban pasando muy bien.

– ¡En verdad! Jajaja, ¡pero ya no lo vuelvo a hacer! – rió Yamato al terminar de contar una historia a la chica.

– Jajajaja, ay… ya no puedo, ¡no me había divertido tanto en años! – sinceró Mimi feliz.

– Estás loca, ¡y pensar que ayer parecías tímida! Me engañaste totalmente. – contestó el chico fingiendo indignación. – Hablas hasta por los codos. –

– Es que tenía que agarrar confianza, es raro que un completo extraño te invite a su casa sólo porque te ve en la calle.

– Ya te dije que no lo habría hecho con cualquiera, pero contigo sentí la necesidad de acercarme. – hizo una pausa. – Oye… ¿escuché bien? Ya me tienes confianza. – dijo sonriendo triunfante.

– ¡Eh! ¡Ni creas! Apenas nos conocemos. – contestó rápidamente. – Pero sí que eres buena compañía para platicar y acepto que la pasé como nunca.

– ¡Pero si acabas de decir que me agarraste confianza!

– No la necesaria… no sé nada de ti.

– Ni yo de ti… – dijo viendo hacia la luna llena. – Podríamos platicar sobre nosotros en lo que queda de la noche, es temprano. Sobre lo que nos gusta, lo que no, que hacemos, que no hacemos, en fin… ¡de todo!

– Eh…

Mimi dejó de caminar a su lado para detenerse. Claro que ella quería saber más y más de ese chico que tanto la atraía y tan bien la hacía sentir, pero no sería justo que él le hablara con sinceridad, cuando ella definitivamente no podía decirle que era lo que hacía, lo que había estado haciendo durante estos últimos años.

– ¿Mimi? – dijo Yamato al notar que la chica se quedó parada. – ¿Dije algo que no debí?

– N-no… es sólo que…

– Ya, no te preocupes, ¿sí? Después habrá tiempo para saber más el uno del otro. – dijo sonriendo comprensivamente. – Si en estos momentos te es difícil hablar de eso, no te voy a presionar.

– Gracias, Matt… – dijo Mimi sonriéndole con sinceridad.

– ¿Matt? – preguntó extrañado, arqueando una ceja.

– Uhm… sí… ¿te molesta que te llame así?

– No, claro que no. Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió? Nadie nunca me había llamado así. Además… creo que hasta ahora evitabas llamarme por mi nombre.

– Pues soy original. Y es que… para ser honesta… – dijo Mimi con una mirada traviesa y caminando hacia atrás. – ¡No me gusta cómo suena Yamato! – exclamó sacando la lengua y comenzando a correr. Y bueno, no había sido precisamente honesta, la verdad es que el nombre del rubio le agradaba, y mucho.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi nombre? ¡Espera, ven aquí! – dijo Yamato corriendo detrás de la chica como si de niños pequeños se tratara.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me vas a alcanzar! – dijo la castaña agarrando más velocidad.

Mimi corría feliz por el parque, era el primer día que no había pasado tristezas ni pensado en la asociación. Se sentía libre y todo se lo debía a Yamato Ishida. Corrió y corrió con más velocidad, y sin darse cuenta, Matt salió de la nada por detrás del gran árbol de cerezos y se le puso enfrente.

– ¡Ja! Ahora no escaparás. – dijo abriendo sus brazos.

– ¡AAAAH! ¡Matt, muévete! ¡Muévete ya, no puedo frenar! – gritó Mimi moviendo sus brazos sin dirección alguna, luchando de detenerse.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la castaña chocó contra el chico y por el impacto ambos cayeron directo al suelo.

– Pff… – se quejó Matt, quién fue quien recibió todo el impacto del piso.

– Ay… te dije que te movieras. – dijo Mimi abriendo los ojos.

– ¡No sabía que venías corriendo sin control! – alegó Yamato abriendo también los ojos.

– Pues es que–

De nuevo quedó muda ante aquellos hermosos ojos azules y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Yamato estaba tendido en el suelo rodeándola por la espalda con sus brazos y ella estaba completamente encima de él. Sus caras permanecían a escasos centímetros de separación y las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a agitarse.

– ¡Y-yo! Lo siento. – exclamó Mimi negando con la cabeza y quitándose de encima de Matt, pero sin ponerse de pie.

– No, no pasa… nada… – dijo el rubio tratando de recuperarse de aquel último trance.

Estando tan cerca de esa hermosa chica de cabello y ojos color chocolate, Yamato se dio cuenta de que no había sido su imaginación esa necesidad de ayudarla la noche anterior cuando la vio sola. Al igual que a Mimi, el ojiazul tampoco había pasado un día parecido en años, con tanto trabajo y cosas que hacer casi nunca se daba tiempo para divertirse, y hoy lo había hecho como nunca con esa chica que acababa de conocer, pero que sin duda quería seguir teniendo cerca.

– No me había dado cuenta… – exclamó Mimi al notar que Matt se quedaba pensativo.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Yamato reaccionando. – ¿De qué cosa?

– Que estamos exactamente en el mismo árbol de cerezos en el que me encontraste ayer…

_Tú me encontraste..._

- Ah, es cierto… aquí fue donde nos conocimos. – dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Mimi.

_¿Habrá sido el destino?_

– ¿Sabes? A pesar de que fue ayer y no sé nada de ti, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. – sinceró la castaña.

– Y yo creo que eres todo un misterio, pero extrañamente… también siento que te conozco desde hace mucho… – dijo el rubio mirándola directo a los ojos.

El contacto con los zafiros de Yamato Ishida seguía causando el mismo efecto en ella, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado, pues se sentía vulnerable.

– Ehm, ya vámonos, ¿no? Se está haciendo tarde. – dijo la chica algo nerviosa y tratando de ponerse de pie.

– Espera Mimi.

– ¿Qué sucede?

El rubio la sujetó del brazo antes de que se pudiera mover y la tomó de la barbilla para lentamente acercar su rostro al de ella al punto en el que podían sentir sus respiraciones. El corazón de Mimi se aceleró de sobremanera, cosa que la sorprendió y la puso aun más nerviosa, sin mencionar que sus mejillas ahora estaban irremediablemente teñidas de rojo.

– ¡O-oye! ¡Estás… muy cerca! – dijo a como pudo, pues apenas podía articular palabra.

– Claro que lo estoy - susurró Yamato mirándola fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate. – Y espero puedas perdonarme pero… me voy a acercar aun más en este momento.

Y sin dejarla siquiera reaccionar, la atrajo hacia sus labios para unirlos con los de ella en un beso.

– Mff!

Mimí trató de resistirse, pero Yamato la abrazó completamente por la cintura y la apegó más hacia su cuerpo. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero no tardó en dejar de forcejear y dejarse llevar por aquel beso tierno que se iba haciendo más y más apasionado.

La chica pasó los brazos por el cuello del rubio e hizo la unión más fuerte. Era un beso lleno de sentimientos. ¿Qué si era amor? Ni uno de ellos lo sabía, lo único que sabían era que no querían que terminara. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente y el beso continuó, haciéndose cada vez más profundo, hasta que Yamato se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos con dulzura.

– Mimi…

– ¿Sí? – replicó tratando de recuperar la respiración.

– Sé que podría parecerte que voy muy rápido, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo que es lo que estoy sintiendo. No suelo comportarme así... sólo sé que en verdad quiero más días como este, quiero estar a tu lado…

_Tal vez..._

– Yo… es que... – comenzó a balbucear la chica algo sonrojada. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

– No vayas a pensar mal, es que… todo este día he sentido cosas que nunca antes hubiera siquiera imaginado... – suspiró sin retirarle la mirada. – Quiero continuar teniendo estos sentimientos, por favor no te alejes de mí…

– No... tenemos porque alejarnos… – replicó al fin Mimi algo anonada. Sin duda ese chico también la hacía sentir cosas hermosas que nunca hubiera imaginado y, al igual que él, ella quería continuar experimentando esas intensas sensaciones. – Podemos frecuentarnos de vez en cuando, tal vez encuentre algún lugar cerca de tu casa y...

– Es lo que quiero que entiendas. – dijo interrumpiéndola.

_Y sólo tal vez..._

– ¿Qué cosa?

El chico la tomó de las mejillas para acercar sus rostros y verla directo a esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le encantaban.

_Sí era cosa del destino._

– Mimi, quédate a vivir conmigo.

…

_"In spring we met and fell in love."_

* * *

><p><em>"En primavera nos conocimos y nos enamoramos."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Creo que es importante que las lean (?). Bueno, sólo para aclarar algunos puntos.**

**- Esta es una historia inspirada en la canción "Saigo no Revolver"; de Gumi (by Akuno-P). Desde que la escuché por primera vez me encantó y es por eso que decidí hacer este fic, que es más bien una adaptación de la canción, pero con una historia completamente desarrollada por mi.**

**- El fic se dividirá en cuatro capítulos (o cinco, como máximo), y cada uno llevará por nombre una estación del año. Tal vez puedan sentir que las cosas van rápido entre los protagonistas, pero tomen en cuenta que entre cada estación pasan 3-4 meses; y en el fic sólo menciono los eventos más remarcables.**

**- Aunque Mimi sea una asesina, la historia está más bien enfocada al romance de los protagonistas, no a los asesinatos ni nada por el estilo. ¡Es puro amor :D!**

**- Hablando de amor, este capítulo habla por sí sólo. Lo que ocurrió entre Mimi y Yamato fue algo como "amor a primera vista". Y es que en un principio se sentían atraídos, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que era algo aún más fuerte, ya al final se puede ver un poco más de los sentimientos de ambos.**

**- En próximos capítulos habrá lemon, es sólo una advertencia.**

**Haha, creo que es todo lo que quería decir, espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que decido publicar y me gustaría recibir opiniones y críticas constructivas. ¡OH! y ya la tengo casi TODA escrita, así que no los haré esperar mucho entre cada capítulo, ¡recuerden que un review siempre será bien recibido y ustedes me harían demasiado feliz al escribirme! Tomaré muy en cuenta sus opiniones.**

**La próxima semana publico el capítulo de verano.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	2. Verano

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>El último revólver<strong>

**Capítulo 2: ****VERANO**

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?<p>

Casi cuatro meses que había estado viviendo en casa de Yamato. Desde aquel día en el árbol de cerezos cuando él la invitó a vivir a su casa comenzaron una relación sin necesidad de que uno se lo pidiera al otro. No dormían juntos ni nada por el estilo, pero sin duda ambos estaban muy, muy enamorados. Si bien al principio no se habían dado cuenta, con el paso del tiempo habían confirmado que todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro era amor.

– ¡Matt! Ya me voy a trabajar. – exclamó Mimi dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada.

– ¿Tan temprano? Espera, deja salgo de la ducha para despedirnos. – gritó Matt desde su habitación.

Desde hace ya tres meses había conseguido un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante cerca de ahí y estaba juntando dinero para pronto poder mantener a su hermana y llevársela de _ese_ lugar, aunque sabía que Hikari estaba viviendo con todo lo necesario en la asociación, ella ya no quería ser una asesina.

– Y menos ahora que te tengo a ti, amor… - dijo casi en un susurro.

Aún no le decía nada de lo que a ella se dedicaba en verdad, y es que no podía decirle, tenía miedo, miedo de que la dejara y que pensara lo peor de ella. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil esconderle que había asesinado a quien sabe cuánta gente.

A veces llegaba corriendo sin saludarlo a cambiarse la ropa porque estaba manchada de sangre, o a veces llegaba tan tarde que Yamato ya se encontraba dormido en el sillón al lado de la puerta, esperándola. Eso les había costado un par de peleas, y aunque odiara mentirle cuando le preguntaba de donde venía… él no se podía enterar de lo que ella era en verdad, definitivamente no.

La explicación que le había dado de ese día de primavera que la encontró por primera vez fue que, desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente, ella había estado sin un lugar estable donde vivir. Una verdad a medias.

– Ya estoy listo, princesa. – dijo Matt saliendo de la ducha ya completamente listo para irse a trabajar.

_Princesa. _

No recordaba con exactitud cuando fue que el rubio comenzó a llamarla así. En un inicio se sonrojaba por completo al escucharlo, pero ahora ese ya era como su sobrenombre oficial, por así decirlo. Adoraba el modo en que Yamato lo decía, siempre con su voz aterciopelada que tan loca la volvía y con ese amor reflejado en todo él...

– Que rápido. – dijo Mimi abrazándolo por el cuello para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

– Nos vemos en un rato. – dijo dándole otro beso. – ¿Hoy tienes turno doble en el restaurant o llegas temprano?

– Mañana es 7 de julio, ¡hoy tengo que hacer doble turno si quiero estar libre para ir al festival Tanabata! – dijo con ojos de ilusión.

– Me encanta como te emocionas... – dijo el rubio tomándola de las mejillas.

– ¡Es que no he ido a uno desde que era una niña chiquita! …Gracias por invitarme.

– Será un placer ir contigo. Pero bueno, entonces hoy no cenaremos juntos. – dijo poniéndose su gabardina. – A veces llegas muy tarde de ese restaurant… luego me tienes que llevar a conocerlo, ¿eh?

– Ay, ¡pero tú siempre tienes mucho trabajo! – exclamó Mimi haciendo cara de puchero.

– Es que el crimen no descansa, tengo que hacer justicia. – replicó el chico abriendo la puerta.

– Claro… jeje – dio un suspiro y tomó aire. – Que te vaya bien amor, ¡te quiero!

– Adiós princesa, también te quiero.

Los dos se despidieron con un beso largo y profundo, de esos besos que tanto disfrutaban y los hacían sentir como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

Yamato se fue alejando hasta que entro a su auto y la chica lo perdió de vista. Mimi dio un largo suspiro. Aún recordaba como batalló para convencerlo de que no la tenía que llevar a su trabajo, ya que estaba muy cerca.

– Bien, será mejor que yo me vaya también. Hoy será un largo día…

Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando vio que la billetera de Yamato se encontraba tirada en el suelo, justo a un lado de la puerta.

– Ay, Matt… seguro se te cayó cuando nos despedimos…

La recogió del suelo y vio la credencial que estaba hasta el frente.

– "Oficial privado Yamato Ishida" – leyó en voz alta y con algo de pesadez. – En verdad… ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto al estar contigo? – se dijo a sí misma como si estuviera hablando con él.

Yamato Ishida era un oficial muy prestigiado de la ciudad, no de los que se ven en las calles, él era de los que sólo atendían crímenes de vital importancia. Siempre honesto y tratando de hacer justicia, todo lo contrario a ella, una asesina, una criminal… no sabía porque no se había alejado de él cuando aún podía… cuando aún el amor que sentía no era tan grande.

Su relación no estaba bien, ya que los dos eran muy diferentes.

Él, honesto y del lado de la justicia. Y ella, una asesina… una mala persona.

Aún recordaba con claridad el día que se enteró que su novio era un policía.

…

_Era aún primavera, había pasado tan sólo una semana desde que se conocieron y Matt le había propuesto que viviera con él. Era extraño, ella nunca pensó en quedarse más que unos cuantos días, y después de esa semana sentía que no quería irse nunca. Estar con ese chico le hacía sentir cosas muy hermosas y no quería separarse de él pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos._

_Mimi se encontraba en la sala buscando un trabajo en el periódico mientras esperaba a Yamato para cenar juntos, como acostumbraban._

_– ¡Ya llegué! _

_Se escuchó la voz del rubio y como la puerta se cerraba._

_– ¡Matt! – la chica dejó el periódico en el sillón y se paró a saludarlo con un tierno beso en la boca._

_– Hola Mimi. – dijo besándola de vuelta. – ¿Tuviste suerte buscando trabajo hoy? _

_– No mucha, pero prometo que pronto conseguiré uno._

_– Pero si no hay prisa, ya no tienes que buscar otro lugar… – dijo Matt mostrando algo de preocupación._

_– No te asustes, ya te dije que aún así quiero un trabajo, no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada. _

_– Lo sé, lo sé… pero no puedo evitar pensar que cualquier día podría despertar, buscarte en tu cuarto y no encontrarte… _

__– _Matt… – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. – Si yo acepté vivir contigo es porque en verdad lo deseo, a pesar de que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos. _

__–_Es extraño… en verdad nunca me había sentido así con nadie, no sé si sea a lo que le llamen 'amor a primera vista'. – dijo eso último en tono juguetón._

__–_ Yo no solía creer en eso pero… desde esa noche en la que vi tus ojos por primera vez, me tenías como hipnotizada. _

__–_ Pues tal vez sí lo fue. – dijo dándole un beso en frente._

__–_ Oye, como hoy tuve mucho tiempo libre, prepare de cenar. – rio la chica entusiasmada. – Vamos a la cocina. – dijo tomándolo de la mano._

__–_ Espera, deja me quito mi gabardina, es algo pesada y ya me sofocó. _

_Cuando el rubio se quitó la gabardina y la dejó en el sillón, una pistola salió del bolsillo de esta y rodó por el piso; para sorpresa de ambos._

__– _Es u-una… pistola… _–_ exclamó Mimi sin poder creer lo que veía._

__–_ Rayos… no me di cuenta de que la dejé ahí. – dijo Matt recogiéndola._

__–_ ¿Por qué… porqué tienes una pistola en tu gabardina? – preguntó la chica sin poder articular bien sus palabras. ¿Acaso Yamato también…?_

__– _¡Ah! Mimi, lo siento, ¡no te asustes! ¿No te he dicho en que trabajo verdad? – dijo dejando la pistola en la mesa. _– _¿Cómo se me pudo escapar?... es que cuando llego aquí y te veo se me olvida todo lo que tenga que ver con el trabajo. _

_Mimi seguía sin comprender o querer sacar conclusiones._

__–_ Soy de la policía privada del país. – explicó el rubio. – Así que no te asustes, usamos armas para hacer justicia._

_¿De la policía privada? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Había escuchado claramente pero no quería creerlo, no podía. Se quedó helada en su sitio tratando de asimilar la información y de pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía lentamente._

__– _¡MIMI! – gritó Yamato sosteniendo a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo. _–_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te asustan mucho las pistolas? Si es así, dímelo y no vuelvo a traer una conmigo. – dijo viéndola con preocupación._

_¿Qué si las pistolas le asustaban? Por supuesto que no, ella sabía usarlas a la perfección y hasta podría decirse que le gustaban. Lo que la dejó así fue la noticia que acababa de recibir…_

__–_ ¿Eres… policía? – preguntó tratando de recuperarse de la impresión._

__–_ Pues no soy como un policía normal que vez en cualquier lugar, somos una institución privada, para combatir el crimen organizado y todas esas cosas… ¿por qué? ¿No te lo esperabas? _

_Claro que no, ella no se lo esperaba, tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Se apresuraría más en conseguir un trabajo para irse de ahí, ahora que sabía lo diferentes que eran, definitivamente no podían llegar más lejos. Él corría tanto peligro como ella si se quedaban juntos. La policía privada de Japón siempre había sido el mayor enemigo de la asociación donde ella trabajaba..._

__–_ Es que… no tienes cara de policía… jeje… _–_ dijo ya poniéndose de pie con ayuda del rubio._

__–_ No me vuelvas a asustar así… _–_ dijo Yamato._

__–_ Perdón… jaja, creo que sí me impactó ver esa pistola. _

__–_ Vamos a cenar… ¿sí? Muero por probar lo que hiciste. – dijo el chico. – Olvidemos este incidente. _

__–_ Eh, claro, ¡vamos! _

_Matt la tomó de las mejillas para depositarle un beso en los labios y después abrazarla. La chica dudó en corresponder ese abrazo, pero no pudo evitarlo y en cuestión de segundos lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda y se hundió en su pecho._

_¿Por qué le había tenido que pasar esto?_

_Por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien quería a su lado, y definitivamente no podrían estar juntos._

…

_–_ Y sin embargo… aquí sigo… _–_ dijo con melancolía.

Mimi caminaba hacia el restaurant mientras recordaba cómo es que ya habían pasado meses desde entonces. Claro que trato de irse en cuanto consiguió trabajo. Pero… simplemente ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía. Sonará egoísta pero ella ya no podía estar lejos de ese chico que en tan poco tiempo logró enamorarla.

_–_ Ay Matt… como te quiero. – dijo en un susurro lleno de tristeza. – No creo tener el valor de confesarte la verdad nunca… pero, algún día sabrás de mi hermanita… espero que la aceptes, por ahora creo que ella está mejor donde está…

Y eso era cierto, ella había visto que su hermana Hikari vivía como princesita en aquella casa que parecía una como todas, pero era todo lo contrario. Su pequeña hermana no tenía idea de la clase de persona que era el señor Ichijouji y casi no tenía contacto con él, puesto a que contaba con varias nanas personales y se divertía mucho con ellas. Siempre que la visitaba podía ver en su rostro que ahí era feliz, pero también como lloraba cuando ella ya se tenía que ir. Por eso la sacaría de aquel lugar cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente para ambas.

_–_ Agh, si tan sólo aquí pagaran más… _–_ dijo entrando al restaurant. – ¡Ya llegué!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó la tarde y su turno acabó. Mimi salió corriendo del lugar desdoblando una lista con varios nombres escritos en ella.

_–_ Turno doble en el restaurant… qué más quisiera yo. – se dijo a sí misma.

Y es que Mimi no trabajaba doble turno en el restaurant, si no que se tomaba varios días de la semana para cumplir con su verdadero trabajo. No podía descuidarlo, ya que tenía miedo de que su jefe siquiera sospechara que no estaba viviendo sola… y sabía que le iría peor si este se enteraba con quién había estado viviendo.

_–_ Entonces… siguiente objetivo… "señor Kimura" – dijo en voz alta.

Leyó la dirección y sonrió.

_–_ ¡No es tan lejos! ¡Qué buena suerte!

Llegó al lugar donde se supone que ese hombre estaría, era un edificio grande y muy iluminado, tendría que esperar a que todos salieran. Examinó bien el rostro de su víctima para no perderlo de vista en el momento en que saliera. Espero casi una hora cuando la última luz del gran edificio se apagó y vio salir a un señor calvo y algo viejo. Sin duda, él era su objetivo, no le sorprendió, ya que ese solía ser el perfil de casi todas sus víctimas.

El señor Kimura se dirigía a la avenida principal… ¿se iría caminando? De todos modos eso no le importaba a ella, debía impedir que llegara a una zona de la cuidad transitada. Así que salió de su escondite.

_–_ Disculpe señor… _–_ dijo con una voz dulce.

El hombre se detuvo y volteo hacia donde escuchó esa voz.

_–_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás pérdida, niña? – preguntó con algo de interés.

_–_ Sí… es que no soy de aquí, perdí a mi grupo… no tengo a donde ir y ya es muy noche.

_–_ Oh… eso no es problema… _–_ dijo acercándose. _–_ ¿Qué tal si me acompañas y mañana buscamos a tu grupo? – dijo con una mirada lujuriosa. La chica le parecía realmente atractiva.

_–_ Muchas gracias señor, es usted muy amable. – dijo Mimi sabiendo que eso siempre funcionaba con ese tipo de hombres. – ¿Me acompaña allá atrás? Creo que ahí dejé mi mochila y ahora está muy oscuro.

_–_ Claro, vamos… _–_ dijo el señor adentrándose a un callejón. – Mira, voy primero para mostrarte que no le debes temer a la oscuridad.

_–_ Oh, por supuesto que no le temo a la oscuridad. – dijo la chica cambiando su tono de voz por uno lleno de seguridad. _– _Y usted acaba de caer en mi trampa.

– ¿De qué hablas, niña?

Pero en cuanto el hombre volteo para darle la cara, la chica ya le había disparado sin titubeo alguno, como solía hacerlo siempre.

– ¿Q—qué rayos? – exclamó el viejo Kimura llevando sus dos manos a la herida en su estómago. Cayó al suelo y se retorció por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando dejó de moverse, la chica se aceró un poco.

– Al fin… – dijo acercándose más para asegurarse de que ya estuviera muerto. – Listo… – guardó la pistola y sacó su celular de la mochila presionando el botón de siempre.

Tardaron unos segundos en atender, cosa que la desesperó un poco, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

_– Jefe… sí… uno menos… ya voy a acabar con esta lista… lo siento… sí… es que con lo de mi empleo en el restaurant he tenido menos tiempo… ajá… está bien… nos vemos. _

Suspiró guardando el celular.

– Ay qué horror… esto cada vez es más pesado… – dijo alejándose del lugar. – Ya quiero llegar a casa y ver a Matt… – sonrió para sí misma. Con sólo verlo se olvidaba de todos sus pesares y era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Ya lejos de la escena del crimen tomó un taxi para llegar rápido a casa. Pasaron por el parque donde había conocido a Yamato y notó como ya estaban casi listos los preparativos para el festival de verano que se celebraría al día siguiente. El gran árbol de cerezos estaba lleno de papeles de colores en sus ramas. Mimi sonrió emocionada, tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ir a un festival, y este sería especial porque iría con Matt.

– Como me hubiera gustado que tú también vinieras, hermanita… – pensaba mientras pasaba por el lugar.

Llegando a casa se bajó rápido del taxi y pagó la cuenta. Caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada y la abrió con cuidado. De igual manera la cerró y dispuesta a caminar a su cuarto, al pasar por la sala notó como Matt yacía dormido en el sofá, aun sentado, esperándola, como solía hacerlo a pesar de que Mimi siempre lo regañaba y le decía que no lo hiciera.

La castaña se acercó y se paró en cunclillas para quedar de frente a las rodillas de su novio.

– Amor… ya llegué… – dijo recostando sus brazos y cabeza en las piernas del chico.

Matt abrió los ojos con lentitud.

– Princesa… – dijo algo somnoliento. – ¿Qué hora es?

– Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a tu cama.

– Cada día que te toca turno doble llegas más y más tarde, tendré que ir a hablar con tus jefes… trabajas demasiado… – dijo Matt con algo de molestia en su voz.

– N-no es necesario, yo no me canso… – se excusó Mimi sabiendo que si iba a hablar con ellos, su mentira quedaría al descubierto.

– Pero no tienes que trabajar tanto, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por el dinero…

– No es eso, es que ya sabes que me gusta sentirme independiente.

– Eres una terca. – dijo el rubio tomándola de las mejillas. – Me encantas…

– Y tú a mi… – sinceró algo sonrojada. – ¡Pero ya, vamos a dormir! Mañana será un gran día.

– Claro, el festival de verano al que tanto quieres ir. – dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica a que lo hiciera.

– ¡Sí! Al fin llegó el día. – dijo dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. – ¡Hasta mañana, amor!

– Espera, Mimi. – la llamó antes de que esta se fuera a su habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Hoy de regreso del trabajo pasé por una librería y me encontré con esto… – dijo el chico tomando un libro que tenía en la mesita de al lado del sillón. – Creí que podría gustarte y lo compré para ti…

– ¿Eh? ¿Es enserio? – dijo Mimi sorprendida, aun sin tomar el libro.

– Sí… es de la época medieval. Trata de un príncipe solitario del reino del dragón, que se enamora de la princesa del reino enemigo… pero los padres de ambos no están de acuerdo y harán lo que sea para impedir su relación. Es un amor prohibido. – dijo mostrándole el resumen que venía en la parte de atrás. – Se que podrá parecer una historia cliché, pero como dijiste que—

– Yamato… – dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo. – ¿En verdad es para mí? ¿Cómo recordaste que me gustaban este tipo de libros?

Y es que eso se lo había dicho justo cuando se conocieron, no podía creer que lo recordara...

– Nunca se me olvidará nada de lo que platico contigo. – dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.

– Yo…

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan seria?

– Es sólo que… hace mucho que no recibía un regalo… – dijo acercándose al rubio y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

– Y es el primero de muchos… quiero que a mi lado seas la más feliz. – dijo Matt reforzando aquel abrazo.

– No, de hecho no es el primero… me has dado ya muchas cosas, no sé como agradecértelo… – dijo sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos.

– Con gestos como este es suficiente para mí, me encanta verte sonreír.

– Ay… me vas a hacer llorar. En verdad no esperaba un detalle así, ¡muchísimas gracias! – exclamó emocionada y con los ojos vidriosos.

– De nada, espero que te guste la historia, a ver cuando te das un tiempo para leerla… no es muy larga.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Hoy no pienso dormir! – dijo la chica tomando el libro al fin.

– ¿Eh? ¡Tienes que dormir… no creo que lo acabes hoy! – dijo el chico.

– ¿Me estás retando, mi amor? – dijo con una mirada desafiante y a la vez tierna.

– No lo veas de esa manera, princesa… pero en verdad, no tienes que leerlo hoy.

– Quiero hacerlo… es un regalo que tú me diste y me estabas esperando para dármelo…

– Mimi, todas las noches de mi vida te voy a esperar.

La chica sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él con euforia. Estaba muy feliz. Era el primer regalo que le hacían en mucho tiempo, y era aun más especial porque se lo había dado Matt. Además, le encantaba el hecho de que su novio había recordado que tipo de historias eran las que le gustaban a pesar de que se lo había dicho de manera muy superficial el día de su primera salida juntos. No podría estar más emocionada.

– ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad, muchas gracias!

– No tienes que repetirlo, me alegraste la noche con sólo ver tu carita de emoción.

Mimi se separó del chico y abrió el libro, dándole unas hojeadas rápidas.

– Está bien. Léelo hoy si quieres, pero no te desveles demasiado, recuerda que mañana nos espera un gran día.

– ¡Claro que sí! – dijo abrazando el libro, moría de ganas por leerlo. – ¡Buenas noches, amor!

– Buenas noches, Mimi. – dijo Matt dándole un beso en los labios.

Los dos se metieron a sus respectivos cuartos con una sonrisa. Mimi cerró la puerta tras de sí y rápidamente se quitó sus típicas botas, encendió la luz y se lanzó a su cama para comenzar a leer.

– "Medieval" – dijo en voz alta el nombre del libro, mientras examinaba la portada de este. Sonrió para sí misma y de dispuso a comenzar.

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar __del cual nadie recuerda su nombre ni su ubicación, __habitaban caballeros que peleaban contra enormes dragones, princesas hermosas y de cabellos dorados, __castillos__ gi__gantes y abundantes en riquezas. __En este lugar __habían dos reinos que gobernaban sus respectivos pueblos__, dos reinos que peleaban por dominar al otro…"_

Desde que leyó ese primer párrafo no pudo despegar la vista del libro. Estuvo toda la noche sin siquiera pensar en dormir, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera leer. La historia la mantuvo atrapada desde su comienzo hasta su final. Estaba saliendo el sol cuando al fin terminó de leerlo. Cerró el libro y se dejó caer por completo en su cama.

– Que hermosa historia, era un amor tan puro… – dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa melancólica. – Lástima que no pudieron ser felices…

Se acurrucó y abrazó el libro con fuerza.

– Me siento identificada con la princesa… el amor que sentía por su adorado príncipe azul no podía ser… – dijo casi en un susurro. – Como el que yo siento por ti, Matt.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sintió que no aguantaría ni un segundo más despierta.

– Pff… – dijo a la par que bostezaba. – Mientras leía no me di cuenta de que tan tarde era, en tres horas entro a trabajar, será mejor que duerma aunque sea un poco.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato se levantó a la hora que acostumbraba y se dio una ducha. Siempre que salía de su cuarto Mimi ya estaba completamente lista para irse a trabajar, pero esta vez no había escuchado ruido alguno desde que despertó.

– ¿Mimi? – exclamó en voz alta mientras salía de su habitación.

Dio un vistazo rápido por la casa y notó que no estaba en ningún lado. Caminó hacia el cuarto de la chica y tocó la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna, así que la abrió con lentitud.

– No puede ser… sigues dormida. – dijo Yamato acercándose a la chica.

Mimi dormía plácidamente, con la misma ropa de ayer y abrazando el libro que le había regalado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Así que sí te quedaste leyéndolo. – dijo mirándola con ternura. – Te vez muy bella cuando duermes… no quisiera despertarte, pero me matarás si no lo hago y por mi culpa no vas a trabajar.

Apenas iba a llamarla más fuerte cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y quedó tendida completamente de frente, aun con esa linda sonrisa en sus labios. Cosa que hizo que al rubio se le ocurriera una mejor idea para despertarla.

Yamato se subió también a la cama y se dirigió en cuatro hacia ella. Se situó arriba de la chica, cuidando no aplastarla, y bajó suavemente hasta su rostro, primero pasando por su oreja, para así susurrarle…

– Princesa, despierta…

Pero Mimi parecía no escucharle, el único efecto que el chico había causado en ella fue el de hacer la sonrisa que ya tenía aun más amplia.

– Entonces, no me dejas otra opción.

El rubio acarició una de las mejillas de la chica con delicadeza y se acercó a sus labios para darle un tierno beso, el cual hizo que Mimi abriera los ojos casi de golpe, y aunque estaba sorprendida de tener a Yamato en sus labios y no sabía cuándo es que había llegado, no tardó mucho en abrazarlo por el cuello con sus dos brazos y hacer el beso más profundo.

– Buenos días, amor… – dijo Matt cuando el beso terminó, sentándose a un lado de la chica, que aún estaba acostada. – Casi te quedas sin ir a trabajar…

Mimi se talló los ojos con pesadez y se sentó poco a poco, para quedar al lado del chico y depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

– Buenos días, príncipe azul… – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Príncipe… azul? – repitió las palabras de la chica, algo confundido. – ¿Y eso?

– Jeje, es tu culpa por traerme este libro tan bonito – dijo la chica tomando el libro que descansaba en la cama. – La princesa así llamaba a su amado: "príncipe azul". – explicó.

– Oh, ya entiendo, es por el libro… pero ¿no suena muy cursi? – dijo Yamato en tono algo burlón.

– Osh, claro que no. – replicó Mimi con cara de puchero. – Y yo que pensé que era el apodo perfecto para ti…

– Jajajaja, ¿lo dices enserio? – dijo Matt pasando un brazo por atrás de la chica para atraerla hacia él.

– ¡No te burles de mí! – se quejó mientras se tapaba la cara de tan roja que estaba.

– Ay, princesa...

El rubio la tomó de las mejillas y pegó su frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

– Me encanta. Todo lo que venga de ti me fascina. Así que puedes llamarme como tú quieras.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojada ante las palabras del chico. Ahora no podía despegar su mirada de aquellos encantadores ojos azules, y no pudo hacer más que acabar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y se lanzó a sus labios para darle un beso, uno lleno de pasión que ambos fueron profundizando y no querían que acabara nunca.

– En verdad, no quisiera irme a trabajar, pero hoy debemos apurarnos para salir temprano e ir al festival. – dijo Yamato cuando separó sus labios de los de Mimi.

– ¿Pues qué hora es? – preguntó Mimi al ver en su ventana el esplendor de la mañana.

– Ya son pasadas las nueve de la mañana...

– ¡EH! ¿Por qué no me levantaste? – gritó a la par que bajaba de su cama de un sólo salto y se encerraba en el baño. El rubio pudo escuchar cómo comenzaba a salir el agua de la ducha.

– ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡Me van a matar en el restaurante! – gritó desde el baño.

– Hey, ¿y qué crees que hacía? ¡Vine a despertarte!

– ¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho más temprano!

– Pero yo… – dio un largo suspiro de resignación. – Bien, bien… a la próxima te levanto más temprano. – aceptó sonriendo con dulzura.

Pasaron menos de diez minutos y ambos ya estaban listos para irse a trabajar. La chica tomó un pan tostado con la boca mientras se cepillaba el cabello y con su otra mano tomaba su mochila.

– ¡Lista! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

– No te vayas tan a prisa, si quieres te llevo en auto.

– N-no, no es necesario, ya sabes que esta a unas cuantas calles, ¡y tengo ganas de correr! – dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

– Jaja, ya ves lo que pasa cuando uno se queda leyendo toda la noche… – dijo Yamato tomando a la chica de la cintura.

– ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Es una historia de lo más hermosa!

– No tanto como tú. – dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

– Matt… haces que me sonroje… – exclamó Mimi acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio.

– Me encanta que lo hagas…

– Aprovechado. – dijo Mimi fingiendo un tono enojón en su voz.

– Bueno, ya. A trabajar. – dijo separándose de la chica. – Nos vemos aquí a las seis de la tarde.

– Sí, ¡no me lo perdería por nada! – exclamó emocionada.

– Entonces, hasta pronto, amor. – dijo Yamato depositándole un tierno beso en la boca.

Mimi sonrió y salió corriendo de la casa, y cuando estaba ya en el portón de la entrada se detuvo y volteó a ver a Matt, quien seguía en el marco de la puerta observándola.

– ¡Hasta pronto, príncipe azul! – gritó asegurándose de que todos los que estaban en la calle la escucharan.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó el rubio en respuesta, algo avergonzado por aquel nuevo apodo. – Entonces hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería llamarme así… – susurró para sí mismo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y en cuanto la perdió de vista, cerró la puerta de la casa y entró a su auto. Tenía varios asuntos pendientes en el trabajo y no podía dejarlos para después.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día tanto para Matt como Mimi se fue lento, en el edificio de la policía privada seguían buscando pistas o indicios de una asociación criminal secreta que había estado causando muertes a jefes de policía y personas del gobierno desde hace años, y cada vez eran más frecuentes; además de eso, tenían prioridad en encontrar a unos peligrosos individuos traficantes de drogas.

En cuanto al restaurant. Mimi trabajaba impaciente y ansiosa viendo el reloj a toda hora. Ese día el lugar permaneció lleno, y a las cinco y media tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¡Ya llegué! – dijo animada mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

– Mimi, te estaba esperando. – dijo Matt acercándose.

– ¿Listo para irnos?

– No, aun no… te tengo una sorpresa. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Eh… ¿en serio? ¿Qué es? – indagó la chica emocionada.

El rubio entró a su habitación y salió enseguida con una hermosa yukata de color rosa y estampado de colores.

– Es para ti. – exclamó Yamato, entregándoselo.

– Lo… ¿lo dices enserio? – preguntó Mimi, abriendo grande los ojos sin poder creerlo.

– Claro que sí, te verás aún más hermosa. Además, es tradición usar yukata en los festivales de verano.

– Lo sé pero… no tenía dinero para comprar uno, lo que gano lo he estado ahorrando y parte lo he usado para ropa nueva, ya que casi no tenía y...

– Ya… – la interrumpió Matt poniéndole un dedo en los labios como señal de que no era necesario que le diera explicaciones. – ¿Qué no te gusta?

– ¡Me encanta! Pero… es que ya ayer me regalaste ese libro y hoy esto…

– ¿Entonces no puedo darte dos regalos seguidos?

– No me refería a eso, pero… haces mucho por mí, y yo ni un regalo pequeño puedo darte…

– Mimi… no digas cosas como esas. No tienes que darme nada, con que estés feliz es más que suficiente para mí. – dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – gritó mientras literalmente lo embestía para abrazarlo. – Eres el mejor… ¿lo sabías? – dijo mirándolo tiernamente. – Me voy a cambiar… no tardo.

– Ve… yo también me pondré mi yukata.

Al terminar de cambiarse, los dos subieron al auto del chico para dirigirse al parque que ya estaba lleno de luces, decoraciones y puestos con cosas a la venta y juegos. Mimi lucía hermosa con su nueva yukata color rosa, además de que se había recogido el pelo coquetamente de lado y adornado con un prendedor en forma de flor. Y Yamato usaba una yukata color azul, algo sobrio, que lo hacía ver muy apuesto.

– ¡Todo es tan hermoso! No puedo creer que estemos aquí.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – preguntó Matt alcanzándola y abrazándola por la espalda mientras caminaban.

– Pues aún no es hora de escribir nuestros deseos… podemos divertirnos por mientras.

– A eso venimos, y haremos lo que tú quieras.

– ¡Vamos a jugar! – dijo corriendo con los brazos al aire.

– Jajaja, vamos, pero con calma, si sigues así te van a confundir con una niña pequeña...

– Sí... el lugar está lleno de pequeñines, son tan lindos... – sonrió con melancolía. – Me hubiera gustado traer a mi...

Pero justo a tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y calló de inmediato. !Pero que tonta! Yamato aun no sabía nada de su hermana y aun no era tiempo de decirle, ya que contarle sobre Hikari significaría decirle también todo sobre la asociación.

– ¿Querías traer a alguién más? – preguntó el rubio, quien apenas alcanzó a escuchar lo último que había dicho su novia.

– ¡No! jaja, pensaba en que me habría gustado traer a mis padres... – inventó rápidamente, mala decisión. – Pero... ellos ya no están aquí. – dijo con un semblante serio, le dolía el sólo hecho de recordarlos.

– Hey... no pongas esa cara. – dijo Yamato abrazándola con ternura. – Vinimos a pasarla bien, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Si... – susurró sonriendo con melancolía. – No te preocupes, estoy bien.

– A mi también me hubiera gustado traer a alguien... pero él ya no es un niño, seguramente no habría querido venir. – dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar lentamente en uno de los pasillos del festival.

– Te refieres a tu hermanito, ¿Takeru, verdad? – preguntó Mimi.

Según recordaba, Yamato le había contado alguna vez que tenía un hermano menor, actualmente de 15 años. También le contó sobre su familia. Su padre solía ser el jefe de la policía privada hasta que murió asesinado por unos narcotraficantes, hace cinco años. Era por eso que él decidió seguir sus pasos, y lo primero que hizo cuando entró a trabajar fue atrapar a esos criminales. Con eso logró que lo fueran ascendiendo rápidamente, era un oficial e investigador realmente talentoso.

Sus padres se habían divorciado desde que él era un niño y su mamá se había llevado con ella al pequeño Takeru, dejándolo a él con su padre. Nunca le molestó, siempre había admirado a su papá, pero también le hizo falta una figura materna. Yamato siempre le decía lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano, y a pesar de que no solían verse ya que vivían en distintos países, constantemente se mandaban correos electrónicos y alguna que otra vez se llamaban por teléfono.

– Sí, aunque como dije, lo conozco y sé que ya no le atraen estas cosas...

– Ow, no entiendo porqué, !yo tengo casi veinte años y estoy muy emocionada y feliz de estar aquí!

– Lo sé, por eso es que te invité, incluso hace años que ni yo mismo venía...

– Pues eso cambiará de ahora en adelante... ¡te haré traerme cada año!

– Por mi no hay problema alguno. – dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

– Y espero que en alguna ocasión también podamos traer a Takeru. – dijo entusiasta. –_ Y a Hikari..._ – esto último solamente lo pensó.

– Sí, me ha dicho que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad se vendrá a vivir aquí un tiempo. – hizo una pausa. – Espero que no te moleste que vaya a vivir con nosotros.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo estaría encantada, después de todo, es tu familia. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Ya verás cuando lo conozcas, te va a agradar mucho.

– No lo dudo, y esperaré el momento con ansias.

– Gracias...

– ¿Por qué me agradeces?

– Por ser como eres... – dijo el rubio deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos. – Me haces muy feliz...

– Tú me haces más feliz a mí... – replicó depositándole un tierno beso en los labios.

– Mimi yo... – comenzó a hablar el chico. Había algo que le había querido decir desde hace varios días y sentía que este era el momento. – Quería decirte que...

– ¡Señor!

El momento había sido interrumpido por un pequeño niño de hermoso cabello rojo y grandes ojos color ámbar que comenzó a tirar de la yukata del rubio para llamar su atención.

– ¡Aw! Mira Matt, es tan bonito... – exclamó Mimi mientras bajaba al nivel del niño. – ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

– Es que no puedo ganar ese peluche... – dijo apuntando a un gran panda que era el premio mayor en una atracción del festival.

– ¡No te preocupes! Lo ganaremos para ti... – dijo con dulzura. – ¿Verdad, amor?

– ¡Eh! Ah... por supuesto. – respondió no muy feliz de haber sido interrumpido.

– Bien, entonces... ¡Ve a ganarlo! – dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¡Hey! ¿No lo íbamos a hacer juntos?

Pero como respuesta obtuvo a Mimi llevándolo rápidamente en dirección a la atracción. Era el típico juego donde te daban varias pelotas con el objetivo de derribar las botellas de vidrio.

– No, no podemos hacerlo los dos a la vez, ¡sería trampa! - replicó al fin actuando como el pequeño niño que lo miraba emocionado.

– ¡Usted puede, señor! – animó el pequeño pelirrojo.

– No soy un señor... – dijo mirándolo con pesadez.

– Es tan sólo un niño, es lógico que le parezcas un señor... – soltó una pequeña risita.

– Oye... ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? – dijo fingiendo molestia. – Ya verás... ¡voy a ganar ese peluche!

– ¡Así se habla, amor!

– ¡Sí, mi panda! - gritó el pequeño con emoción.

– Señorita, deme una pelota. – pidió a la encargada del local.

– Aquí tiene. – dijo entregándosela. – ¿Sólo quiere una? No es tan fácil como parece. Y si logra derribar las botellas en tres intentos, el panda seguiría siendo suyo. – le avisó.

– No se preocupe. – dijo tomándola. – Tengo práctica.

Y sin más, Yamato se posó a la distancia establecida para lanzar la pelota. Afiló sus bellos ojos azules, parecía concentrado. Levantó su brazo derecho, con el que sostenía la pelota, y la lanzó con fuerza en dirección a la pirámide de botellas. Todos, tanto la encargada como la gente que miraba se quedaron asombrados por la puntería del rubio. Había derribado la montaña con un sólo intento, cuando la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera había estado cerca.

– !Sí! – gritó Mimi entusiasmada mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. – ¡Lo lograste!

– Agradece que tengo buena puntería... – dijo Yamato sonriendo, le daba gusto haber ganado ese peluche.

– ¡Muchas gracias, señor! – exclamó el pequeño niño.

– Aquí tienes... – dijo la encargada entregándole el panda al niño. – Disfrútalo, es el premio mayor.

– ¡Señor panda! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al peluche, que era más grande que él. – ¡Mami, mami! Mira lo que me gané...

Dijo el niño corriendo en dirección a una de las bancas del lugar, al parecer iba con su madre, una señora con el mismo tono de cabello del pequeño, quien cuidaba de un par de bebés, seguramente los hermanitos de este.

– ¿Ya viste, amor? Hiciste feliz a un pequeñín. – dijo Mimi mientras miraba la escena.

– Sí, fue divertido. – contestó Yamato pasando un brazo por la espalda de la chica. – ¿Qué nosotros no ibamos a ir a jugar antes de que diera la hora de pedir los deseos?

– ¡Cierto! – soltó emocionada. – ¡Vamos ya!

Los dos fueron de puesto en puesto jugando cada cosa que se encontraban, desde tiro al blanco hasta pescar pececitos de una tina, siguieron viendo las tiendas y Mimi se emocionaba con cada artesanía que veía. La noche siguió su curso hasta que se comenzó a aproximarse la hora en la que escribirían sus deseos.

– ¡Vamos pronto al río, quiero un lugar en frente para asegurarme de mandar mi deseo!

– No seas aborasada, jajaja… todos alcanzaremos a mandarlo.

– ¡Y tú no seas aguafiestas! – dijo Mimi jalándolo mientras ella corría hacia el río.

Una vez llegada la media noche, se anunció que era hora de que todos mandaran sus deseos en bambús al cristalino río.

– ¿Traes los papelitos que acabamos de comprar? – preguntó Mimi poniendo la mano en señal de que le diera uno.

– Claro, no podría olvidarlos, tardaste horas en escoger el "ideal" – dijo Yamato en tono burlón.

– Osh, calla… dame, dame. – pidió.

– Aquí tienes, hermosa… escribe tu deseo. – dijo el rubio entregándole el papel mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

– Tú también escribe el tuyo, ¿sí? – replicó sonriendo.

Mimi estaba segura de lo que quería escribir en ese papel de colores… quería que todo lo relacionado con la asociación pronto acabara, para sacar a su hermana de ahí y así tener tranquilidad para poder estar por siempre con Yamato, el chico que tanto amaba.

– ¿Será mucho pedir? – dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el rubio.

– Mi deseo…

– No te preocupes, ya verás que sea lo que sea que pidas se cumplirá. – dijo Yamato viéndola con ternura.

– Eso espero… – dio un suspiro y comenzó a escribir.

"_Por favor, que todo eso que me tiene atrapada se solucione pronto. Quiero estar con él para toda la eternidad. ~__"_

Cuando terminó de escribirlo, tomó un listón color rojo y ató su deseo al bambú.

– Listo. ¿Ya escribiste tu deseo? – preguntó Mimi.

– Sí… no tuve ni que pensar, ya sabía que pedir.

– Ah, ¿sí?

– Sin duda alguna. – dijo Matt entregándole su papel de colores a Mimi.

"_Que todos los días de mi vida sean al lado de ella, por siempre."_

Mimi se sonrojó al leer el deseo del rubio y sintió un impulso por enseñarle también el suyo, pero sería imprudente, ya que seguramente él no entendería que era eso que la tenía atrapada.

– Creo que… deseamos lo mismo, amor. – se limitó a decir. – Yo también quiero estar feliz a tu lado siempre. – dijo abrazando al chico.

– Vamos, mandemos nuestros deseos juntos.

Los dos chicos se arrodillaron a un lado del río y mandaron al mismo tiempo sus deseos atados a un bambú. Yamato tomó la mano de Mimi mientras los veían partir a la vez que los muchos otros deseos de las personas que también estaban allí. Era un espectáculo único y lleno de magia.

– Es hermoso… tantos colores… tantas luces… – susurró Mimi anonada.

– Es más hermoso que lo estemos viviendo juntos… – dijo él.

– No cambiaría este momento por nada… – exclamó la chica recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo sus deseos alejarse, era un momento muy especial para ambos y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo. Y para hacer la noche aun más perfecta, de pronto aparecieron varias luces de colores que inundaron todo el cielo nocturno.

– ¡Matt! ¡Mira, son fuegos artificiales! – gritó Mimi emocionada poniéndose de pie.

– Es verdad… – dijo el chico parándose también.

– ¡No recordaba lo bellos que eran!

Mimi no cabía en toda la emoción que sentía, no podía estar más feliz. Era como si no hubiera preocupaciones, como si no tuviera nada en que pensar y sólo pudiera sonreír y sonreír.

– Gracias por este día... – expresó Mimi mientras rodeaba al rubio por la espalda y seguía viendo los hermosos fuegos artificiales.

– Gracias a ti por todo… por lo feliz que me haces.

– Tú eres el que me hace feliz, ya te lo he dicho, haz hecho tanto por mí…

Yamato tomó a Mimi de las mejillas e hizo que estuvieran cara a cara, tenía que decirle eso que se había estado guardando, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y quería que ella lo supiera, así que acercó su rostro al de la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Te amo, Mimi.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué era lo que Yamato le acababa de decir? ¿Acaso había oído bien? Le había dicho que la amaba. Entonces… ¿el chico la amaba tanto como ella a él? Desde hace tiempo había querido decírselo, pero esas eran palabras muy fuertes y tenía miedo de arruinar lo que tenían. Y ahora… no lo podía creer.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó casi en un susurro, aún sin salir de su asombro.

– Que te amo, Mimi. Y cada día que pasa te amo más y más.

– Yamato…

La chica ya no pudo con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y comenzó a llorar. Su corazón estaba lleno de tanta felicidad que ya no pudo mantenerla guardada. Lágrimas de alegría pura bajaban por sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas y le era difícil articular palabra alguna.

– ¿Te molestó lo que dije? Es que acaso… ¿tú no…? – preguntó preocupado.

– No seas tonto… – dijo escondiendo su rostro mientras se tallaba los ojos.

– Mimi…

– ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Te amo como nunca creí que podría llegar a amar a alguien! – exclamó la chica levantando la mirada aún con lágrimas y lanzándosele al rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Yamato recibió el abrazo y suspiró aliviado, había sentido terror por un momento al pensar que no era correspondido… pero todo eso fue suplantado rápidamente por una ola de felicidad inmensa. Mimi también lo amaba tanto como él a ella y por fin ambos se lo habían dicho el uno al otro. Ya no había duda.

– Gracias por llegar a mi vida... – susurró el chico abrazándola con fuerza.

– Tú fuiste el que llegó a la mía, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Mimi tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas. – Y ahora siento que mi corazón no puede con tanta felicidad…

Y así era. Si hace unos momentos pensó que ya no podía ser más feliz, retiraba lo dicho, porque ahora esa felicidad se había desbordado y no había nada que pudiera acabar con ella.

– Yo tampoco podría estar más feliz. – sinceró el chico.

Y aún con los ojos llorosos, Mimi se le lanzó a los labios para darle un beso lleno de amor. Pasó sus delicados dedos entre los cabellos del rubio y este, abrazándola por la cintura, no dudó en seguir profundizando aquel beso que se sentía tan diferente a los demás; era sin duda con la misma entrega y amor, pero en este preciso momento, no había persona más feliz que ellos.

No les importaba la cantidad de gente que estuviera ahí, para ambos solamente existían ellos… ellos y todos esos hermosos fuegos artificiales que los rodeaban esa noche. Mimi fue quien decidió romper el beso, parecía tener algo importante que decir.

– No puedo esperar para volver el próximo año... – exclamó con una sonrisa.

– Ya verás que así será, volveremos cada verano. – le respondió el rubio con dulzura.

– Matt, prométeme que… siempre vamos a estar juntos. – dijo la chica mirando al rubio a los ojos; a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

– Para siempre… – respondió el rubio.

En eso Mimi deshizo el abrazo para subir su mano a la altura del rostro de Yamato y mostrarle su dedo meñique con unos ojos que mostraban determinación.

– ¿Eh? – Yamato la miró confundido.

– ¿Qué no sabes lo que significa?

– No estoy muy seguro…

– Es una promesa sellada por los dos, con nuestros dedos meñiques. Así no podremos romperla. – dijo sonriendo.

– Eres toda una niña pequeña, Mimi.

Dicho esto, levantó su dedo meñique también y lo unió con el de Mimi sellando así una promesa con los fuegos artificiales de testigos, en esa hermosa velada de verano. Sin duda era una noche que jamás olvidarían.

– Lo prometo. – dijo Yamato devolviéndole la sonrisa con sinceridad. – Juntos... para toda la eternidad.

– Entonces, es una promesa, príncipe azul.

...

"_In summer we made the best memories."_

* * *

><p><em>"En verano hicimos los mejores recuerdos."<em>

* * *

><p>::<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí Gravi reportándose. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? :D**

**Espero les haya gustado, pues lo traigo con mucho cariño. Haha, además de que puse una dósis extrema de melosidad y romance intenso (?) o algo así. Pero ni crean, cada capítulo se pondrá más intenso! Y ya viene el tan ansiado lemon! Aunque en realidad no se si quieran lemon xD... mejor pregunto: ¿Quieren? Creo que la historia lo requiere, y son tan bonitos :'D**

**¿Que más decir? ...pues nada, en verdad espero les haya gustado el capítulo y además la historia en sí. ¿Se esperaban que Yamato fuera policía? ...y bueno, el summary del fic hace algo predecible lo que sucederá, pero es interesante saber como llegaron a ese punto; aunque anduve pensando en alternativas para el final y podría agregarse un capítulo más (pero eso dependerá de ustedes). Recuerden que cada capítulo representará una estación del año.**

**Agradezco el apoyo hasta ahora brindado, me da mucho gusto leer sus opiniones y saber que hay personas leyendo este que es mi primer fic, tal vez me anime a escribir otro Mimato más largo cuando acabe este. Y una cosa más! ¿Notaron que actualice a la semana? :D Trataré de traerles la actualización semanal para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia. Oh, y ustedes traten** de dejarme un review, porfavor! :'D ¡me harían muy feliz!****

**Eso es todo por ahora! Les agradezco de nuevo!  
>Espero sigan apoyando el fic! ~<strong>

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~ <strong>


	3. Otoño

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>El último revólver<strong>

**Capítulo 3: ****OTOÑO**

* * *

><p>Al fin había llegado el otoño en la ciudad, los tonos rojos y amarillos en las hojas de los árboles se hicieron presentes y estas comenzaban a caerse… era un otoño fresco y agradable, como ningún otro. El verano había pasado siendo una estación llena de alegrías para Mimi. Cada día su relación con Yamato iba creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte. Lo amaba con toda su alma al igual que él a ella.<p>

Ese día en especial, Mimi se tomó un descanso en el restaurante para ir a ver a una personita a la que quería mucho, a alguien por quien daría todo en la vida.

– ¡Viniste! – gritó una niña pequeña de cabello corto y ojos color chocolate.

– ¡Hikari!

Mimi se hincó y le abrió los brazos mientras la menor corría a lanzarse en ellos.

– ¡Te extrañaba! ¡Esta vez te tardaste más tiempo en venir a visitarme! – dijo eso último con cara de puchero.

– Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, es qué… me atrasé un poco en el trabajo.

Y era cierto, mes con mes tardaba más en completar la lista… quería culpar a su trabajo en el restaurante, pero sólo ella tenía la culpa, ya que casi todo su tiempo libre le gustaba pasarlo con Yamato, y sólo con él. Y si la lista no estaba completa, el señor Ichijouji se ponía inflexible con eso de las visitas a su hermana.

– No importa, ¡lo bueno es que por fin viniste a verme! – dijo feliz la pequeña. – Estaba jugando con Yolei, ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?

– No, Hikari… – intervino una chica de anteojos y cabello color violeta. – Yo me retiro para que tu hermana y tú puedan pasar tiempo a solas, casi nunca se ven.

– Muchas gracias, Yolei. – dijo Mimi.

– No es nada, Meems. Todos aquí queremos a Hikari y sabemos lo mucho que te extraña. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Me retiro, con tu permiso.

– ¡Yolei! Mientras estoy con mi hermana, ¿podrías armar nuestra casita de muñecas? – preguntó Hikari antes de que su nana saliera de la habitación.

– Claro, la tendré lista enseguida. – dijo saliendo del lugar.

Cuando Yolei salió del cuarto, ambas fueron a sentarse a la cama de Hikari, la cual era enorme y con un voluminoso techo de princesa. A Mimi le gustaba mucho la habitación de su pequeña hermana, que sin duda era el sueño de cualquier niña. A veces se preguntaba si sería lo correcto sacarla de un lugar donde la tenían rodeada de todas las comodidades, pero sus dudas desaparecían cada vez que su jefe le prohibía verla. Día a día le dolía más la ausencia de su hermana y sabía que la pequeña también la extrañaba a ella.

– ¿Tienes una casita de muñecas? – preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es nueva! – dijo con emoción. – ¡De rato ven a jugar con nosotras!

– Qué más quisiera yo, hermanita… pero el señor Ichijouji no me permite verte mucho tiempo.

– Él es un señor malo… – dijo frunciendo el seño.

– ¿Eh?

Claro que él era una mala persona, pero se supone que Hikari no debía enterarse de las cosas tan viles que hacía ese señor. O es que acaso…

– ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó asustada.

– No. – negó con la cabeza. – Pero es malo porque no te deja quedarte aquí, conmigo… – dijo con un semblante triste.

– No te pongas triste… – dijo con alivio. – Es sólo un señor gruñón.

– Jiji… – rió bajito. – No sé, casi no lo veo, nunca sube para acá, ni va al jardín.

– Pues mejor que ni lo veas… no te pierdes de mucho. – dijo Mimi, era bueno que su hermanita no conviviera con ese señor.

– ¿No te agrada? – preguntó la menor con inocencia.

– No es eso, es sólo que… – hizo una pausa. – ¡AH! Ahora que me acuerdo, mira lo que te traje.

Mimi metió las manos a su mochila y sacó un pequeño peluche de un gato blanco con orejitas moradas, y se lo dio a su hermanita.

– ¡Un gatito! – dijo abrazándolo con emoción.

– ¡Sí! Lo vi hace poco en una tienda y pensé en ti… sé que no es la gran cosa, aquí tienes muchos juguetes y cosas como esa nueva casa de muñecas pero…

– ¡No! No importa todo lo que tenga… este es mi favorito. – dijo sonriendo. – ¡Es el primer regalo que me da mi hermana! Lo tendré conmigo siempre… así ya no me voy a sentir tan sola.

Mimi sonrió con melancolía al escuchar las palabras de Hikari.

– ¿Te has sentido muy sola, hermanita? – preguntó abrazándola.

– Un poco. Tengo a Yolei y a los demás, Sora y el jardinero también juegan conmigo pero… en las noches siempre te extraño mucho, y ahora podré dormir con este gatito que me acabas de regalar.

– Entonces me alegro de estar trabajando tanto en el restaurante, ver tu sonrisa y escucharte decir eso me da más ánimos para seguir dando lo mejor de mí.

– No quisiera que trabajaras tan duro… pero si te atrasas, el señor malo menos te dejará venir a verme.

Hikari en realidad nunca había tenido idea alguna de que Mimi era una asesina en la asociación, ya que cuando todo comenzó ella era muy pequeña. Y aunque no supiera la verdad sobre el trabajo que realizaba su hermana para el señor Ichijouji, sabía que si no cumplía a tiempo, no le permitirían verla.

– Jajaja, ¡no te preocupes, no me volveré a atrasar!

De pronto sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al leer de quien era la llamada sus ojos se iluminaron.

– ¿Hola? Matt… - contestó Mimi con una sonrisa, olvidándose por completo de donde estaba.

_– Princesa, ¿cómo vas en el restaurante?_

– Todo bien, amor… pero me quedaré a hacer turno doble hoy.

_– Y yo que te quería invitar a cenar…_

– ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

_– Claro… pero oye, de regreso cuídate mucho, en las noticias dijeron que iba a haber tormenta hoy._

– ¡La lluvia sólo asusta a los débiles!

_– Jajaja, y es que… tú eres muy fuerte_. – dijo el chico con un tono notorio de sarcasmo.

– ¡Osh! ¡No te rías de mí!

Hikari se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par frente a su hermana, primero por ese teléfono, ya que estaba casi segura de que en las visitas pasadas nunca lo había traído consigo. Y segundo, por la forma en que sonrió y se le iluminó la mirada en cuanto contestó.

– Este, Mimi… – habló con algo de duda.

– ¿Qué suce...?

La castaña se quedó helada al recordar en donde estaba.

_– ¿Mimi, pasa algo?_

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Cómo se le ocurrió contestar el celular en ese lugar! Esperaba que el señor Ichijouji o cualquier otra persona no hubieran escuchado su conversación, o iban a haber preguntas y probablemente también problemas.

– ¡Amor! Hablamos en la noche, ¿sí?

_– ¿Por qué tanta prisa así de repente?_ – preguntó el chico extrañado. –_ ¿Todo bien?_

– Jaja… claro que sí, es sólo que ya se me juntaron las órdenes, ¡hasta luego! – dijo con tono nervioso.

_– Nos vemos. Te amo._

– ¡Yo más! ¡Te veo al rato!

Colgó el celular inmediatamente y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

– ¡Por favor! Hikari… no le comentes nada de esto a nadie, ¡ni a Yolei!

– No te preocupes, pero… – preguntó la pequeña. - ¿Quién es el tal Matt? ¿Él te dio ese teléfono?

– ¿Eh?

Varias dudas invadieron su cabeza. ¿Estaría bien decirle la verdad a su hermanita? ¿Ella sabría guardar el secreto? Claro que le gustaría contarle sobre Yamato, pero… él ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hermana menor… y es que aún no era tiempo de decírselo, ya que era por Hikari por quién ella se había metido en todo este embrollo del que ya quería ser libre. Pero por su hermana haría eso y más.

– Pues sí, Matt me regaló este celular. – dijo Mimi después de meditarlo.

– ¿Y porque le decías "amor"? ¿Es tu novio?

– ¡Claro que no le dije de esa forma!

– "Todo bien, amor… pero me quedaré a hacer turno doble hoy." – dijo Hikari repitiendo las palabras exactas de su hermana.

– ¿Qué eres? ¿Una grabadora? – preguntó derrotada.

– ¡Primero responde mi pregunta!

– ¡Oye! De pronto ya no me pareces tan pequeña… – bufó Mimi sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana menor.

– ¿Sí es tu novio?

– Ah… – suspiró resignada. – Sí.

– ¡Woa! ¡No me esperaba esa respuesta! – exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo pensé que ya me habías descubierto!

– Jijiji… ¿y cómo es él? – preguntó con voz infantil.

– Pues… – volvió a suspirar, su hermanita de verdad le sorprendía. – Es una persona hermosa, muy inteligente y amable… – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Y lo quieres?

– Mucho.

– Entonces… ¿él te hace feliz?

– No te imaginas cuanto… y mi felicidad estará completa cuando logre sacarte de aquí.

– ¡Gracias, Mimi! – dijo Hikari sonriendo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

– ¡Por lo mucho que trabajas para juntar dinero y poder sacarme de aquí!

– Ya verás que ese día va a llegar pronto, aunque no podré darte la vida llena de lujos que tienes aquí…

– No los quiero. Aquí he sido muy feliz, pero no por las cosas que me dan, si no porque juego mucho con mi nana, Sora y los demás. No extrañaré nada, solamente a la gente con la que he vivido todo este tiempo.

– No puedo creer cuanto has crecido.

– ¡Y quiero seguirlo haciendo! – dijo con una sonrisa. – Además quiero salir de aquí para conocer a "tu amor". – remarcó eso último.

– Jajaja… ya verás que se van a llevar muy bien.

– ¡Te quiero mucho, hermana! – exclamó la pequeña lanzándosele a los brazos.

– Yo te quiero más… – dijo Mimi correspondiendo aquel gesto y acariciando los cabellos de la menor.

De pronto, entró Yolei a la habitación cargando una gran casita rosa para muñecas.

– ¡Aquí la tengo, Hikari! – dijo poniéndola en el suelo. – Meems, ya debes irte. El jefe te espera abajo.

– Ah… claro. – dijo levantándose de la cama.

– ¡Pero, es muy rápido! No te vayas… – exclamó agarrándola del brazo.

– Hikari, no te comportes como una bebé, deja ir a tu hermana. – dijo Yolei.

– Pero… pero… – lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. – ¡Cuando se va la extraño mucho!

– No llores de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo contigo. – repitió Yolei.

– ¡Hermana! No te vayas… – dijo estallando en lágrimas.

– No te preocupes, ya sabes que volveré en dos semanas…

– Ya lo sé… – dijo tallándose los ojos. – Te voy a extrañar.

– Yo también, pequeña. Te veo después, ¿sí? – hizo una pausa. – Ya no llores, tienes una casita que estrenar. Y cuida mucho al gatito que te regalé. – dijo animándola y dándole un último abrazo para después salir de aquella habitación. – Ah… cada vez se me hace más difícil dejarla así… – susurró una vez que cerró la puerta.

Se recargó en esta y dio un suspiro largo. Debía reunir el valor suficiente para pronto contarle a Yamato sobre su hermana, y en su cabeza ya estaba formulando un plan; al finalizar el invierno de este mismo año, hablaría con el señor Ichijouji para presentar su renuncia oficial. Sabía que se molestaría un poco, pero no podría oponerse... ya que el trato era que él cuidaría a su hermana mientras ella no tuviera los recursos, a cambio de que trabajara para él, como asesina en la asociación.

– Así es... cuando pase el invierno no pienso volver a acabar con la vida de una persona. – dijo con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y decisión a la vez.

Y es que al lado de Yamato las cosas habían cambiado, ya no podía continuar con esa vida, ocultándole cosas todo el tiempo. Estaba segura de que él entendería lo de su hermana, y cuando ya todo lo referente a la asociación terminara, le contaría la verdad.

– Y espero puedas perdonarme...

Sólo debía esperar un poco más, trabajaría al máximo en el restaurant para continuar ahorrando y poder mantener a Hikari sin tener que molestar a Yamato, que ya iba a ser suficiente con pedirle que también viviera con ellos.

– Ay... ahora que lo pienso, las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que pensé. – susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Ichijouji. – Pero pase lo que pase, te sacaré de aquí, Hikari.

– Meems, ¿como has estado? – habló una chica de cabello corto y rojizo, era la cocinera de la mansión. Llevaba una bandeja de comida y se dirigía a la habitación de Hikari. – Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí...

– ¡Ah, Sora! – dijo sonriendo. – Estoy bien, no había subido porque apenas hoy me dieron permiso de verla.

– Hmm, el jefe te la pone cada vez más difícil...

– ¡No te preocupes! Si hago bien mi trabajo, no puede negarme las visitas. – dijo tratando de parecer entusiasta. – Y será mejor que corra, el señor Ichijouji me está esperando.

– ¡Meems, espera! – dijo Sora con un semblante preocupado.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Alcancé a escuchar algo de lo que dijiste... sobre sacar a Hikari de aquí.

Mimi casi se cae al suelo al escuchar las palabras de Sora, ¡nadie debía siquiera sospechar sobre su plan! Y aunque sabía que era de confianza puesto a que se conocían desde hace ya más de cinco años, no quería que nadie supiera de sus intenciones, por lo menos no aún.

– ¡Por favor, prométeme que no dirás nada! – exclamó Mimi acercándose a la pelirroja.

– Sabes que no, pero Mimi... tú no lo conoces bien, él no dejará ir a una de sus mejores asesinas tan fácilmente.

– ¡PERO! ...yo ya no quiero, Sora. – hizo una pausa. – ¡Ya no quiero acabar con la vida de las personas! Quiero que esto se termine lo más pronto posible, y por eso voy a sacar a mi hermana.

– Tú corazón aún es inocente, Meems, a pesar de lo que haces. Nunca ha sido por voluntad propia, desde pequeña se te enseñó que esa era la única forma de ver feliz a Hikari.

– Pero ya no será así, el jefe y yo tenemos un trato, y después de años, al fin podré librarme de él.

– Es lo que quiero que entiendas, Ken Ichijouji no es una buena persona. Es un ser despreciable que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, y como dije, no te dejará ir tan fácilmente. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

– Gracias por preocuparte, Sora... pero es algo que voy a hacer, por mi hermana y por mí. – dijo Mimi dispuesta a marcharse.

– Mucha suerte. – dijo la pelirroja. – Y te repito, ten mucho cuidado con el jefe.

– Lo tendré... – replicó Mimi comenzando a correr. – ¡Nos veremos luego! Y asegurate de que Hikari se termine toda su comida.

Corrió hacia abajo por un largo pasillo, meditando las palabras de Sora, sabía que el jefe tenía su carácter pero un trato era un trato, y el tendría que dejar libre a su hermana cuando ella le dijera que ya podía mantenerla por sí sola. Llegó a aquella sala que tanto odiaba, levantó el tapete y abrió la compuerta ubicada en el suelo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su destino.

– Sólo debo esperar a que pase el invierno... – hizo una pausa y tomó aire. – Jefe, ya estoy aquí. – dijo tocando la puerta.

– Meems, pasa.

La chica cruzó la puerta y se paró frente al señor Ichijouji con cara de pocos amigos. Sin duda el sólo verlo le quitaba la sonrisa instantáneamente.

– ¿Por qué tan seria? Pensé que estarías feliz porque acabas de ver a tu hermana.

– Estoy feliz… es sólo que no me gusta verla llorar.

– Siempre es lo mismo con ella, deberías estar acostumbrada.

– Supongo… - suspiró con pesadez. – Ya terminé con la lista pasada, ¿me puede dar la que sigue? – dijo sin preámbulos.

– Claro, aunque… ¿Por qué pareces tener tanta prisa? ¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer?

– N-no… es sólo que quiero empezar hoy mismo, para no volverme a atrasar.

– Eso es cierto, te has atrasado mucho últimamente, ¿a qué se debe?

– Ya se lo había dicho, ahora trabajo en un restaurante y eso absorbe mi tiempo.

– Pero eres una simple mesera, no creo que tengas muchas obligaciones. – dijo con arrogancia.

– Es que… a veces trabajo doble turno. Estoy ahorrando, creo que pronto podré llevarme de aquí a mi hermana. – dijo tratando de ponerlo sobre aviso, para que cuando se lo dijera no fuera de golpe.

El peliazul frunció levemente el ceño ante las palabras de Mimi.

– Ah… veo que no te has olvidado de eso.

– Es parte del trato, usted la cuida y yo hago todo lo que me ordene hasta que yo tenga el dinero suficiente para llevarla conmigo.

– Pero aquí vive mucho mejor, tú sólo le darás una vida mediocre, ni casa tienes. – hizo una pausa. – ¿O es que ya te alcanzó para comprarte una? Con tu sueldo de quinta, no lo creo.

Mimi tenía ganas de cachetearlo y gritarle todas sus verdades, pero debía aguantarse, después de todo, tenía que quedar bien con él. Y no estaba loca, obviamente no pensaba decirle que ya tenía una casa a donde llevar a su hermana.

– Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de estupideces. Ten… aquí está la siguiente lista. No son muchas personas, así que no tolerare retrasos. – dijo el señor Ichijouji entregándole un sobre.

Pero justo cuando Mimi lo iba a tomar, este lo soltó apropósito y el sobre cayó al suelo.

– Oh… mi error. Recógelo. – ordenó con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

– Claro... – replicó Mimi sabiendo que eso último no fue accidentalmente.

Y para la desgracia de la castaña, cuando se agachó a recoger el sobre, su celular se salió de su bolsillo y rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con los zapatos de Ken Ichijouji.

– Vaya, vaya, tan bien te está yendo que ya hasta tienes tu propio celular. Este no es el que yo te di…

–_ ¡Rayos!_ – pensó Mimi maldiciendo su mala suerte. – Eh… sí, es que las propinas son muy buenas. – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

– Ya veo… – dijo su jefe examinándola con la mirada.

Pasaron pocos segundos y este se agachó para recoger el celular de la chica y entregárselo.

– Ten más cuidado, hiciste que yo me tuviera que agachar. – dijo al momento de dárselo.

– Lo siento, señor. – se disculpó, tomando su teléfono. – Volveré cuando termine esta lista.

Tomó rápidamente el sobre y salió casi corriendo del lugar, esperaba que le hubiera creído, ya que no quería que se complicaran las cosas.

Cuando la chica salió de su oficina, el señor Ichijouji caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento. Él no había nacido ayer y sabía que algo le pasaba a la que antes consideraba su mejor asesina.

Y tenía que averiguarlo.

– ¿Buenas propinas, Meems? Claro. – bufó con sarcasmo. – Ya no eres la misma, te atrasas todo el tiempo, y ahora resulta que ganas mucho dinero siendo una simple mesera.

Puso la mano sobre su mentón y una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– Se que algo me ocultas… y no descansaré hasta saber que es.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Entonces… creo que es aquí.

Ya iba a anochecer y Mimi había decidido comenzar con la nueva lista de objetivos ese mismo día. Empezaría con un empresario importante que había estado haciendo negocios sucios.

– Hmm… parece una casa. Es extraño, nunca me mandan a sus hogares…

La chica estaba asombrada por la hermosa mansión de aquel señor, se quedó observándola por unos segundos y suspiró. Se le hacía raro que le hubieran dado la dirección de su casa, ya que por lo general atacaba en sus oficinas o en lugares de mala muerte. Seguramente había sido porque el señor no estaba saliendo mucho últimamente…

– Qué lugar tan grande… – hizo una pausa. – Lástima que haya sido comprado con dinero sucio.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos caminando sigilosamente, escaló con facilidad la reja que protegía la entrada y corrió en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa. Asomó la mirada por una de las ventanas y notó que no había nadie en aquella habitación, así lo hizo con los otros grandes ventanales y fue lo mismo.

– Parece que no hay nadie…

De pronto sintió una gota de agua tocar la punta de su nariz. Volteo hacia el cielo y vio como comenzaban a caer grandes gotas de lluvia sobre todo el lugar, era una lluvia intensa.

– ¡No puede ser! Matt tenía razón… – suspiró. – Ahora estoy completamente empapada…

Dejó de quejarse cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Corrió hacia uno de los arbustos que estaba a un lado y se escondió detrás este. Desde ahí pudo ver como el señor Yanagi, quién sería su víctima, salía de la casa dirigiéndose al auto, no parecía que fuera a ir a ningún lado, ya que traía puesto un pants, más bien parecía que sólo iba a sacar unas cosas del auto.

– Es mi oportunidad.

La chica salió rápidamente del arbusto y se introdujo en la gran casa, ahí dentro sería más fácil. Se situó pegada a la pared a un lado de la puerta con su pistola en mano, esperando a que el empresario entrara.

– Diablos… esta lluvia, que horror… – dijo el señor Yanagi tomando el maletín de su cajuela y cerrándola.

Caminó hacia su casa y entró derecho sin notar presencia alguna a su alrededor. Colocó el maletín en una gran mesa de vidrio y lo abrió, sonriendo al ver su contenido.

– Jajaja, obtener dinero lavado cada vez es más sencillo… – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

– Ya lo creo. – habló la castaña cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? – exclamó asustado cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

En cuanto el señor Yanagi volteó, Mimi ya estaba plantada frente a él apuntándolo con una pistola sin ningún rastro alguno de duda en su mirada, como siempre.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suelta esa pistola, es peligrosa! – gritó el empresario sin creer lo que veía.

– ¡Oh! Yo sé que es peligrosa… – dijo Mimi sonriendo. – Que bonita casa tiene usted, señor… que pena que la consiguió de una manera tan ruin.

La chica jaló el gatillo lentamente.

– ¡E-espera, por favor! En verdad lo siento, ¡si te vas ahora mismo, no levantaré una denuncia en tu contra!

– Pues si disparo, creo que tampoco podrá levantar denuncia alguna.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frialdad? ¡No tienes corazón!

– Una persona como usted nunca comprendería mis razones.

Y sin más, soltó el gatillo y una bala salió disparada directo al cráneo del empresario, quien cayó muerto instantáneamente hacia la mesa de vidrio, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos al recibir el impacto de aquel cuerpo.

– Listo… – dijo guardando la pistola en su mochila. – Será mejor que me vaya…

– ¡Papi! ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Se rompió algo?

Y ahí frente a Mimi se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos seis años, con un hermoso vestido rosa y un largo cabello rubio, que entró a la habitación en cuanto escuchó el ruido de los vidrios.

– ¡PAPÁ! – gritó la menor horrorizada llevándose ambas manos a su boca.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de su padre y con sus manitas trataba de moverlo para despertarlo, quedando manchada de sangre.

– ¡Papi! ¡Levántate! ¡Despierta! ¡Los vidrios te están lastimando!

Grandes lágrimas de desesperación se asomaron por los ojitos de la pequeña al ver que su papá no reaccionaba.

Mimi veía la escena sin poder hablar o hacer movimiento alguno. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y parecía estar en estado de shock. La pequeña niña había manchado todo su hermoso vestido de sangre y se estaba encajando los vidrios que yacían rotos alrededor del cuerpo de su padre. Era un escenario horrible. De pronto sintió sus piernas temblar y su garganta cerrarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? …todo de pronto parecía muy confuso.

– ¡Señorita! ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Mi papá se cayó y no quiere despertar! – dijo la pequeña volteando a ver a Mimi.

– Yo…

– ¡Por favor! ¡Haga que mi papá se despierte!

La pequeña se separó de su padre y corrió a tomar la mano de Mimi, que al instante quedó cubierta de sangre. La jalaba con desesperación y sus lágrimas cada vez se hacían más grandes.

– Es que… yo no puedo hacer nada… él está…

Trataba de hablar, pero no podía consigo misma. La escena que sus ojos veían le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. El sufrimiento de una inocente no era lo que ella había querido provocar. Ella sólo había ido a hacer su trabajo...

– Pa-papá… – dijo la pequeña tallándose los ojos. – ¿Ya no va a despertar?

Mimi no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta sin lastimar más a la pequeña, trató de decir algo pero su voz simplemente no salió. Cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– ¡NO! ¡No es verdad! – gritó la pequeña empujándola con fuerza, cosa que provocó que cayera al suelo. – ¡Mi papá no puede dejarme, prometió que estaría siempre conmigo!

Corrió nuevamente al lado de su padre y lo abrazó sin importarle que los vidrios también la cortaran a ella.

– Te… te vas a lastimar, cálmate por favor... – dijo Mimi aún sin digerir bien la situación.

– ¡No me importa, voy a salvar a mi papá! – gritó la menor con la cara roja de tanto llorar.

_– ¡Cariño! ¡Ya llegué!_

De pronto escuchó la voz de una mujer acercándose al otro lado de la puerta principal. Seguramente era la esposa del señor. Si la veía ahí, estaba perdida. Volteó para todas partes buscando algun lugar por donde escabullirse, y desde ahí pudo ver que en la cocina estaba la puerta trasera.

Se paró del suelo con dificultad y dio un último vistazo a la pequeña llorando encima del cuerpo sin vida de su padre, y justo cuando escuchó las llaves introducirse a la perilla, corrió rápidamente a la puerta trasera y salió del lugar. Ya a lo lejos pudo oír el grito de horror de la mujer que acababa de entrar.

Mimi corría y corría sin importarle que la lluvia chocara fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero no podía dejar de recordar a esa pequeña niña llorando por su papá. Le había quitado la vida a un hombre que hacía cosas despreciables, pero que a la vez era el padre de alguien. Tantas veces que había hecho esa clase de cosas y nunca se había puesto a pensar en las familias de quienes asesinaba. ¿Quién era ella para arruinarle la vida a una persona?

– ¡AGH! – gritó tumbándose al suelo de rodillas y dando un fuerte golpe contra la banqueta.

Estaba llorando con fuerza desde que salió corriendo de aquella casa, pero sus lágrimas parecían mezclarse con la lluvia. Temblaba sin parar y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más pesado. Se sentía el ser más horrible del planeta… no sabía qué hacer.

– Ya no puedo seguir con esto… – dijo sollozando. – Ya no puedo más…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yamato conducía lentamente camino a casa más tarde de lo previsto, pero no importaba, ya que ese día seguramente su novia llegaría aún más tarde que él porque le tocaba turno doble en el restaurant. Era una noche lluviosa, las calles estaban tan saturadas de agua que parecía que se inundarían pronto, cosa que preocupaba un poco al rubio, ya que Mimi seguía en el trabajo.

– Ojala no llegues muy tarde… – susurró para sí mismo.

Pero justo antes de doblar en una esquina, como por inercia volteó en dirección al parque donde estaba ese árbol; Montblanc, que en primavera fuera de cerezos y que ahora tenía sus ramas cubiertas tan sólo por unas cuantas hojas secas. Algo ahí capto su atención, divisó una silueta esbelta, sin duda de una mujer, parecía estar cabizbaja, abrazando sus rodillas… no estaba seguro. Pero cuando fijó más la vista el miedo inundó todo su ser.

– ¡MIMI!

Matt frenó el auto en seco, haciendo que este se derrapara unos cuantos metros a causa del agua.

¿Qué hacía Mimi ahí?

¡En medio de toda esa tormenta!

El rubio bajó del auto a toda velocidad, y sin importarle que la lluvia lo mojara por completo corrió en dirección a la chica, que aún no había notado su presencia.

– ¡Mimi! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de este diluvio? ¡Difícilmente se puede ver algo, es peligroso! – dijo el chico con desesperación al tiempo que bajaba a la altura de Mimi, que se encontraba sentada, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

– ¡Mimi! ¿No me estás escuchando? – exclamó el rubio con notable preocupación.

Se hincó justo frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros suavemente para hacerla reaccionar, cosa que lo alarmó más, ya que temblaba como una hoja.

– Princesa, aquí estoy…

Pero cuando la chica le dio la cara a Yamato, su mirada se llenó de terror. Mimi se veía totalmente devastada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su piel pálida como la nieve. Y sin más, cuando vio a Matt, se le lanzó a los brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Mimi lloraba histéricamente a la vez que temblaba sin parar. El rubio estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no sabía que es lo que le había pasado a la chica, pero si alguien le había hecho algo, se las iba a pagar.

– ¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – exclamó Yamato con sentimientos de dolor y furia mezclados.

– P-por favor… – habló la chica con voz baja. – Va-vamos a casa…

– ¡Pero tienes que decirme que te sucedió! ¡Quién te haya dejado en este estado se las verá conmigo!

– Yamato… – dijo sin parar de llorar. – Por favor… llévame a casa.

– Pero… es que… – el chico hizo una pausa y trató de calmarse. – Está bien, vamos a casa.

El rubio pasó sus brazos por la espalda y las piernas de Mimi para cargarla. La chica se recostó en su hombro y lo abrazó del cuello sin parar de llorar. Matt la llevó hasta el carro lleno de preguntas… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué Mimi se encontraba en ese estado?

Pero no se iba a quedar con la duda. Llegando a casa buscaría la respuesta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando llegaron, Mimi ya se había tranquilizado levemente, en el corto camino había estado callada y sollozando, calmándose poco a poco. Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa. La chica estaba muy seria y no decía palabra alguna. Yamato lo notó y no se sintió con ánimos de presionarla, primero quería que estuviera más calmada y relajada, así que le pidió que fuera a darse un baño caliente, y él haría lo mismo. De todos modos lo hubieran tenido que hacer, ya que estaban completamente empapados y no les haría bien quedarse así.

Cuando el chico terminó con su ducha salió de su habitación para ir a la de Mimi, tocó la puerta preocupado, ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica que amaba en tan mal estado bajo ese árbol en el parque.

– Adelante… – dijo Mimi en voz baja.

– Princesa... – susurró Matt abriendo la puerta.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama, en la misma posición en la que Yamato la encontró en el parque, abrazando sus rodillas.

– Ahora sí… dime qué fue lo que pasó. – dijo él sentándose a su lado.

– No, no fue nada… perdóname por preocuparte. – mintió aun sin verlo a los ojos, ya que tenía su rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo me dices eso? Nunca te había visto tan mal…

– Es que no paso nada importante… – dijo Mimi levantando el rostro, pero aun sin ver al rubio a la cara. – Sólo fue un berrinche mío… cosas del restaurant. – sonrió levemente.

– No te creo. No estarías así por un simple berrinche. Dime la verdad.

– Es la verdad. Y de todos modos… no quiero hablar de eso. – dijo secamente.

– Mimi, mírame a los ojos. – pidió Yamato tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que esta le diera la cara. – En verdad me dolió hasta el alma verte así, quiero saber que fue lo que pasó.

La chica no podía soportar esos bellos ojos mirando los suyos tan fijamente. Se veían llenos de preocupación y dolor. ¿Cómo es que ella era tan mala persona?... Yamato estaba sumamente preocupado y tenía que mentirle, no podía decirle lo que había ocurrido en verdad.

– E-esa es la verdad. – titubeo. – Es que… en el trabajo se me rompieron unos platos y me retiraron todas mis propinas de hoy… eso me dio mucho coraje porque trabajé mucho y...

– ¡Sigues mintiendo, Mimi! – la interrumpió el chico exaltado. - ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?

– ¡T-te estoy diciendo la verdad! Me enojé mucho y me pelee con mi jefe, y de tanto coraje me puse a llorar.

– Mimi… ¿no confías en mí? – preguntó el chico sin entender porque no le quería decir lo que había pasado con ella esa noche.

– Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – insistió.

– Mírame a los ojos y repite eso. – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

La chica subió la mirada y se detuvo en los ojos azules del rubio, que se veían cristalinos y a punto de derramar lágrimas.

– Amor, l-lo siento… no quise... – dijo Mimi alarmada.

– ¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo preocupado que me tienes! – dijo alzando la voz. – Casi se me sale el corazón cuando te vi así en el parque, pensé que algo muy malo te había pasado… ¡y me sales con esto! – lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del rubio.

– Matt… no grites, me estás asustando. – la chica no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto llorar a Yamato.

– Por favor, Mimi. ¡Dime qué fue lo que te pasó! – repitió el rubio.

– Es que… – dijo dudosa. – Eso fue lo que pasó… sé que no debí reaccionar tan mal pero…

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Si no me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí! – gritó levantándose bruscamente de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Mimi también parándose de su sitio.

– No puedo estar aquí ni un segundo más. Voy a salir.

– Pero… ¡esta diluviando a fuera, te podría pasar algo! – exclamó la chica preocupada.

– No me importa, te veo mañana.

– ¿Estás muy molesto?

– ¡Lo que me pasa es que me siento lleno de impotencia y coraje! ¡No se qué fue lo que te pasó, no sé que puedo hacer para que no vuelvas a derramar ni una sola lágrima! – dijo el chico casi gritando. – ¡Y lo que más me duele es que no confíes en mí, que no puedas decirme que fue lo que te pasó en verdad!

La castaña bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada, se sentía el ser más despreciable del planeta. Había lastimado mucho al amor de su vida, lo había hecho sentir que no tenía su confianza… ¡Y todo por culpa de la maldita asociación! En verdad quería contarle lo que había pasado hoy, quería decirle lo mal que se sentía por aquella pequeña niña, quería desahogarse con la única persona que podría hacerla sentir mejor. Tenía que decirle la verdad… pero simplemente no podía, aún no.

– Si ya no tienes nada más que decir, hasta mañana. – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta.

– ¡Yamato espera! – gritó Mimi corriendo hacia el chico y tomándolo de la mano. – Por favor… por favor no me dejes sola… no hoy. – dijo con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

– N-no… espera Mimi, no llores. – habló suspirando con pesadez. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese preciso momento. Estaba molesto, sí… pero en cuanto la vio amenazando con derramar lágrimas de nuevo, sintió que no podía alejarse de ella.

– Perdóname… – dijo la chica comenzando a sollozar. – No puedo decirte aún que fue lo que me tenía así. Pero lo que sí quiero que sepas es que eres la persona en quién más confío en este mundo, y que no tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo fue un susto… ya todo está bien.

– Es que entiende que no puedo soportar el verte sufrir y me siento un inútil al saber que no puedo ayudarte. – dijo Yamato tratando de tranquilizarse.

– No te sientas así, en verdad… con tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente… tú borras todo mi dolor. – sinceró la chica acercándose al rubio para abrazarlo.

– Mimi… – dijo acariciando los cabellos de la chica. – Prométeme que cuando estés lista, me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó. Y yo por mi parte te prometo que no te voy a presionar.

– Está bien… – hizo una pausa. – Por favor, perdóname.

– No te disculpes, tú perdóname a mí por comportarme como un idiota, no debí gritarte…

– Te amo, Yamato. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte.

– Yo te amo aún más… - replicó abrazando a la chica con fuerza.

– Amor...

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Te podrías quedar un rato aquí… conmigo? – preguntó algo apenada, pero en verdad no quería estar sin él en ese momento.

El rubio sonrió ante la petición de su novia. Realmente no podía estar enojado con ella por más de unos cuantos minutos.

– Claro. Me quedaré contigo.

Ambos volvieron a la cama y se sentaron recargados el uno al otro. Mimi apoyó la cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del rubio, dejándose abrazar, y en menos de cinco minutos ya se sentía mejor. Siempre era así al lado del chico, en poco tiempo hacía que se olvidara de todos sus pesares. Lo miró detenidamente analizando sus facciones, era hermoso, era simplemente perfecto. Amaba todo de él, y ahora más que nunca sabía que no podía vivir sin él. No pudiendo contenerse, se giró levemente para posar un beso en el cuello de Matt, causando su estremecimiento.

– Mimi…

– Shh… – susurró ella poniendo el dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio.

Se separó de él un momento para plantársele en frente y verlo directo a los ojos, y antes de darle tiempo de decir nada, se apoderó de sus labios. Dicha acción que dejó sorprendido a Yamato, pero no dudo en corresponder aquel beso de la chica que tanto amaba y que lo volvía loco.

Había pasado los brazos por su cintura y así la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia él. Por su parte, ella mantenía las manos sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos, ¿había algo más sincero que una conversación silenciosa entre corazones? Sin embargo, ella estaba consciente de que una mirada no le explicaría todo cuanto estaba en su interior, todo lo que deseaba demostrarle. Todo lo que cada parte de ella sentía por él.

– Mimi… yo… – dijo el chico con la respiración aún agitada.

El rubio ya no podía aguantar. Ese beso tan repentino y en esas circunstancias había despertado en él una sensación extraña. Amaba a Mimi, y en estos momentos, deseaba tenerla por completo. Estaba completamente convencido de que eso era lo que quería pero… ¿y ella? ¿Qué tal si aun no se sentía lista?

– Yamato… – lo miró a los ojos con ternura y determinación al mismo tiempo. – Quiero ser tuya… – dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Es lo que más deseo en este momento...

– ¿Qué dices? – dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos de par en par. Era como si la chica hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Se había quedado como paralizado. Ella estaba frente a él, mirándole, esperando algo, alguna reacción de su parte; pero, ¿cómo empezar? No iba a negar que había esperado mucho este momento, no iba a negar que la deseaba con toda su alma, no iba a negar que quería amarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser; no, no iba a negarlo porque no existía una verdad más grande que todas esas. El problema era, si así podía llamarlo, ¿cómo explicarle con palabras que él también quería lo mismo?

Mimi estaba esperando, y como no obtenía respuesta alguna, cada vez estaba más convencida de que había arruinado el momento.

– ¿Acaso tu no...?

– Mimi… – dijo interrumpiéndola. – No tienes ni idea…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó ella justo antes de encontrarse tumbada en la cama bajo su cuerpo, así que no supo cómo terminaba la frase o si por el contrario el final había quedado en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en su rostro. Sin poderlo evitar, Matt la besó, provocando su risa, y el corazón de éste, al escucharla, comenzó a latir desbocado.

– ¿Estás segura… de que esto es lo que quieres? – preguntó el chico.

Mimi tan sólo tardó un segundo en contestar a su pregunta.

– Te quiero a ti.

Esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba oír.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Ahora las manos de ambos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo del otro, con la única diferencia de que temblaban levemente; no era por causa de inseguridad o indecisión, sino por los nervios de la primera vez.

El rubio la acarició desde los hombros hasta las caderas, besándola con más intensidad, bajando hasta su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor de esa piel que nunca se habría atrevido a explorar. Eso provocó un estremecimiento que hizo que el cuerpo de Mimi se arqueara y quedara aún más pegado al del chico.

Si al principio hubo algún indicio de duda, ya no había forma de parar, y mucho menos cuando ella optó por rodear al chico con sus piernas, haciendo que sus partes más sensibles estuvieran en contacto. Bajó besando el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se detuvo por unos instantes. Sintió como Mimi le enroscaba los dedos en el cabello, gestó que tomó como aprobación.

Él sonrió, y con cuidado le quitó la pequeña blusa muy despacio, acariciando su piel mientras iba subiendo la prenda; ante ese contacto, Mimi se erizó por completo.

Yamato se centró ahora en el broche del sostén, lo desabrochó y pronto se lo quitó por completo. Ella se abrazó rápidamente a él, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del chico al sentir los pechos de su amada junto a su piel. Sin dejar de besarla, la empujó levemente para que quedara tumbada en el colchón; despacio se incorporó para contemplarla, provocando el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Mimi. El rubio ya antes estaba seguro de aquel hecho, pero sin duda esa fue la confirmación: no existía nada más hermoso que ella.

La luz de luna ante la tormenta que parecía ir cesando poco a poco le permitía ver los labios hinchados de la chica y el movimiento de su pecho respirando de forma agitada. Suspiró suavemente y sumergió su rostro entre aquellas curvas que parecían llamarle desde siempre.

El rubio volvió junto a ella y se hundió en su boca, provocando que gimiera levemente; su mente estaba empezando a trabajar con dificultad. Bajó sus labios por el cuello de la chica con delicadeza, como si de una caricia se tratase más que de un beso. Seguidamente, con decisión, se apoderó con su boca de uno de sus pechos, lamiéndolo, besándolo, e incluso mordiéndolo suavemente. Sentía bajo él los pulmones de ella llenándose de aire, así como sus fuertes latidos.

Mientras, ella no dejaba de acariciar su espalda y su cabello, no pudiendo evitar tirar de algún mechón cuando el grado de su excitación se elevaba, por lo que estos tirones se hacían más continuos, hecho que a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Yamato aprovechó un momento en el que se separaron para tomar aire y quitarse la camiseta; Mimi ya antes lo había visto pasearse por la casa con el torso desnudo, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, fue como si mirara algo desconocido, lo más perfecto que hubiera visto.

Ahora el rubio posó sus ojos en las piernas de la chica. Aún se encontraban cubiertas por el pantalón de su pijama, así que él se encargó de quitárselo sin más demora.

¿Cómo podía existir algo tan tremendamente suave? Esa era la pregunta que ocupaba la mente de Yamato cada vez que sus manos tenían el honor de tocar su piel. Sus piernas, que también tenían ese color perfecto que poseía el resto de su cuerpo, parecían hechas de terciopelo.

El rubio besó todo lo que pudo, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Mimi y las apretó con fuerza, intentando abarcar todo lo que le fuera posible. Ella se movió más hacia él provocando así que su última pizca de autocontrol desapareciera por completo. Deslizó por las piernas de la chica el único resto de ropa que llevaba. Subió de nuevo, besando todo a su paso, pasando por sus piernas, su abdomen, sus senos y regresando a la boca, la cual devoró en el menor tiempo posible.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió las delicadas manos de Mimi deslizarse por su espalda, llegando hasta el borde de sus pantalones. Ambos abrieron los ojos, y pudo ver en las lagunas chocolate de ella el deseo brillando en su interior. Le sonrió y volvió a besarla con pasión, sintiendo cómo poco a poco sus pantalones iban deslizándose por sus piernas. Lo mismo sucedió con la última prenda que éste llevaba puesta.

Se colocó sobre ella, poniendo los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo cuidando de no aplastarla. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran sus respiraciones y la poca agua cayendo en el exterior.

La besó una y otra vez, alternándose entre su cuello y su boca, no podía dejar de disfrutar cada vez que sentía los labios de ella corresponderle con la misma pasión. Las manos de la chica recorrían sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas, y podía sentirla suspirar de cuando en cuando.

En un arrebato, el rubio deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de la chica, acariciando suavemente su abdomen, pasando por su ombligo y llegando a sus caderas. La miró a los ojos y bajo su mano para sumergir uno de sus dedos dentro la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y temblara entre sus brazos.

Ella lo miraba dulcemente, como indicándole que siguiera. Entró un poco más, pasando por lo que supuso era su punto más sensible, pues al tocarlo, se retorció debajo de él, llena de placer.

Volvió a acariciarla allí obteniendo los mismos resultados, podía sentir su respiración agitada y su piel caliente contra la suya. La besó en la frente por un instante y se posicionó de forma adecuada entre sus piernas. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Yamato quería saber si estaba lista, si quería seguir adelante. Mimi asintió, siendo capaz de leer las preguntas en su mirada.

El rubio la besó con pasión en los labios, para seguidamente hundirse en su cuerpo en una sola embestida.

Mimi estaba tensa y Yamato algo asustado. ¿Le estaría haciendo mucho daño? Pero poco a poco el cuerpo de ella se fue relajando y comenzó a acariciar su espalda a la vez que sus labios se movían sobre los suyos. Él, ya más seguro, salió despacio de su cuerpo para volver a entrar.

De pronto sintió como la chica movía sus caderas hacia él, provocando que una oleada de placer recorriera todo su ser. Se dejó llevar de nuevo y empezó a proporcionarle embestidas suaves, lentas y desquiciantes que lo estaban matando de gozo. El rostro de Mimi empezó a suavizarse, cosa que lo animó a incrementar el ritmo de sus movimientos, todos y cada uno llenos de amor inmenso, así como las caricias y los besos que se regalaban.

Mimi no era capaz de pensar en nada, lo único que ocupaba su mente era Yamato. Matt, Matt y más Matt; lo único que reclamaba su cuerpo era a Yamato, y el único sonido que salía de sus labios era su nombre, entremezclado de alguno que otro suspiro.

Ya en la lejanía de la realidad, el chico podía escuchar los gemidos que ambos estaban emitiendo. El sudor recorría su espalda y sus manos buscaban las de Mimi desesperadamente. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sintiéndose al borde del abismo. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el placer y el inmenso amor reflejados en su rostro. La besó suavemente y le susurró al oído.

– Mírame.

Los ojos chocolate de la chica se encontraron con los suyos, y en ese momento se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo.

– Te amo…

Le dijo mientras continuaba con las embestidas en el interior de la chica, sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, agarró más fuerza y se hundió hasta lo más hondo del interior de la persona que amaba, arrancándose él mismo un gemido de placer que soltó al oído de Mimi.

Estaba por terminar y no lo deseaba…

– ¡Ah, Yamato! ¡Te amo!

Gritó con fuerza la castaña, quien arqueó su cuello al sentir como la presión en su vientre se volvía insoportable y en algún momento no concreto, una sensación extraña no comparable a nada que ella hubiera experimentado antes se arremolinó en la zona de su cuerpo que estaba en el más puro contacto con él.

En ese mismo instante la chica se arqueo completamente hacia Yamato y gritó con fuerza su nombre. El rubio no pudo controlarse ni un segundo más y se dejó ir, junto a ella, a ese paraíso al cual nunca habían entrado. Era como si hubieran tocado el cielo con las manos.

Se dejaron llevar por el placer que estaban sintiendo en ese momento y un montón de sensaciones estallaron dentro de ambos. Aquello había sido increíble… mejor de lo que hubieran imaginado.

El rostro de Mimi estaba tendido de lado sobre la suave y cómoda cama en la que los dos se habían entregado al otro por primera vez. La chica tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración descompuesta.

Por su parte, el rubio cayó derrotado sobre el cuerpo de Mimi. Ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos hasta que sus respiraciones y latidos volvieron a su ritmo normal.

Yamato tomó la mejilla de la castaña y le besó los labios con suavidad.

– Te amo, Mimi. – susurró en aquel beso que le regalaba a la chica. El calor se paseaba por su cuerpo y su aliento chocaba contra los labios de la menor.

– Yo te amo más… – contestó Mimi con una sonrisa en su rostro, adorando sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

– Ahora sí… eres completamente mía. – susurró enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Mimi, aspirando su dulce aroma que tan loco lo volvía. – Para toda la eternidad.

Unas risas cansadas salieron de la boca de Mimi al momento que lo abrazó con cariño.

– Y tú eres sólo mío, nadie más puede tenerte… – dijo contenta.

También rió por las palabras que salían de los labios de su novia. Subió con cuidado al rostro de Mimi y la besó con amor, un beso de verdad, en el que nuevamente volvía a invadir la boca de la chica.

Mimi le besó de vuelta con el mismo afecto y se relajó, estaba tan feliz… todo eso que había sentido al tener a Yamato dentro de ella era algo indescriptible, lo más hermoso que habría podido sentir jamás. Era como si se hubieran vuelto uno solo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron abrazados sin decir palabra alguna, mirándose a los ojos llenos de amor y con una sonrisa sincera. Mimi se acurrucó en el pecho de Yamato y cerró los ojos, además de que era tarde, estaba agotada… de ser un día horrible había pasado a ser el mejor. Y esa noche dormiría en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Matt también estaba agotado, recargó su cabeza con la de Mimi y la abrazó con fuerza cuando sintió como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Sin duda esa noche había sido de lo más extraña, pero a pesar de todo, era la mejor de toda su vida.

– Gracias… príncipe azul. – susurró Mimi con una sonrisa.

Yamato le besó la frente y la acercó más hacia él. Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y notó que Mimi ya estaba completamente dormida. El chico suspiró aún con una sonrisa y miró hacia la ventana.

– Hmm… parece que ha dejado de llover.

Dijo en voz baja y prosiguió a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños al lado de Mimi. No insistiría con que le dijera lo que le había pasado, sabía que tarde o temprano, ella se lo iba a decir.

...

"_On an autumn night we became one._"

* * *

><p><em>"En una noche de otoño nos hicimos uno solo."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ow! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Espero les haya gustado! Creo que es uno de mis favoritos, no sé, sera por el lemon (?)  
>Haha, así me gustan a mi! Llenos de amor :'D ...siento que le dan mucha intensidad a la historia y al romance entre los personajes... y les tengo una pregunta:<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el lemon?**  
><strong>ASDF, es que es uno de los primeros que escribo, y definitivamente el primero que publico xD! Sé que aún me falta práctica, lo leí varias veces y creo que quedó decente, y es que quise evitar completamente el uso de palabras extremas! Quería que fuera pura miel y romance! ~<strong>

**Y pues ¿que más? Las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes, y ya pudieron ver un poco de la relación entre Mimi y Hikari... y que el jefe está comenzando a sospechar y podría tramar algo D:! Además... ¿que pasaría si Yamato se enterara de la verdad? ...les juro que ya tenía todo el capi que sigue escrito, pero de pronto se me vinieron más ideas a la cabeza para alargar la historia un poco! De hecho mi intención original era dejarlos con cuatro capítulos, pero luego surgió un quinto, y ahora hasta planeo un epílogo xD!**

**Les quiero agradecer todo el apoyo hasta ahora brindado! Cada opinión y crítica que recibo me saca una gran sonrisa! Estoy muy contenta de que estén leyendo esta historia y sus reviews me animan a publicar los capítulos con rapidez! En verdad, mil gracias a los lectores que se toman la molestia de escribirme! ~ Sepan que me hacen infinitamente feliz :'D! Y a los lectores silenciosos, también les agradezco que la estén leyendo, ojalá encuentren el tiempo de mandarme un review si les gustó el capítulo :')! OH! Y GRACIAS también a los que se suscribieron y pusieron el fic en sus favoritos!**

**Espero sus reviews para este capítulo! Por favor anímense! No les cuesta nada, y sí me hacen muy feliz!**

**Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>


	4. Invierno

****Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.****

* * *

><p><strong>El último revólver<strong>

**Capítulo 4: ****INVIERNO**

* * *

><p>Era ya diciembre y un frío impresionante azotaba la ciudad. Todos los alrededores estaban llenos de adornos navideños y grandes pinos. Se sentía el espíritu de paz y alegría propio de la época. Era ya de noche y una parejita de enamorados se encontraba caminando en dirección a casa antes de que comenzara a nevar, como se había previsto en las noticias.<p>

– Con toda esta nieve me es difícil caminar… – dijo una chica de ojos color chocolate.

– Tú fuiste la que prefirió ir a pie. – respondió su acompañante, sonriendo.

– Y no me arrepiento, ¡es mi época favorita del año! Me encanta pasear por las calles nevadas y ver la ciudad adornada de colores.

– A mí me encanta verte feliz, sólo por eso accedí a no usar el auto, ¡está haciendo un frío horrible!

– Gracias por llevarme a cenar, amor. Fue una noche increíble. – dijo la chica, acurrucándose en el hombro de su novio mientras seguían caminando.

– Aún no ha acabado. Deberíamos salir a cenar más seguido, me gusta cuando no trabajas turno doble. – expresó Yamato pasando su brazo por la cintura de la castaña.

– A mí también, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto!

Ya estando sólo a unas cuantas calles de la casa, pasaron por el parque donde estaba ese árbol de cerezo que en estas épocas yacía dormido y sin hoja alguna. Parecía congelado, pero ni eso le quitaba su belleza.

– Mimi, espera. – exclamó Yamato, deteniéndose.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Ven, acerquémonos allá, al Montblanc. – dijo apuntando al árbol.

La tomó de la mano y cruzaron el parque nevado hasta llegar al gran árbol. El rubio se detuvo a contemplarlo sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que extrañó a Mimi, pero decidió también observar el árbol en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

– ¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí? – preguntó la chica.

– Es que lo estuve pensando y… este árbol, este preciso lugar es muy especial para ambos. – hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a Mimi a los ojos. – Fue donde en primavera nos conocimos, en verano pasamos aquí el festival Tanabata, en otoño estuvimos aquí la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Y ahora…

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Mimi al ver como el chico de pronto se había quedado callado.

– Es una noche hermosa… ¿nos sentamos?

– Me encantaría, yo también adoro este lugar. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero pensé que tenías frío...

– Quiero pasar un rato aquí antes de volver a la casa… eso es todo.

Yamato tomó la mano de Mimi y se sentó en el suelo nevado, invitándola a hacer lo mismo, ambos recargados en el gran árbol.

– Está bien, aunque en casa nos espera una cama calientita. – respondió Mimi entusiasta.

– Lo sé, es sólo que al pasar por aquí y ver este lugar quise que nos detuviéramos, como tu dijiste, es una noche increíble… ¿Ya viste las estrellas? –

Mimi se recargó en el hombro del rubio y miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Era una vista espectacular. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y las estrellas se veían como nunca. Las luces navideñas en los alrededores de la ciudad hacían todo aún más bello; la castaña sonrió emocionada.

– ¡Es hermoso!

Yamato no contestó, sólo pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica para abrazarla y atraerla más hacia él. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, tan sólo mirando al cielo. Y aunque hacía frío, a ellos parecía no importarles; cualquier momento era especial si estaban juntos.

– No puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo… pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. – dijo la chica, recordando aquel día de primavera.

Pero Yamato no respondió, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus bellos ojos azules brillaban intensamente mientras contemplaban el cielo invernal.

– ¿Amor? – preguntó Mimi, al ver que el rubio no le contestaba.

Aún sin respuesta. La chica se movió de su lugar para hincarse frente al rubio y mirarlo detenidamente. Yamato estaba completamente pensativo, tanto que no notó cuando Mimi pegó su frente a la de él.

– ¡Matt! – exclamó casi en un grito.

– ¿Eh? – dijo el rubio saliendo de su trance. – Mimi… ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué pasa? – respondió extrañada. – Dímelo tú, pareces distraído…

Y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio, aunque en esta ocasión fue diferente. Yamato ya no miraba el cielo estrellado, ahora sus bellas lagunas azules estaban posadas en ella, observándola tan profundamente que la chica se sonrojo al instante.

– ¡Ah! – Mimi se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos, estaba completamente roja, tener esos hermosos ojos observándola con tanta insistencia la dejó paralizada. – ¿Ya me vas a decir que pasa? – dijo dejando ver uno de sus ojos por entre sus dedos.

– Mimi… eres hermosa. – dijo sin dejar de contemplarla.

Tomó ambas manos de la chica con delicadeza y las retiró de su rostro para así poder pasar su mano por la mejilla de esta y acariciarla con dulzura. Ahora fue Mimi quien quedó muda.

– Estaba pensando justo en eso… – dijo Yamato sonriendo. – Es que yo… cada vez que te veo quiero…

– Quiero abrazarte… – completó Mimi.

– Quiero besarte... – respondió el rubio.

– Quiero escucharte... – continuó ella.

– Quiero tenerte…

– Quiero sentirte…

– Quiero casarme contigo.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa última frase salir de los labios del rubio. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

– Yamato… ¿Qué dijiste?

– No sé si sea el momento adecuado… pero ya no puedo esperar.

Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la chica ayudándola a ponerse de pie también; para después sacar de su abrigo una pequeña caja color rojo, con un gran moño dorado.

– Es para ti. – dijo entregándoselo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Q-qué es? – preguntó nerviosa, su corazón estaba latiendo sin control.

– No lo averiguarás hasta que lo abras, hermosa.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos confundida. Rápidamente quitó el moño de la caja y se detuvo unos segundos antes de abrirla. ¿Acaso sería?… sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa y cuando por fin abrió la cajita no pudo contenerse.

– ¡Yamato!

– Mimi, te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien. Y prometo amarte por siempre, para toda la eternidad.

El rubio inmediatamente se arrodilló y tomó la suave mano de Mimi con delicadeza.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

– Yo…

Desde que abrió aquella caja no podía articular palabra alguna. Cuando vio en ella un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes casi se le sale el corazón del pecho y no fue hasta que escuchó las palabras que Yamato acababa de decirle que pudo reaccionar. Y otra vez ese sentimiento que solamente él podía hacerla sentir la invadió. Sus ojos de pronto se nublaron y comenzó a llorar.

– Yo… ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó la chica a la vez que también se arrodillaba en el suelo y se lanzaba a abrazarlo. – Te amo. Te amo, Yamato Ishida.

– Entonces… ¿es un sí definitivo? – dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos también estaban cristalinos. – Ya hasta te hice llorar.

– Tonto… ya sabes que lloro de felicidad, yo… no me esperaba algo así. – dijo aun hundida en el pecho del chico.

– Lo había estado pensando y no tengo dudas. Eres el amor de mi vida y... quiero hacerte la más feliz del mundo. – le susurró Yamato acariciando sus cabellos.

– P-pero... ¿Qué dices? – dijo la chica entre sollozos y lágrimas. – Si desde que te conocí le diste sentido a mi vida… todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me has hecho la más feliz.

– Entonces… ¿puedo? – dijo el rubio tomándola de las mejillas para verla a la cara.

– Adelante… – dijo Mimi dándole la cajita y poniéndose de pie.

El chico sonrió con dulzura.

– Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– Sí.

Yamato Ishida ahora era el hombre más feliz del universo. Aunque desde que compró ese anillo había estado seguro de la respuesta de Mimi, escucharla de sus propios labios hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado. El chico sacó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida.

Se puso de pie y con delicadeza tomó a la chica de las mejillas para unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de amor. Mimi pasó sus manos por entre los cabellos del rubio y siguió con el beso, profundizándolo cada vez más. Habían llegado a un momento en el que el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido, así que no sabían exactamente cuánto había pasado cuando al fin se separaron.

– Te amo más que a mi vida misma. – dijo Mimi viéndolo a los ojos con dulzura.

– Mimi… – dijo sonriendo. – Tú eres mi vida.

Y así era, iban a estar juntos por siempre. Hasta que el universo se los permitiera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esa misma noche, en un lugar lejos de ahí pero conocido muy bien por Mimi, se encontraba un sujeto de cabello azulado, hablando con quien pareciera ser una persona que trabajaba para él.

– Entonces… se confirman mis sospechas. – exclamó el peliazul mientras observaba unas fotos.

– Así es, señor Ichijouji. He estado siguiendo a la chica desde hace dos semanas y pude comprobar que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con él. En las mañanas va a su trabajo en un restaurant pequeño y algunas noches las toma para cumplir con las obligaciones que tiene aquí.

– Bien hecho… ¿tienes el nombre de su supuesto noviecito?

– Así es, señor. Se llama Yamato Ishida.

– ¿Ishida? …ese apellido me suena extrañamente familiar.

– Le sorprenderá saber esto. Ese sujeto parece trabajar con la policía privada. Lo seguí una vez, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que alguien lo asechaba y no quise arriesgarme.

– ¿Policía privada? – exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par. – Entonces esa niña ha estado viéndome la cara de idiota todo este tiempo, sabe muy bien que ellos son nuestros enemigos más peligrosos, llevan años buscando el paradero de esta asociación, por culpa de esos imbéciles nos hemos tenido que estar cambiando de ubicación en los últimos años…

– Espero que mi información haya sido útil, jefe.

– Puedes retirarte. – dijo tajantemente.

Cuando su espía salió de la oficina, Ken Ichijouji encendió su computadora dispuesto a conseguir información. Buscó entre los archivos que tenían y lo que encontró le sorprendió más de lo que pensó. Al parecer el tal Yamato Ishida no sólo trabajaba para la policía privada, si no que era uno de los más altos al mando.

– Interesante… – dijo mientras seguía leyendo información.

Miró de nuevo las fotos que le habían dejado, en todas salían Mimi y el tal Yamato abrazados, sonriendo y pasándola juntos. No había duda, él era la razón por la que su mejor asesina se había estado atrasando con lo que debía ser su prioridad. No habría mandado a uno de sus espías a seguirla de no ser porque mes tras mes descuidaba más su trabajo en la asociación.

– Y por culpa de este idiota te has vuelto menos eficiente, Meems. – dijo observando las fotografías con un semblante frío. – Seguramente él también es la causa de que tengas urgencia por sacar a tu hermana de aquí…

Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, viendo como comenzaba a nevar.

– Nunca debiste descuidar tu trabajo. – dijo como si estuviera hablando con la chica. – ¿Qué no se supone que tu pequeña hermana era lo más importante para ti?

Ken Ichijouji suspiró y volteó hacia una de las grandes vitrinas que tenía en su oficina, la cual estaba llena de revólveres de mucha potencia.

– Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, sin duda el que ese policía desaparezca del mapa me va a facilitar los movimientos en la asociación. – hizo una pausa. – Y Mimi Tachikawa habrá aprendido una lección que jamás olvidará.

Pasaron tan sólo cinco segundos para que se le formara una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada en los labios.

– El .44 Remington Magnum… – dijo casi en un susurro, con su sonrisa aún más grande. – Creo que después de todo… sí te lo voy a mandar como regalo de Navidad, Meems.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Varias semanas pasaron y el frío siguió intensificándose en la ciudad, al igual que las nevadas. A pesar de eso, se sentía un espíritu de alegría entre las personas ya que en pocos días sería Navidad. Para Yamato y Mimi todo iba mejor que nunca, pero no tenían idea de cómo las cosas pronto comenzarían a complicarse.

El reloj despertador marcaba las ocho de la mañana y al instante comenzó a emitir sonidos cada vez más fuertes y rápidos.

– Mff… amor, apaga la alarma… – susurró Mimi aún medio dormida.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez y sin levantarse alzó su brazo y rápidamente apagó el despertador.

– Ya es hora de levantarse, princesa. – dijo abrazándola al tiempo que le besaba la frente.

– Ow… no deberíamos ir a trabajar hoy, quiero quedarme aquí contigo. – dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Yamato.

Llevaban durmiendo juntos desde aquella noche en otoño, y ni uno dejaría que eso cambiara, ya que a partir de esa ocasión habían pasado las noches más hermosas de sus vidas y las mañanas más bellas al despertar juntos.

– Ya es el último día de trabajo, tendremos después una semana de vacaciones navideñas que vamos a disfrutar al máximo.

– Así será mientras estemos juntos. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

– Claro que sí. Iré a darme una ducha, tú puedes quedarte acostada un rato más. – exclamó levantándose de la cama.

– Así lo haré… hoy entro más tarde al restaurante. – dijo Mimi acostándose boca abajo y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. – Aunque en verdad no quisiera, no sé porqué… pero hoy tengo ganas de que estemos juntos y no hagamos nada más.

– No seas impaciente, nos esperan días así muy pronto. – replicó el chico con una sonrisa.

– Hmm… lo sé… – dijo hundiendo aún más su rostro entre las almohadas.

– Que dormilona eres...

Yamato le acarició los cabellos y se paró de la cama. Entró al baño y seguido se escuchó el sonido del agua salir con fuerza. La chica seguía recostada en la cama sin muchas ganas de levantarse. En menos de diez minutos el rubio había salido de la ducha y vio como su prometida parecía estar dormida, sonrió negando con la cabeza y se dirigió al armario a tomar su ropa.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a vestirse cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda.

– Se va a resfriar si anda todo mojado y con sólo una toalla cubriéndole de este frío, príncipe azul…

Las manos de Mimi comenzaron a acariciar el pecho desnudo del rubio, quien se estremeció al instante.

– Y yo que pensé que estabas dormida aún, tramposa…

Yamato sonrió y se volteo en dirección a la chica, para después sumergir su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la chica, comenzando a besarlo con suavidad. Mimi levantó su rostro para darle mayor libertad y hundió sus dedos en los cabellos del rubio.

Rápidamente subió a los labios de la chica y se apoderó de ellos. Mimi abrió un poco más su boca y regresó ese beso con cariño, rodeando el cuello de Matt con sus brazos como siempre solía hacerlo. No quería que el beso terminara, ni tampoco que el chico se fuera, quería estar con él ese día, así que lentamente bajó sus manos por la espalda del chico y jaló con delicadeza la toalla que este llevaba puesta.

– ¡Hey! estaba desprevenido. – dijo terminando aquel beso y sonriendo de manera pícara. – Creo que hoy voy a llegar tarde…

– ¿Tú crees? – respondió Mimi sonrojada mientras sonreía de la misma manera y su mano comenzaba a toquetear el miembro del rubio de una manera tímida.

Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Yamato al sentir la iniciativa de su prometida. Sin dejar que la chica continuara, volvió a apoderarse de su boca, pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la pijama de esta y las aferró con fuerza a su cintura, mientras las de ella subían a su nuca y hacían que el beso se profundizara.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Las mejillas de Mimi estaban notablemente rojas y su pecho se movía rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración.

– Como te amo, princesa. – dijo él mientras volvía a su cuello y comenzaba a dar suaves besos, a los que ella respondía con suspiros casi imperceptibles.

– Yo… te amo más. – respondió con algo de dificultad.

A medida que aumentaba la intensidad de los besos, a ambos se les hacía más difícil controlarse. El rubio puso su mano sobre uno de los pechos de ella y comenzó a masajearlo aún por debajo de la blusa, cosa que hizo que Mimi sintiera una corriente de placer por todo el cuerpo, sus piernas flaquearon.

Poco después se encontró recostada en la cama con Yamato sobre ella, acariciándola y besándola con suavidad. Los besos comenzaron a intensificarse y Mimi iba perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones al sentir la masculinidad de él latiendo entre sus piernas, la chica ya no aguantó más y procedió a quitarse ella misma la blusa que llevaba puesta, para después abrazar con fuerza al rubio y pegar su cuerpo completamente al de este.

Dicha acción hizo que el rubio se estremeciera y casi al instante se apoderó con su boca de uno de sus pechos, mientras continuaba masajeando el otro con su mano. Mimi comenzó a gemir con sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que adoraba sentir como Yamato la amaba y comenzaba con hacerle el amor. Sus labios se tiñeron de más rosa, sus piernas se abrieron un poco más, la temperatura comenzaba a subir y eso la volvía loca.

En un acto involuntario, levantó sus caderas, provocando una fricción que hizo que él perdiera la cordura completamente y transformara sus suaves caricias en unas llenas de pasión y deseo. Bajo una de sus manos a las piernas de Mimi y comenzó a quitarle el pants de la pijama que aun llevaba puesto, y cuando se deshizo de este, empezó a retirar también la última prenda de la chica, rozando con sus yemas la suave piel de su prometida.

– Ah, Mimi… me haces perder la razón… – dijo el rubio mientras depositaba suaves besos en el abdomen de esta. – Me haces capaz de dar todo por ti…

– Y tú a mi me vuelves loca… – susurró la chica al ahogar un suspiro en su pecho.

De pronto Yamato se quedó paralizado unos instantes al sentir la mano de la chica apoderarse de su miembro, que comenzaba a subir y bajar como un vaivén con rapidez. De su garganta salió un gemido de placer, disfrutó lo que ella hacía unos instantes, hasta que sintió que no iba a poder aguantarlo mucho más.

Se soltó del agarre y volvió a besarla. Lentamente bajó su mano para hundir sus dedos dentro de la chica, haciendo que esta se arqueara completamente entre sus brazos. Mimi cerró los ojos, suspirando en silencio, y pasó sus manos finas por el pecho tibio de su pareja.

Los roces que el rubio le proporcionaba la estaban dejando sin aliento. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más en busca del placer que esos dedos eran capaces de darle. Sus manos seguían palpando el pecho de Matt, acariciándolo con deseo.

Se separó de los labios de Mimi y empezó a besar nuevamente su cuello, dejando marcas por donde sus labios y lengua pasaran, bajó hasta estar entre los pechos de la chica y continuó besando cada rincón de su piel, sus dedos seguían mimando la entrepierna de la chica, la cual cada vez sentía más y más húmeda.

– Ya… ya no puedo esperar más… – exclamó la castaña entre suspiros ahogados.

El rubio tampoco podía esperar más, así que abrió el cajón del buró al lado de la cama y sacó un condón de una pequeña caja, para rápidamente ponérselo y continuar con lo que hacían. Buscó la mano de la chica y cuando se encontraron, le besó dulcemente los labios.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Mimi y se fue acercando a su destino, para seguidamente hundirse en ella de una embestida. La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente, apretando el agarre entre su mano y la de Yamato. Era tan hermoso lo que sentía, simplemente maravilloso.

Las caderas de la castaña se inclinaron hacia arriba dándole señal de que todo iba ben, de que todo era perfecto. El chico empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que los dos gimieran el nombre del otro. Mimi abrazó la cintura de Yamato con sus piernas, haciendo la unión mucho más fuerte y profunda.

Tenerlo dentro, sentirlo dentro de ella era algo indescriptible. El placer la embriagaba nublándole la mente y su respiración era entrecortada. Sus sincronizados movimientos cada vez se hacían más y más frenéticos.

Por su parte, el rubio apenas estaba consciente de donde estaba, ahora el mundo entero se reducía sólo a ella. Unas cuantas embestidas más hicieron que su mente se perdiera y que su vista se volviera borrosa. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica temblar mientras un fuerte grito salió de lo más hondo de su ser.

El rubio embistió aún más profundo a Mimi, casi sintiendo como sus propios muslos tocaban los de ella. Continúo haciéndolo aumentando el ritmo, gimiéndole al oído, estaba a punto de terminar. Tomó uno de los pechos de la chica y se apodero de él con su boca, y de pronto las embestidas se tornaron más fuertes, estaba a punto de llegar y ya no aguantaba más, gemía mudamente por no querer soltar el pecho de la chica.

– ¡Yamato!

Mimi ya no podía más, estaba al borde del éxtasis y ya no pensaba con claridad, sólo sabía que sentía más que nunca la necesidad de estar con Yamato, de estar con él hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Arqueó su cuello hacia atrás sabiendo que ya estaba a punto de llegar, sintió cómo la presión en su vientre se volvía incontenible y en ese mismo instante fue como si alcanzara el paraíso.

El rubio no pudo controlarse ni un segundo más y se dejó ir, soltando el pecho de Mimi cuando al fin sintió que llegaba a su límite. Enseguida se dejó caer encima la chica sin lastimarle, su respiración era entrecortada y estaba ligeramente agotado, pero sin duda alguna, era capaz de repetirlo.

– No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Mimi. – dijo el chico besando la frente de su prometida.

– Nunca... – la chica apenas y podía hablar. – Nunca necesitaré a alguien más que a ti, nunca jamás.

– Es bueno saberlo. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Al final tú ganaste, hiciste que me quedara aquí…

– Y dejame decirte que fue muy fácil convencerte, mi príncipe azul. – dijo Mimi sonriendo con picardía.

– No puedo resistirme contigo… – hizo una pausa y la besó con dulzura. – Pero ya me tengo que ir… tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

– Osh… no quiero que vayas.

– Jajaja, es inevitable; y por culpa tuya ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo. – dijo el chico levantándose de donde estaba.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Sigo yo, tú ya tuviste tu turno!

– Pues no nos queda de otra… – dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de las mejillas. – Vamos juntos.

– Pensé que tardarías más en captar. – replicó la chica feliz lanzándose a los brazos de Yamato.

El rubio la tomó por la espalda y piernas para cargarla como princesa y enseguida comenzó a depositarle cortos y dulces besos en todo el rostro.

– Jajaja, ¡me haces cosquillas! ¡Vamos a bañarnos! – exclamó Mimi hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico.

– Vamos entonces, princesa.

Y así el día continuó de manera normal. Cuando terminaron de darse un baño, salieron y se prepararon a ir para sus trabajos. Desayunaron algo rápido y Mimi despidió a Yamato con amor, y aunque ya había pasado una mañana de lo más maravillosa a su lado, estaba segura de que ese día no quería dejarlo ir.

. . .

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el rubio se había ido a trabajar. Mimi veía la televisión en la sala mientras esperaba a que diera el medio día para irse ella también, estaba distraída cambiando los canales sin prestar atención a lo que estaba en pantalla, un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, mas no entendía la razón. Y justo cuando le dejó al fin en un canal, tocaron la puerta.

– ¿Quién podrá ser?

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la entrada. Se asomó por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba, parecía un mensajero, pues traía un regalo.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo abriendo la puerta.

– Traigo este paquete para Mimi Tachikawa. – dijo el mensajero mostrándole una caja mediana con envoltura roja y un gran moño verde.

– ¿Para mí?

Le pareció raro, puesto a que por lo general, llegaban paquetes sólo para Matt.

– Sí, por favor firme aquí para comprobar que lo recibió. – dijo entregándole el regalo y una hoja para que firmara.

Mimi tomó el paquete y rápidamente hizo lo que el hombre le pidió. El mensajero se despidió de inmediato y en cuanto cerró la puerta, la chica corrió a la recámara que ahora era de ambos para abrirlo.

– Hmm… ¿quién lo habrá mandado? – susurró examinando el regalo. – ¡Oh! Aquí hay una nota.

"_Como te has portado bien, aquí está tu regalo de Navidad.  
>Atte. K. Ichijouji."<em>

– ¿El jefe me mandó algo? – exclamó sorprendida. – ¿Qué podrá ser?

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a romper la envoltura del regalo con algo de duda, no sabía que es lo que su jefe tramaba con este detalle, nunca antes le había mandado nada para Navidad, o para ninguna otra fecha…

Una vez retirada toda la envoltura se encontró con una caja blanca. Quitó la tapa y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido de esta.

– El .44 Remington Magnum… – dijo casi en un susurro y entonces recordó.

…

_–Exacto, ya me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que entras te quedas embobada viéndolo en la vitrina… si te sigues portando bien, tal vez te lo mande en Navidad. _

_– ¡Claro que lo quiero! ¿Me imagina con un revolver así? Y por fin desecharía esa pistola vieja que no se compara con una magnum… _

…

– No lo puedo creer… – dijo sacando el revólver y examinándolo. – En verdad me lo está regalando…

La chica tomó el objeto con cuidado, no sabía si debía alegrarse… sin duda antes hubiera sido el regalo ideal, pero ahora que tenía a Yamato a su lado, pensaba terminar con todo lo de la asociación en cuanto pudiera. Aunque eso no significaba que no le pareciera un gran arma.

– Tal vez debería devolverla... – dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. – Hmm... ¿que se sentirá apuntar con una de estas?

De pronto lo tomó con determinación y extendió su brazo derecho apuntando hacia la nada. Amartilló el revólver y su dedo índice apretó el gatillo con algo de duda.

– ¡BANG! – exclamó imitando el sonido de un disparo.

Pero cuando soltó el gatillo, una bala salió disparada con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la habitación sin que la chica se lo esperara. El estruendoso sonido retumbó en sus oídos y en toda la casa.

– ¡AH! ¿QUÉ RAYOS? – gritó asustada dejando caer el arma al suelo. – ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Obviamente no le asustaba el hecho de haber disparado, sino que definitivamente no se esperaba que el señor Ichijouji habría incluido balas en su obsequio.

– ¡Está cargado con balas! ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandármelo así? – dijo tocándose el pecho para tratar de calmarse.

Miró en dirección hacia donde había disparado accidentalmente y abrió sus ojos de par en par a causa del pánico.

– ¡No lo puedo creer, hice un hoyo en la pared! ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a Matt?

La chica se paró rápidamente de la cama y la caja que tenía en sus piernas cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista un sobre que no había notado.

– ¿Un sobre? – dijo mientras lo recogía. – Seguramente es la nueva lista… ya se había tardado en darme otra…

No le tomó mucha importancia y sus ojos se posaron en el gran agujero que había dejado en la pared, lo peor del caso es que la bala seguía enterrada en este.

– ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Será imposible de ocultar… – dijo recargándose en la pared. – Después del trabajo pasaré por algo de yeso, a ver si puedo taparlo…

La castaña se dirigió hacia donde yacía tirado el sobre y lo tomó con ambas manos.

– Por ahora… veamos… – susurró abriéndolo y sacando la lista. – Que extraño, al parecer sólo viene un nombre. Ja, será muy senci...

Un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en su corazón le impidieron seguir hablando. De pronto todo le daba vueltas y su mirada comenzó a nublarse. Volvió a mirar aquel nombre sin poder creerlo.

– Ya-Yamato Ishida… oficial privado. – leyó con dificultad. ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

Al parecer no lo era. Le habían mandado ese revólver tan potente que siempre había querido, con una lista como todas las anteriores, con la diferencia de que ahora sólo tenía escrito un nombre… y era el de la persona que amaba con todo su ser.

Pero… ¿por qué Yamato? Él no era una persona corrupta o con negocios sucios bajo la manga, la escoria sólo acababa con la misma escoria, y definitivamente su prometido no entraba en esa categoría. Comenzó a temblar y a sentir como si le faltara aire, de pronto se encontró muy nerviosa. ¿Y si el jefe la había descubierto?

– No, no… eso no puede ser… – susurró Mimi con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Sin embargo esa era la única explicación que encontraba. Ken Ichijouji era la persona más vil que conocía, pero no pensó que pudiera llegar a tal extremo…

– No. Ni crea que le voy a hacer caso esta vez.

La chica se levantó de su sitio y corrió a su antigua habitación por su mochila. La tomó y metió en ella la lista y su nuevo revólver para después salir con prisa de la casa. Temblaba, pero en su interior estaba decidida, no dejaría que su jefe la manipulara. Tomó un taxi para que la dejara cerca de la asociación y unas cuadras antes se bajó para continuar a pie.

Tocó el timbre muchas veces hasta que le respondieron e inmediatamente la dejaron pasar. Corrió a la sala de aquella enorme casa y bajó a la oficina de quien buscaba, y sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entró de una sola vez.

– Señor Ichijouji. – exclamó algo exaltada y cansada de tanto correr.

– ¡Ah, Meems! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Recibiste mi obsequio? – la saludó con su sonrisa arrogante de siempre. – Para que veas que no me olvido de ti.

– ¡No juegue conmigo! ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo sacando la lista de su mochila y mostrándosela a su jefe.

– Ay… pero que humor. ¿Qué no es obvio? Es tu próxima víctima…

– Nosotros sólo acabamos con la escoria, y le puedo asegurar que el oficial Yamato Ishida no hace más que justicia.

– Pues yo no lo creo, si no… ¿por qué encubre a una asesina como tú?

Al escuchar eso, Mimi sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

– ¿Q-qué tonterías está diciendo? – dijo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

– No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil, Tachikawa. Ya lo sé todo, sé que desde hace mucho mantienes una relación con ese tipo, y también se que en vez de cumplir con tus obligaciones te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo con él. – dijo acercándose a Mimi y tomándola de la barbilla. – ¡Pero conmigo nadie se mete, Meems! ¿Lo entiendes?

No lo podía creer. En verdad la había descubierto… sabía sobre su relación con Yamato. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar y no podía controlarse. Nuevamente lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

– No me vengas con lloriqueos. – dijo soltándola bruscamente. – Tú ya sabías que era un oficial privado y aún así te quedaste con él. ¿No te das cuenta de que es un gran riesgo para esta asociación? En su organización buscan constantemente este tipo de lugares donde nos dedicamos al crimen organizado, es por culpa de hombres como él que hemos tenido que cambiar de ubicación tantas veces!

– Y-yo… es que… le juro que él no… no sabe nada de esta asociación, ni que yo soy una… – la chica trataba de responder, pero tenía la garganta cerrada.

– ¿Una asesina? …sí, me lo imaginé. Si lo supiera, él ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a ti y ya estarías refundida tras las rejas. – dijo con desdén. – Me pregunto qué pensaría de ti si se enterara…

– ¡NO! – gritó Mimi sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

– Tienes razón, no será necesario. Después de todo, ya le llegó su hora de morir, según dice la lista.

– Agh…

Mimi ahora se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva, sentía coraje e impotencia, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Pero seguía decidida, ella no iba a asesinar a Yamato y no iba a permitir que nadie más lo tocara siquiera.

– No me puede pedir eso… – dijo entre sollozos. – En verdad, no puede...

– Pero ya lo hice. Escucha Meems, ese hombre representa un estorbo para mí al ser uno de los más altos al mando, sin contar que te distrae de tu trabajo y ha bajado tú eficiencia. Mírate, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi mejor asesina derramar una sola lágrima, y ahora lloras como si fueras una niñita.

– Pro-prometo que ya no me voy a atrasar, pero por favor...

– ¡Cállate! ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo digo! – dijo el peliazul soltándole una bofetada a Mimi.

La chica cayó al suelo y ahí se limpió las lágrimas a la vez que sobaba su mejilla. Trataba de normalizar su respiración y agarrar valor… y a como pudo, se puso de pie.

– No lo voy a hacer. Hágame lo que quiera. Pero deje a Matt fuera de esto.

– Jaja, no seas ilusa, así ya no sería interesante… – hizo una pausa. – Y veo que ya hasta te dio un anillo, ¿eh?

Mimi inmediatamente se cubrió el anillo con su otra mano, sintiendo que él no era digno siquiera de verlo.

– Eso no es de su incumbencia. Y reitero lo que dije, no voy a hacer lo que me pide.

La chica tomó su mochila y sacó el revólver de esta.

– Y tenga su estúpido obsequio, yo no lo necesito. – dijo lanzándolo por el suelo hasta los pies de su jefe.

– Con que ahora quieres mostrar determinación, ¿eh? – hizo una pausa. – Pero me temo que no te queda otra opción.

De pronto, Ken Ichijouji chasqueó los dedos y dos guaruras enormes entraron cargando a su hermanita de los brazos. La pequeña lloraba desesperadamente y pataleaba para que la soltaran, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

– ¡Hikari! – gritó Mimi y corrió hacia su hermanita. – ¡Suéltenla!

– No te esfuerces, Meems… mis hombres pesan y miden el doble que tú. Y mis órdenes fueron que no la soltaran.

– ¡Mimi! ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó la pequeña entre lágrimas.

– ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted? ¡No puede tratar así a una niña, deje a mi hermana en paz, esto no era parte del trato! – exclamó Mimi con furia en sus ojos.

– Tú me estás orillando a esto. Así que decide. Es la vida de ella o la de Yamato Ishida.

Al escuchar esto, Mimi cayó al suelo instantáneamente, sus piernas no le respondieron. Con sus manos tomó su cabeza que parecía estaba a punto de explotar y sintió que la vida se le estaba escapando de su ser.

– Usted… no estará… hablando en serio… – dijo cuando al fin pudo articular palabra.

– No puedo creer que dudes de mi cuando te hablo tan seriamente. Las cosas son como son, Tachikawa. O tu hermana, o tu supuesto noviecito. – sentenció, con una sonrisa desquiciada.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Mimi? ¡Tengo miedo! – seguía gritando Hikari a la vez que pataleaba.

– Que molesta eres, deja de gritar. – dijo el peliazul mirando a la pequeña con desdén. – Llévensela. – ordenó.

– ¡NO! ¡MIMI! – chilló la menor tratando de zafarse. Pero los hombres ya habían cruzado la puerta por la que entraron.

– ¿A DÓNDE LA LLEVAN? ¡No se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima! – exclamó Mimi tratando de ponerse de pie, pero fue imposible, ya que volvió a caerse.

– No te preocupes… no le harán nada a menos que yo se los ordene. Y eso ocurrirá si Yamato Ishida sigue con vida para mañana en la noche.

– ¡Por favor no me haga esto! ¡Le prometo no volver a distraerme! Pero no… no se meta con ellos... son todo lo que tengo...

– ¡Jajajaja! Te ves patética Meems, pero no creas que me vas a convencer. La verdad, esto es más divertido de lo que pensé.

– Por favor… por favor no… – pidió Mimi con dificultad, su rostro estaba completamente rojo a causa de tanto llorar.

– Ya deja de dar lástima, mejor levántate de mi piso y lárgate. Mañana en la noche mandaré a alguien para saber cual fue tu decisión. No te preocupes… no tienes que matar a tu tal _Matt_… pero recuerda que es una cosa por otra, y tu hermanita pagará las consecuencias.

– Ella es tan sólo una niña, no ha vivido nada… ¡NO PUEDE HACERLE ESTO!

– Tienes razón, tiene toda una vida por delante, que pena que podría ser truncada por tu culpa…

– Es usted el ser más despreciable que conozco… – dijo Mimi ahora sí poniéndose de pie, con dificultad.

– Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Ahora lárgate… si haces lo correcto, tu hermanita no tendrá que sufrir. Y que no se te ocurra decir palabra alguna sobre esto a nadie, ya que sólo ocasionarías que la pequeña Hikari pierda la vida.

– Yo…

– Ya no quiero escucharte, ya te di las indicaciones. – dijo recogiendo el revólver que la chica había lanzado al suelo.

Tomó ambas manos de Mimi con fuerza y se lo entregó.

– Y toma, porque lo vas a necesitar.

El peliazul volvió a chasquear los dedos y los mismos hombres altos entraron por Mimi y la tomaron de los brazos para llevarla fuera de la gran casa a la fuerza. La chica estuvo poniendo resistencia a lo largo de todo el pasillo, hasta que al llegar a la puerta principal, ambos hombres la sacaron casi arrojándola al exterior de la casa.

Y discretas, fingiendo estar ajenas a la situación, una preocupada chica de cabellos color violeta veía la escena junto a una alarmada pelirroja, muy pendientes de lo que estaba pasando. Lo habían escuchado todo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya en la calle, Mimi caminaba mareada y sin parar de llorar. No podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba… ella no podía decidir entre la vida de Yamato y la de Hikari. Eran las personas más importantes para ella y su única familia… y aunque el amor que sentía por ambos era muy diferente, era casi igual de intenso.

– ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

La chica caminaba a como podía hacia su casa. Ella había prometido cuidar a su hermanita cuando sus padres murieron, y había hecho todo lo contrario, ahora su vida estaba en peligro.

– Hikari… tú no puedes morir… eres tan pequeña y yo prometí que serías feliz.

La verdad, no tenía escapatoria, sabía que el señor Ichijouji era una persona peligrosa y no se tocaría el corazón para acabar con la vida de su hermana, y de nada serviría denunciarlo, ya que estaba segura que para cuando la policía llegara, su hermanita ya estaría muerta. Conocía de lo que todos ahí eran capaces y ella no podría vivir sabiendo que por su culpa su hermana estaba muerta. Su pequeña Hikari, por quien se había incluso convertido en lo que era ahora, por quien juró que haría lo que fuera por su bienestar...

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo, llegó a casa. Se paró enfrente de la puerta principal y dudo en entrar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando al fin abrió la puerta y se quedó parada en la entrada sin expresión alguna en su rostro, tan sólo eran notorios en sus mejillas los caminos que habían recorrido sus lágrimas. Yamato aún no se encontraba en casa, era temprano y seguía en el trabajo.

Caminó hacia su antigua habitación y desganada lanzó su mochila, con el revólver dentro, hacia el cajón de su mesa de noche. Había llegado a un punto en el que su mente se había bloqueado y le impedía pensar, no sabía que hacer. Salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ir al cuarto que ahora compartía con Yamato, de nuevo dudando antes de abrir la puerta.

De pronto se encontró mirando su dedo anular, ahí vio su anillo de compromiso y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

– Mi amor…

Cerró el puño con fuerza y lo tomó con su otra mano. Ese anillo que llevaba puesto le recordaba al gran amor que sentía por Yamato. El próximo año se convertirían en marido y mujer y ahora lo veía tan lejano, tan imposible.

Y sin más, de pronto sintió que ya no podía respirar y todo se fue tornando negro. Exclamó el nombre de Yamato por última vez antes de caer bruscamente al suelo, desmayada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió una fuerte luz entrando por sus ojos, que parecían querer abrirse.

– Mh… – susurró la chica abriendo los ojos con lentitud. – ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estoy?

– ¡Mimi! Gracias al cielo que despertaste… me tenías muy preocupado. Estaba a punto de llamar a un doctor.

La chica aún veía borroso, pero podía escuchar la voz de Yamato muy cerca de ella. Se talló los ojos y por fin pudo ver con claridad, estaba en la recámara de ambos, recostada en la cama.

– Príncipe azul… – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Te encontré desmayada en la entrada de la habitación cuando llegué del trabajo. – dijo sentándose al lado de la chica.

– No… no lo sé.

Y así era, no parecía acordarse de nada. Pero rápidamente una oleada de imágenes inundó su cabeza y ahí recordó todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Fue como una explosión. Volvió a sentir esa opresión en su pecho y se soltó a llorar en silencio, acurrucándose en el pecho de su prometido.

– Princesa, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Yamato acariciando su espalda para tratar de calmarla. – ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir al médico?

– No, no… creo que me caí porque no he comido bien últimamente…

– Eso no está bien, Mimi, cosas como esta te podrían suceder… y no tienes idea del susto que me hiciste pasar…

– Perdón… no quise hacer que te preocuparas.

– No te disculpes. – dijo abrazándola con fuerza. – Yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. Tu bien estar y tu felicidad van antes que la mía.

Mimi guardó silencio por unos segundos, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Yamato… te amo como no te imaginas. – exclamó de pronto sin poder dejar de llorar. – Y no importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas siempre te voy a amar.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? Estábamos hablando sobre tu salud.

– Por favor, dime que tú también me amas… – suplicó entre sollozos. Sentía la gran necesidad de escuchar esas palabras del hombre que tanto amaba.

– Yo… te amo Mimi, más que a mi propia vida, y lo sabes. – dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente, aún confundido por el estado en que estaba su prometida.

– Yamato… – hizo una pausa y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. – Hazme tuya de nuevo, quiero sentirte dentro de mí… – susurró Mimi en tono suplicante, quería ser suya por última vez.

– ¿Qué dices, Mimi? …te veo muy angustiada, ¿no prefieres que vayamos a dormir? Además, tenemos mañana y todos los días de nuestras vidas para hacer el amor.

– Yo… – la chica ya no pudo continuar hablando y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Eso era lo que ella quería, que todos los días de su vida fueran a su lado. Pero ahora eso no sería posible, no era justo, simplemente no lo era. ¿Y que había pasado con ese deseo que pidió en el festival de verano? ¿Qué no se suponía que debía cumplirse? Incluso ese día se habían prometido estar juntos por siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Nunca debió haber aceptado su invitación de vivir en la misma casa, nunca debió haberse enamorado de él. ¡Ella tenía que haber previsto que las cosas terminarían así! Y ahora... ya era demasiado tarde.

– Mimi… me estas asustando, no llores… ¿dije algo malo? – preguntó Matt mostrando evidente preocupación en sus ojos.

– Por favor... quiero que hagamos el amor esta noche.

Al chico aún le parecía de lo más fuera de lugar esa proposición. Ese día ya lo habían hecho, cosa que realmente no le importaba, pues con ella podría hacer el amor las veces que fueran. Pero ahora no creía que fuera el momento adecuado.

– Princesa, yo…

Pero Mimi ya no lo dejó hablar y se lanzó a sus labios para apoderarse de su boca con una pasión y desesperación que el rubio nunca antes había sentido de su parte. Iba a separarse de ella, pero simplemente no pudo, sentir así a la chica que amaba le contagió la necesidad de continuar. Invadió la boca de Mimi y se recostó sobre ella para profundizar aquel beso.

Mimi comenzó a retirar la camisa de Yamato mientras continuaba jugando dentro de la boca de este. En poco tiempo los dos ya no tenían prenda alguna puesta y se encontraban regalándose caricias y besos sin parar. Y aunque Matt aún sentía que algo no estaba bien, no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de ella, la mujer que tanto amaba y lo volvía loco.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para ambos. Habían hecho el amor durante horas y con una entrega que nunca antes habían sentido el uno del otro. Era ya de madrugada y Yamato se encontraba dormido abrazando a la chica con fuerza mientras ella, aún despierta, lloraba en silencio.

– Te amo… – repetía casi en susurros una y otra vez.

...

_"In winter..."_

* * *

><p><em>"En invierno..."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**OH! La desgracia D:! Hahaha, todos ustedes en el fondo sabían que este momento llegaría ~ ...es un fic corto y ya entró a la recta final. Aun no tengo el próximo capítulo completamente formulado en mi mente, ¡pero el epílogo sí lo tengo más claro! Será algo lindo... o por lo menos trataré.**

**Pero bueno... ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Vieron? Les traje de nuevo un lemon xD... y no lo tenía planeado, pero vi las circunstancias en las que puse a los personajes y me pareció tan inevitable! (OH SÍ). Y fuera de eso, la historia ya se esta poniendo 'intensa y angustiosa' ...mientras escribía el capi me di cuenta de que fue toda una montaña rusa de emociones XD... el principio fue pura miel y el final deja un sentimiento muy diferente.**

**ASDF, y pues... como siempre, actualizando los viernes de cada semana :) Trataré de que así sea con estos últimos capítulos, ya ando en finales y no tengo mucho tiempo pero yo también ando algo picada con la historia. De nuevo les agradezco por todo el apoyo! Una lectora me dijo que revisara los hits de la historia (yo no sabía que eso se podía xD) y me sorprendí mucho al ver que eran 765! WOW! Supongo que es un número aproximado pero sin duda me da una idea de cuantos la están siguendo y eso me levanto el ánimo :D!**

**Gracias por sus RR's, sepan que los amo y que me sacan una gran sonrisa con cada comentario! Cuando reviso mi mail y veo que me llegó un nuevo review me pongo super feliz! Sin ustedes definitivamente no actualizaría tan rápido y con tantas ganas. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme! Y a los lectores silenciosos, mil gracias por seguir la historia! Espero saber de ustedes pronto! También agradezco a los que pusieron el fic en sus favoritos y se suscribieron, es un gran halago para mi.**

**Así que, eso sería todo por ahora! Les agradezco de nuevo el apoyo! ASDF! No se olviden de dejar su review! ~ Es muy fácil y no pierden nada :D Sólo denle clic al gran botón que aparece abajo! Les aseguro que me harían muy feliz!**

****Atto. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>**


	5. Fin de año

****Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.****

* * *

><p><strong>El último revólver<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Fin de año**

* * *

><p>Apenas estaba amaneciendo, el sol comenzaba a asomarse ligeramente sobre la nevada ciudad. Los alrededores estaban tranquilos; la gente dormía, todo parecía estar en completa armonía, el todavía oscuro y despejado cielo contrastaba perfectamente con la blanca nieve del pavimento. Era una madrugada de invierno perfecta, aunque se había pronosticado una tormenta para ese día.<p>

A pesar de que no había una sola alma en las calles a esa hora, una chica de ojos y cabello color chocolate corría desesperada hacia un destino que ella conocía muy bien. A esa gran casa casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Había corrido ya por mucho tiempo, tenía un semblante terrible, los ojos rojos e hinchados y grandes ojeras, seguramente no había dormido esa noche.

Mimi Tachikawa no había parado desde que salió de casa. Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, incluso a dar su vida por la de Yamato y la de Hikari. No podía permitir que nada les sucediera por su culpa. No a ellos.

A las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

– Ah...

De pronto sintió como ya no tenía aire en el pecho y se apoyó en un muro para descansar. Nunca antes había recorrido tanto camino a pie, pero no había de otra, a esa hora no había ninguna clase de servicio de transporte abierto, y de hecho, aunque lo hubiera, no lo habría tomado, no tenía ánimos de verle la cara a nadie. Quería correr, quería escapar, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Dejó su pesada mochila en el suelo y se puso la mano en el pecho; comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con lentitud para recuperar algo de aire. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de confusiones. No sabía que hacer, quería encontrar una salida en la que nadie saliera perdiendo.

– Pero no la hay... – susurró con tristeza. – No la hay...

Amenazaba con derramar lágrimas, pero ya no salían. Había pasado todo el día anterior llorando y lamentándose cual niña pequeña, como hace años que no lo hacía. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, tenía que mostrarse firme ante Ken Ichijouji.

Y aunque aun no digería del todo la situación, los recuerdos del día anterior retumbaban en su cabeza como si los viviera una y otra vez.

_"Recuerda que es una cosa por otra, y tu hermanita pagará las consecuencias."_

_"¿Qué está pasando, Mimi? ¡Tengo miedo!"_

_"Yo… te amo, Mimi, más que a mi propia vida, y lo sabes."_

– Todo es mi culpa... – dijo sin expresión en su rostro.

Se levantó con pesadez tomando su mochila y comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso cada vez más, hasta que de nuevo se encontró corriendo. Ya faltaba menos para llegar a su destino. Siguió y siguió sin descansar, con cada segundo el sol asomaba más sus rayos y eso le preocupaba, no quería que el tiempo pasara, no quería que llegara la noche.

Unos cuantos minutos más bastaron para que la chica de ojos color chocolate se encontrara frente a la gran puerta de la asociación. Timbró una sola vez y espero a que le respondieran, pero en vez de eso, la puerta se abrió y una mano salió para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla dentro rápidamente.

Mimi no reaccionó de inmediato a lo que acababa de suceder, sus reflejos parecían estar muertos ese día, al igual que casi todo su ser. Se alarmó un poco cuando sintió que la arrastraban, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, suspiró de alivio.

– Yolei... me espantaste. – dijo sin ánimos.

– Meems, te ves terrible... – respondió la chica de cabellos violeta.

– Yo... así me siento. – sinceró.

– Y no es para menos... ven, vamos atrás.

– P-pero, tengo algo importante que hablar con...

– Lo sé, pero él aún no sabe que estás aquí. – la interrumpió. – Vamos, dame sólo unos minutos.

Mimi no contestó y la siguió hasta la parte trasera de la gran casa. Entraron a un pequeño cuarto situado en una esquina del patio. Yolei entró y la invitó a que pasara con ella. En la habitación habían dos camas tendidas, dos mesas de noche, una acogedora sala, y una puerta que daba a lo que ella suponía que era el baño.

– Meems... – dijo Yolei sentándose en una de las camas. – Tú sabes lo mucho que todos aquí queremos a Hika-

– ¡Hikari! – exclamó Mimi alarmada, no se le había ocurrido que la chica de anteojos podría saber donde tenían a su hermana. – ¿Cómo está? ¿Le han hecho daño? ¡Dime, Yolei!

– Calma... ella está bien, el jefe ni siquiera la ha sacado de su habitación.

– Oh... – sintió un gran alivio al saber eso, y decidió sentarse en la cama al lado de la chica. – Estaba muy preocupada...

– Nosotras también. – dijo una pelirroja entrando a la habitación. – Ayer lo escuchamos todo y no lo podíamos creer.

– Sora...

– Escucha, Mimi... – habló la pelirroja. – Yo te advertí que el señor Ichijouji no se andaba con juegos... te dije que él no era una buena persona.

– Yo... muy en el fondo lo sabía. – hizo una pausa. – Pero no puedo creer que sea capaz de esto que me esta haciendo. – dijo bajando la cabeza. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que yo le hice?

– Eres su mejor asesina. No puede permitir que dejes de trabajar para él, por eso no piensa liberar a tu hermana.

– ¡No es justo! Él se aprovechó de mi ingenuidad, de nuestra situación... era tan sólo una niña, no sabía nada del mundo, no tenía a donde ir. – se lamentó Mimi, sintiendo impotencia y coraje.

– Sora y yo no dormimos anoche pensando en cómo podríamos ayudar. – dijo la chica de anteojos. – Pero es muy difícil, el señor Ichijouji tiene comprada a casi toda la policía del municipio y nadie nos haría caso. Además de que tiene a muchas personas trabajando para él que serían capaces de lo que sea por dinero.

– Pero en verdad queremos proteger a Hikari. Ella ha sido la única alegría de esta casa en años. – agregó Sora.

– En verdad lo aprecio... – susurró Mimi. – Pero yo también traté de encontrar alguna salida, y no parece haberla. – levantó la mirada. – Y ahora las personas que más quiero están en peligro...

– Él... Yamato, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yolei, a lo que la castaña asintió. – ¿Ya lo sabe?

_No._

– Por supuesto que no. Nunca se lo pude decir... soy una cobarde.

– No digas eso, Meems. – dijo Sora acercándose a la chica. – Son temas muy delicados de tratar... si él hubiera sabido la verdad, al tratar de ayudarte también se habría puesto en un peligro igual o mayor al que corre ahora.

La castaña frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, tratando de contenerse.

– Es que Matt no se merece esto... ¡Él no se lo merece! – dijo casi en un grito. – Es el ser más generoso, más hermoso y perfecto en el mundo... y yo soy de lo peor, nunca lo debí arrastrar a mi horrible vida.

– ¿Entonces te arrepientes de lo que haz vivido con él? – preguntó la pelimorada.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Conocerlo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado... – se apresuró a contestar, como si Yolei hubiera dicho algo realmente grave y necesario de corregir de inmediato.

La chica de anteojos sonrió.

– Seguramente él piensa lo mismo. ¿O no?

– Él... – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. – Él me ama con todas sus fuerzas, me lo ha demostrado.

– ¿Lo ves? Él sabrá entenderte... – exclamó Sora.

Mimi no dijo nada. Ya lo sabía, sabía que la pelirroja tenía la razón. Y claro que tenía miedo de la reacción de Yamato si se llegase a enterar, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le aseguraba que él no se apartaría de ella. Podría enfurecer e incluso podrían pelear, pero al final, estarían juntos.

– De todos modos ya es tarde para eso. – susurró Mimi con tristeza. – Me fui de la casa. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

Esa declaración pareció sorprender a las presentes.

– ¿Lo dejaste sin decirle nada? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Es que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No quiero que se involucre en nada de esto, no quiero que su vida corra peligro. – explicó la chica. – Vine a informárselo al jefe. Ya no habrá una sola razón para que me retrase.

– Pero Mimi... ¿a costa de tu felicidad? – ahora preguntó la pelimorada.

– ¿Cuál felicidad, Yolei? !En estos momentos ya no importo yo! !Su vida y la de Hikari son mucho más importantes!

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos ante las palabras de Mimi. Hasta que Sora decidió hablar.

– ¿Tú crees que eso funcione?

– Es mi último recurso y lo voy a intentar.

– Meems... – susurró. – Y en caso de que el jefe no ceda... ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

– Yo... – sintió como su corazón se hacía mil pedazos al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja. – No puedo permitir que Hikari muera. No me lo perdonaría. – hizo una pausa. – Pero no podría vivir en un mundo en donde no esté Yamato.

– La vida te ha tratado muy injustamente... – dijo Yolei asimilando las palabras de la castaña. – Tu hermana tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

– Y de tenerlas a ustedes. – dijo Mimi. – Nunca les agradecí el que la hayan cuidado tan bien en todo este tiempo.

– Es que... ella es como nuestra hermanita, también queremos protegerla. – sonrió Yolei.

– Y la seguiremos cuidando mientras esté en nuestras posibilidades... – completó Sora.

– Yo se que puedo contar con ustedes. Nunca le fallarían a Hikari.

– Eso tenlo por seguro... – dijo la chica de anteojos.

– Ahora... – exclamó Mimi dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Voy a hablar con el jefe...

– Mucha suerte, Meems. – exclamó Sora acompañándola hacia la entrada del cuarto.

– Gracias. – hizo una pausa. – Yo... les quiero pedir un favor.

– Lo que quieras. – dijo Yolei que también se paró a acompañarla a la puerta.

La castaña tomó aire antes de hablar.

– Pase lo que pase... protejan a Hikari.

– ¿Porqué lo dices? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Sólo prométanmelo.

Las dos chicas se miraron con preocupación al escuchar lo que les estaba pidiendo Mimi, pero no pudieron negarse. Es más, ni siquiera se los tenía que haber pedido, ellas cuidarían de Hikari por sobre todas las cosas.

– Lo prometemos. – dijeron al unisono.

– Nunca se los terminaré de agradecer. – dijo saliendo del cuarto y comenzando a correr en dirección a la gran casa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llevaba ya varios minutos frente a la puerta de la oficina de Ken Ichijouji. Se encontraba recargada en la pared sin hacer ruido alguno. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía dudas y algo de miedo al entrar. No quería verle la cara, no quería siquiera escuchar su voz. Sentía que si se atrevía a mencionar a Yamato o a Hikari una vez más lo asesinaría ahí mismo con el revólver que él mismo le había regalado.

– Y eso sería irónico... ¿no es verdad? – dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero sabía que era imposible. La seguridad alrededor de la oficina de Ichijouji era extrema y sumamente eficiente, en cuanto ella se atreviera siquiera a apuntarlo con el revólver, ya habría recibido varios disparos por detrás. Sintió algo de escalofríos al imaginar la escena.

– Por lo menos estoy más calmada que ayer. – dijo notando que parecía estar temblando. – O eso creo...

Negó con la cabeza.

No podía siquiera permitirse mostrarse como el día anterior, ya que eso lo arruinaría todo.

Se puso frente a la puerta y la tocó dos veces, esperando respuesta. ¿Estaría despierto a esas horas de la mañana? Debía estarlo, ya que hubo ocasiones en las que este la llamaba en plena madrugada para que se encargara de "asuntos" de emergencia.

– Adelante.

Al escuchar su voz Mimi pudo sentir como le hervía la sangre, pero se contuvo y tomó aire.

– Soy yo...

– ¡Ah! Meems, ¿qué te trae por aquí el día de hoy? – dijo con su típica sonrisa hipócrita. – Y tan temprano. – agregó sin más.

– Pues...

– Pensé que lo aprovecharías para despedirte de tu amado oficial... – soltó cínicamente, interrumpiéndola.

Tenía ganas de abalanzarse a él y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en ese preciso instante, pero no era momento. Ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha, y esperaba que funcionara.

– No fue necesario. Ya lo dejé. – dijo tratando de sonar lo menos afectada posible. – No volveré a verlo nunca más.

Sí, era verdad, había decidido dejar a Yamato con tal de protegerlo de las garras de su maldito jefe. Era la única salida que se le había ocurrido, alejarse de él y dejarlo continuar con su vida sin que corriera peligro. Y aunque su corazón estaba que ya no podía más con la tristeza al haberlo hecho, tenía que parecer firme ante Ken Ichijouji.

– Me di cuenta de que no lo necesito. – mentiras. – Voy a dedicarme al cien por ciento a mi trabajo en la asociación.

El peliazul alzó una ceja.

– Oh... ¿hablas enserio? – preguntó con algo de interés.

– Sí. – dijo mostrándole su mochila. – Aquí traigo todas mis cosas, las saqué de su casa, e incluso... – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero supo disimularlo muy bien. – Incluso me deshice de ese absurdo anillo...

Todas las palabras que estaba diciendo le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma. Nada era cierto, absolutamente nada, y la ausencia de su precioso anillo le quemaba en el dedo anular; pero era lo que tenía que hacer para que Ichijouji le creyera, tenía que hacerlo pensar que no le dolía en lo más mínimo dejarlo y que estaba decidida a volver al cien con su trabajo.

Aunque eso último era verdad; ella volvería a dedicarse por completo a ese trabajo que tanto odiaba. Lo haría con tal de proteger a las personas más importantes para ella. Era su felicidad a cambio de dos vidas que no merecían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

– Ya veo... – dijo Ichijouji. – Pero ayer parecía que el tal Ishida te importaba mucho, no se me va a olvidar lo patética que te veías rogándome por su vida.

– Es que... él es una buena persona, no se merece esto. – dijo algo nerviosa. – Yo solamente buscaba un lugar donde vivir y por eso estaba con él...

Ken Ichijouji la miró con curiosidad. La chica parecía decir la verdad, hablaba sin titubeos y definitivamente no era la misma que fue a su oficina ayer, la que había estado llorando y ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. Pero el no era ingenuo, no iba a bajar la guardia.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, Meems. – respondió el peliazul. – Es bueno saber que te dedicarás al cien a tu trabajo, a donde perteneces.

– Claro... – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. – Buscaré de nuevo un cuarto en algún vecindario que no sea muy costoso y verá que cumpliré con mis obligaciones sin retraso alguno, no volveré a descuidarme.

– Haz tomado la decisión correcta. – hizo una pausa. – Tu hermana te lo va a agradecer.

– Sí, Hikari es más importante que cualquier otra persona...

– Sabía que elegirías su vida sobre la de ese oficial. – soltó de manera suspicaz.

Mimi palideció un poco al escucharlo, pero se repuso forzosamente para que el mayor no lo notara.

– ¿Elegir? - preguntó confundida. – No es necesario, con él ya no tengo nada que ver, ya no tiene importancia.

– Lo sé, por eso tu trabajo será más sencillo. ¿No? – dijo con su sonrisa arrogante. – Tienes que cumplir con la lista hoy mismo, si mal no recuerdo.

_No..._

– P-pero ¿porqué? Si sólo quería acabar con el oficial Ishida a causa de mis retrasos... – balbuceó tratando de mantener la calma.

– Sí, así era inicialmente, pero sigue siendo un oficial privado y quiero que desaparezca. Pensé que ya te había quedado claro.

_¡No!_

– ¡PERO!

– Cuidado Meems, ya te estás alterando otra vez. - advirtió con desdén en su voz.

– ¡Es que! – dijo notando que debía bajar el tono. – Es que no sería justo para él... no ha hecho nada malo.

– No vamos a ponernos a discutir lo mismo de ayer, Tachikawa, la lista es la lista.

Mimi apretó los puños.

– Yo... no voy a asesinar a gente inocente.

– Pues ya sabes las consecuencias. Tu hermanita pagará con su vida. – exclamó con simpleza.

– ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Ya dejé a Yamato! ¡Le estoy diciendo que voy a cumplir con usted al cien!

– Entonces empieza cumpliendo con la lista, después te dejaré descansar hasta el fin de año, faltan pocos días.

Mimi se sentía entre la espada y la pared. De nuevo tenía esas incontrolables ganas de llorar, pero debía tratar de aguantar, aguantar para que Ken Ichijouji no la notara muy alterada y su fallido plan no quedara totalmente al descubierto. Pero... ¿por qué el destino era así? Ya había abandonado a Yamato, que era lo más doloroso que había hecho en toda su vida, lo hizo para protegerlo... y aun así...

– Aun así... después de que lo hice a un lado ¿Me está pidiendo que lo asesine? – preguntó con notorio pesar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te faltan neuronas? Ya te lo repetí miles de veces. – dijo tajantemente.

– Yo... – trataba de contenerse, pero ya no podía más. – ¡No voy a hacerlo! – dijo estallando en lágrimas que ya eran imposibles de contener.

– ¿Otra vez te vas a poner a llorar? – exclamó levantándose de su escritorio. – Sabía que tu discurso de "Ya no lo necesito" era una farsa, pero no pensé que aguantarías tan poco.

– Es que no puede hacerme esto... ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! – dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo.

– De verdad que me das pena, Meems, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Tu trabajo es para esta misma noche.

– ¡Pídame lo que sea! ¡En verdad haré lo que sea, pero eso no! – gritó desesperada.

– No digas estupideces, sabes bien que no puedes darme nada. Sólo me interesan tus habilidades como asesina en esta asociación, y eso ya lo tengo asegurado.

– Jefe... prometo que no le volveré a fallar. – de nuevo sentía que todo le daba vueltas. – Pero deje a Yamato fuera de esto.

El peliazul soltó un bufido.

– Me tienes harto. – hizo una pausa. – Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero ser tan mala persona contigo. – dijo acercándose a ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Te propongo un trato que no podrás rechazar.

Mimi no contestó, no podía confiar en ese señor y ya lo había confirmado, pero no perdía nada con escuchar.

– Si matas a ese oficial hoy mismo, no sólo le salvarás la vida a tu hermana, si no que también la dejaré libre, podrá irse de la asociación esta misma noche.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Ken Ichijouji estaba hablando en serio?

– ¿Qué está diciendo? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Lo que escuchaste. – replicó. – Aún recuerdo lo que acordamos cuando eras tan sólo una niña, que eventualmente dejaría libre a tu hermana. Y ahora lo estoy cumpliendo.

– Pero yo pensé que...

– Soy un hombre de palabra. Y la verdad es que ya no aguanto su alboroto y sus llantos nocturnos. – dijo sin quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba. Todo este asunto parecía entretenerle mucho.

– Entonces... ¿Hikari podrá irse de aquí?

– Así es. – la miró divertido. – Pero este será tu trabajo permanente, y si te atreves a desobedecerme, ambas me las van a pagar. ¿Te parece bien?

– ¿Cómo sabré que va a cumplir y no es otro de sus juegos?

– Te juro que voy a cumplir, y tendrás que conformarte con mi palabra.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Que el señor Ichijouji dejara libre a su hermana había sido su meta desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora le estaba diciendo que lo haría... ¿Pero a cambio de qué? ¿Ser una asesina de por vida? Eso no tenía importancia a comparación de su otra petición: Asesinar a Yamato, al amor de su vida. Lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

– Yo... – dijo agachando la cabeza. – Está bien.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde, el sol al fin había salido por completo, pero sus rayos estaban siendo completamente tapados por nubes negras, ya que se avecinaba una tormenta. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Era un día nublado y algo oscuro. Ya habían pasado de las once de la mañana y Yamato yacía dormido sobre la amplia cama y comenzaba a sentir un frío asechándolo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que su prometida no estaba a su lado.

Se sentó con pesadez y miró hacia la puerta del baño.

– Princesa, ¿te estás bañando?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El rubio se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se vistió con cualquier ropa que encontró en el armario, estaba haciendo un frío del demonio. Tocó la puerta del baño y como no obtuvo respuesta, entró, pero Mimi no estaba ahí.

– Hmm… seguro está en la sala…

Salió de la recámara y al llegar a la sala vio que estaba vacía y sin señales de que alguien hubiera estado ahí. Se asomó a la cocina y tampoco había rastros de la chica.

– Qué extraño, ya estamos los dos de vacaciones… ¿habrá salido esta mañana?

El chico revisó cada habitación de la casa para cerciorarse de que la castaña no estuviera por ahí. No era raro que Mimi saliera, pero solía dejarle recados o le avisaba de alguna manera. Tomó su celular y marcó con rapidez el número de Mimi, comenzaba a sentir una molestia en el pecho.

– Agh, buzón de voz… ¿por qué no me contestas, Mimi?

Intentó marcar unas cuantas veces más sin obtener resultado, todas sus llamadas eran transferidas al buzón. Entonces Yamato optó por calmarse y esperar a que su prometida regresara, así que fue a la cocina y se preparó un desayuno rápido, para después ir a la sala a comerlo mientras veía la televisión. Y justo cuando iba a tomar de la mesa de al lado el control remoto del aparato, vio algo ahí que lo dejó helado. Sentimientos mezclados de dolor y confusión lo invadieron de pronto.

El anillo de compromiso de Mimi estaba sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo tomándolo.

Desde que le había dado ese anillo, Mimi nunca, nunca se lo había quitado, salvo cuando se metía a bañar, ¡pero hasta dormía con él! No se explicaba por qué lo había dejado ahí. Una oleada de pánico recorrió su cuerpo y se levantó del sillón al instante. Corrió a la recámara y abrió los cajones de ropa de la chica, su miedo aumentó al ver que estaban vacíos.

– ¡MIMI! – un grito desgarrador, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Salió corriendo de la recámara y se metió a la de al lado, donde la chica aún guardaba algunas de sus cosas, pero al abrir esos cajones, notó que también estaban vacíos.

– ¡MIMI! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

El rubio gritaba con desesperación buscando rastro de alguna pertenencia de la castaña. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se había ido? …NO. Eso no podía ser. Su corazón de pronto se sintió débil y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Aunque no quería aceptarlo… era obvio, la chica se había ido de la casa, y si había dejado su anillo de compromiso era porque en verdad lo había dejado.

– ¡AGH! – gritó con coraje tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, rompiendo lámparas y objetos de porcelana por el fuerte impacto.

Aún le era dificil de creer, ni siquiera podía digerir lo que estaba pasando. Quería engañarse a él mismo y simplemente sentarse a esperarla, pero eso no iba a suceder, y él lo sabía. Ninguna de sus pertenencias estaba, no contestaba el teléfono, había dejado su anillo. ¡Mimi se había ido! ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué, Mimi? – exclamó con impotencia y dolor.

El rubio ahora contenía las ganas de llorar, simplemente se negaba a creerlo. No podía. Estaba seguro de que Mimi lo amaba tanto como él a ella pero entonces… ¿por qué se había ido sin decir nada?

Del coraje y desesperación golpeó con fuerza la pared de su recámara y se recargó en esta, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a negar con fuerza. De pronto sintió algo extraño en su espalda y cuando volteó, notó una bala incrustada en la pared, y a juzgar por la profundidad en la que se encontraba, sabía que esta había sido disparada con un revólver muy potente.

– ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

Ahora estaba más confundido, ¿tendría que ver con la desaparición de Mimi? Esperaba que no, pero ahora tenía un mal presentimiento.

Algo no andaba bien.

No tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Mimi. Y ahora estaba sumamente preocupado. Trataba de recordar estos últimos días para encontrar alguna pista de porqué se había ido de la nada. Y entonces, en su cabeza apareció en recuerdo de la noche anterior. De Mimi llorando desconsolada y desesperada…

"_Yamato… te amo como no te imaginas. Y no importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas siempre te voy a amar."_

– ¿Entonces porque te fuiste de mi lado?

"_Por favor... quiero que hagamos el amor esta noche."_

Y mientras más recordaba, más seguro estaba de que algo le había pasado a Mimi ese día… desde que la encontró desmayada supo que algo no andaba bien. Pero ella nunca quería preocuparlo y se guardaba sus problemas para cargar sola con estos. Eso había pasado también la noche de otoño que la encontró en terrible estado, nunca le contó que fue lo que en realidad le había sucedido.

– No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados.

Dicho esto, el chico se levantó de su sitio y tomó su gabardina para salir, tenía que encontrar a Mimi y aclarar todo de una vez, él no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Y antes de salir de la casa, tomó también el anillo de la castaña, pero justo cuando salió a la calle e iba a entrar a su auto, recargado en éste lo esperaba un sujeto alto, de cabello azul y ojos cubiertos por lentes de sol.

– Oficial Yamato Ishida… es un gusto conocerte en persona. – dijo el peliazul saludando con una sonrisa hipócrita.

– Lo siento, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo… – dijo secamente, ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Mimi.

– Veo que no has tenido un buen día, ¿eh?

El rubio soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

– Oiga, discúlpeme, pero en verdad debo irme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. – dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

– ¿Estás buscando a alguien? ¿A una chica llamada Mimi Tachikawa? – exclamó sonriendo con arrogancia.

Al oír ese nombre, Yamato se quedó estático y volteó para darle la cara a ese sujeto y verlo directamente, con un semblante serio.

– ¿Usted la conoce? ¿Sabe dónde está? – sus preguntas sonaban apresuradas y alteradas.

– ¿Qué si la conozco? Por supuesto, ¿ella nunca te contó de mí?

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio ante el siniestro tono de voz utilizado por ese hombre.

– ¿Quién es usted?

– Yo soy alguien que puede darte información valiosa sobre tu querida noviecita, pero para eso, me gustaría ir a un lugar más privado, hay una bodega a unas cuantas calles. Sígueme.

Yamato lo miró dudoso, pero aceptó. Algo le decía que ese tipo en verdad podía ayudarlo a encontrar a Mimi… pero aun así, no le daba buena espina.

– Está bien.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eran las seis de la tarde y un chico rubio de intensos ojos azules se encontraba recargado en la pared de una calle oscura, sentado en el suelo. La nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza pero no le importaba. Tenía un semblante horrible, sus ojos estaban hinchados, parecía que había estado llorando, además de que fumaba un cigarrillo, cosa que nunca solía hacer.

– Princesa… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Yamato se sentía completamente destruido y algo traicionado. Recordaba todo lo que ese sujeto le había contado esa tarde y de no ser por todas las pruebas que le dio, jamás le habría creído.

"_Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo, ella ha trabajado para mí todo este tiempo, desde hace más de cinco años."_

– Mimi…

"_Es una asesina, no le importa acabar con la vida de nadie. Tengo toda una base de datos para demostrártelo, velo con tus propios ojos."_

Aún no lo podía creer. Quería bloquear todas esas palabras.

Necesitaba que fueran mentira.

"_¿Cómo nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Esos turnos dobles en el restaurant no te parecían a veces exagerados?"_

Siempre se lo estuvo ocultando...

"_Creo que nunca te quiso de verdad, ya que no fue sincera contigo. Aunque la entiendo, si tú hubieras sabido que era una asesina, ni siquiera te le habrías acercado y ya estaría en la cárcel, no le convenía."_

– Desde un principio... éramos muy diferentes…

…

_– Me parece que sólo te usó para tener un techo donde vivir, ya que siempre andaba en la calle y tú la llenaste de comodidades, pero nunca debiste haber confiado en alguien como ella, que no tiene escrúpulos. Seguramente ya encontró a alguien con más dinero y se fue con él. – espetó Ken Ichijouji de manera mordaz._

_– ¡CALLATE YA! ¡Ella nunca haría algo como eso! – gritó Yamato lleno de rabia._

_– ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices porque la conoces muy bien? Qué raro, si no tenías ni idea de lo que ella hacía a tus espaldas. Mientras tú buscabas a personas como ella para hacer justicia, Tachikawa seguramente se burlaba de ti. – soltó una sonora carcajada._

_– ¡BASTA! ¡No es verdad! – exclamó apretando los puños, no podía seguir escuchándolo._

_– Pero si ya te lo tengo más que comprobado. Y es por eso que te dejó, nunca te quiso en verdad, solo jugaba contigo… pero creo que le aburriste. _

_– Ya… – dijo Yamato sintiendo una impotencia enorme mientras grandes lágrimas que había estado tratando de guardar corrían por sus mejillas sin parar._

_Estaba seguro, era la primera vez en toda su vida que dejaba fluir sus lágrimas libremente frente a alguien._

_Pero es que... el dolor era insoportable._

_– ¿Por qué está llorando, oficial? ¿En verdad la ama? – el peliazul seguía riendo cínicamente. – Qué iluso. Por confiar ciegamente en ella, no sabes lo que te espera. _

_– ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas._

_Y sin más, se lanzó hacia el peliazul para depositarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, cosa que tiró a Ichijouji al suelo. __Yamato se lanzó sobre él y siguió golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando al sujeto que en tan pocos minutos había destruido su vida con todas las cosas que le había dicho._

_Pero de pronto se vio apresado en los brazos de dos grandes hombres, los guardaespaldas de Ken Ichijouji._

_– ¡Par de inútiles! ¡Les dije que si se salía de control tenían que estar al pendiente! – gritó el peliazul poniéndose de pie._

_– Lo sentimos, señor. ¿Qué hacemos con él? – dijo uno de ellos, refiriéndose a Yamato._

__– _Déjenlo ahí, a nosotros no nos corresponde acabar con él. _

…

¿A qué se habría referido con eso último? Todas las palabras de ese señor retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza sin cesar.

"_¿Por qué está llorando, oficial? ¿En verdad la ama?"_

Claro que sí.

Claro que la ama.

_– _Apesar de todo...

Y aún no podía creer en lo que le había dicho. Mimi trabajaba para ese tipo, el líder de la asociación criminal que había estado buscando… pero no podía hacer nada en su contra.

"_Y no se te ocurra hacer algo en mi contra, porque si te atreves, ella SE MUERE, ¿me entendiste? La tengo en mis manos."_

No. Él tenía que encontrar a Mimi. Ese idiota no podía hacerle daño, no podía si quiera osar tocarla. Y sí, todo eso de lo que se acababa de enterar no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y de magullar su corazón a cada segundo. Había en su sentir algo de traición, decepción, cólera. Pero su amor por ella era mucho más grande.

Muchísimo.

_–_ No tenías que irte así de mi lado… ya veremos cómo solucionar esto, juntos… _– _quería tenerla de frente para decírselo.

De pronto escuchó un bote de basura caer con fuerza y rápidamente se levantó de su sitio para ver de qué o quién se trataba. Afiló la mirada y pudo distinguir a una mujer, una chica delgada, de pelo largo color violeta. Venía hacia él.

_–_ ¿Qué quiere? – exclamó sin ánimo alguno.

_–_ ¿Yamato Ishida? – preguntó la chica algo dudosa.

El rubio dudó un segundo antes de responder. ¿Qué querría esa mujer? Al parecer también sabía su nombre… ¿Qué tal si sólo venía a seguir haciéndolo sentir miserable?

_– _Sí, estoy casi segura de que eres tú. _– _habló la pelimorada. –Soy Yolei, la nana de Hikari, la hermana menor de Meems.

– ¿Meems? – preguntó extrañado, ¿Acaso estaba hablando de…?

– Sí, Mimi Tachikawa. – lo confirmó.

– Pero ella no tiene una hermana menor, su familia murió cuando era una niña.

O eso creía él.

– Estás equivocado, tiene una hermanita, una niña de 11 años muy dulce a la que quiere mucho.

– Eso… eso no puede ser.

Yamato estaba totalmente confundido nuevamente. Si eso era verdad, ¿por qué Mimi también se lo había ocultado? Ahora se daba cuenta de que tan poco conocía a la castaña. Estaba herido, su corazón ya no podía más.

– Acabas de hablar hace un rato con el señor Ichijouji, ¿No es así? – no esperó por respuesta. – Me enteré que iba a contarte todo sobre Meems, sólo para divertirse más con este juego.

– ¿De qué juego estás hablando? – aunque no estaba seguro de quererlo saber. Quien sabe si podría soportarlo. – Y sí, vino a contarme la verdad sobre Mimi… me dijo que... – comenzó a sentir cómo su garganta se le cerraban. – Era una asesina a sangre fría, que trabajaba para él desde hace ya muchos años…

– ¿Y no te explicó sus razones? ¿No pensarás que Meems trabajaba por gusto, o si?

– Eso es lo que él me dijo… que no le importaba acabar con la vida de nadie.

– Es un cretino… mucho más ruin de lo que yo hubiera pensado. – susurró Yolei. – ¡Solamente te contó lo que a él le convenía! No te explicó nada…

De pronto las palabras de la chica comenzaron a causar interés en Yamato.

– ¿Qué es lo que debía explicarme?

– Escucha… trataré de ser breve. La vida de más de uno corre peligro. – dijo tomando aire. – El señor Ichijouji encontró a Mimi y a su hermana cuando aún eran muy pequeñas, estaban en la calle, muriéndose de hambre. Las llevó a su casa y las cuidó por un mes, se podría decir que eran felices… hasta que un día les dijo que ya no podía tenerlas ahí y que tenían que irse. – hizo una pausa. – Todo era parte de su plan…

– ¿De qué plan estás hablando?

– Le dijo a Mimi que seguiría cuidando a su hermanita y dándole todo lo necesario para vivir con la condición de que ella trabajara para él. Y la pobre de Meems, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, aceptó, porque su hermanita era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y juró que la protegería.

Entonces...

– ¿Mimi se convirtió en lo que es… por su hermana? – preguntó sintiendo un rayo de esperanza en su corazón.

– Exactamente… al principio ni siquiera sabía disparar un arma, temblaba y se rehusaba, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena tratar de oponerse al jefe, ya que constantemente la tenía amenazada con sacar a la calle a su hermanita… – explicó. – Y así al paso de los años Meems se acostumbro a su trabajo. Ella haría todo por su hermana. Todo.

– Me imagino, es el ser más noble que conozco… – dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

– Pero ahora las cosas se pusieron difíciles, Yamato. – exclamó mirándolo con preocupación. – El jefe se enteró de su relación contigo, que eres como su peor enemigo… y le dijo a Mimi que su siguiente objetivo a asesinar… – tomó aire. – Eres tú.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa declaración.

– ¿Qué… estás diciendo?

– Y eso no es todo… Meems fue a la asociación a enfrentarlo, a decirle que no lo iba a hacer y que tenían que dejarte fuera de todo esto. Se veía desesperada, dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por defenderte… – hizo una pausa. – Pero el jefe es más listo que eso, ya sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y le tenía preparada una amenaza…

– ¡SI SE ATREVE A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA, YO...!

– No. – interrumpió la chica. – Es peor que eso. Le dijo que si no estabas muerto para hoy en la noche, la que pagaría sería Hikari. – Yolei estaba hablando sin rodeos, pero debía actuar con rapidez.

Yamato se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba enfermo?

– Pero… ¡Es tan sólo una niña! ¡Tiene toda una vida por delante!

– Sí… y es por eso que estoy aquí. – aclaró Yolei. – Todos en la asociación queremos mucho a Hikari, y no podemos permitir que le hagan daño… pero el jefe no se va a tocar el corazón.

– Entonces Mimi va a… – no se atrevía a terminar la oración.

– No lo sabemos… – suspiró. – Hoy en la mañana llegó a la asociación totalmente devastada. Traía su mochila y le dijo al señor Ichijouji que por favor te dejara fuera de esto, que trabajaría para él permanentemente, pero que no se metiera contigo. Le explicó que este mismo día se había ido de la casa y que ya no viviría contigo para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero me temo que no funcionó…

– Por eso ella se fue de la casa, para tratar de protegerme... – ahora lo comprendía, Mimi no lo había dejado.

– No sé si ella tenga el valor de… – hizo una pausa. – ...matarte, pero lo que sí sé es que el jefe no dudará en acabar con la vida de Hikari…

– Yo… tengo que encontrarla.

– Por favor… no pienses mal de Meems, la conozco desde hace años y es una persona buena. Simplemente tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con el jefe cuando aún era una niña… – dijo con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz. – Y si nunca te dijo nada, estoy segura de que fue porque tenía miedo de perderte, de que la dejaras al saber lo que ella era. Si hubieras visto como te defendió… sabrías que ella te ama en verdad.

Una minúscula y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

– Eso ya lo sabía desde antes…

– Yo… sólo quería que estuvieras enterado de la situación. Cuando Meems salió de la oficina hoy, iba totalmente desesperada, con la mirada perdida… y al parecer el jefe sólo quería empeorar las cosas y por eso te buscó.

– Él… no le hará daño… ¿verdad?

– ¿A Mimi? No lo sé... – dijo con preocupación. – Otra persona y yo nos comprometimos con ella, vamos a cuidar a Hikari con todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Y al parecer... si Meems hace lo que se le pidió, él dejará libre a la pequeña. Eso me da algo de esperanza, y si se puede, hoy mismo la sacaremos de ahí.

– Eso sería algo muy bueno para Mimi... por su hermana es por quien ha luchado todo este tiempo... – susurró con tristeza.

– Pero aún no sabemos que es lo que hará... ella realmente tampoco lo sabe, está devastada.

_Pero él sí. _

– Yo... la voy a ayudar a que tome una decisión.

Yolei asintió levemente.

– Te diría que hay otras soluciones… ¡Pero no las hay! El jefe es un asesino a sangre fría y si no obedecen sus órdenes, no quiero saber de qué sería capaz…

– Muchas gracias por contarme todo esto… me aclaraste muchas cosas.

– Yo… ya debo irme, él no sabe que salí de la casa… – dijo comenzando a alejarse.

– Adelante…

– Cuídate, y lo siento… – no pudo evitar disculparse aunque nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa.

Después de decir esto, la pelimorada se escabulló por las oscuras calles con rapidez y desapareció entre la nieve.

Yamato parecía sentirse un poco mejor por lo que acababa de escuchar. Mimi no lo había abandonado porque no lo amara, sólo estaba tratando de protegerlo. Además… tampoco era una asesina por gusto, si no por su hermana. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Por eso la había encontrado dormida en el árbol ese día de primavera, y seguramente también era esa la razón por la cual la encontró llorando desconsoladamente esa noche de otoño.

Por eso nunca le dijo que era lo que realmente había pasado...

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de nuevo, eran de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué la vida les había tendido esta trampa? ¿Por qué les había permitido conocerse y sobre todo enamorarse?

– Y sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Me hiciste pasar los mejores momentos… – dijo entre susurros.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo sabía que él tenía que ser quien protegiera a Mimi a toda costa… alguna vez le dijo que la amaba más que a su propia vida, y ahora lo reiteraba. Ella nunca podría ser feliz si perdiera al ser por el que había luchado todos estos años, y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, la felicidad de Mimi era lo más importante para él.

Ya lo había decidido, no había vuelta atrás.

– Tengo que encontrarte, princesa… – hizo una pausa. – Y ahora creo saber donde…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yamato había corrido varias calles hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba casi seguro encontraría a Mimi. El parque donde estaba Montblanc, ese gran árbol donde habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. La noche estaba ya muy oscura y una tormenta de nieve mantenía a toda la ciudad en sus hogares. Lo curioso era que la luna resplandecía con toda su fuerza, hasta parecía más grande de lo normal.

El rubio llegó al árbol casi sin aliento, buscando con la vista a Mimi, volteó para todos lados, al parecer no estaba allí. Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes, tenía que verla una vez más.

– No puede ser… pensé que estarías aquí…

Pero justo cuando comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar, una voz lo llamó.

– Yamato…

Cuando el chico escuchó esa voz volteó instantáneamente. Una sonrisa se posó su rostro en cuanto la vio, el no haberla siquiera escuchado ese día en verdad le había afectado. Pero su sonrisa casi se esfuma en cuanto vio que la castaña lo estaba apuntando con un revólver, llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

Mimi temblaba y no paraba de llorar. Agarraba el arma con dificultad con sus dos manos y no se atrevía a mover un solo dedo. Todo el día su cabeza había estado dando vueltas y aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, por su culpa y sólo por su culpa estaba en esa situación, por dejar a Hikari desde un principio en manos de ese señor. Su hermanita no debía pagar los errores que ella cometió… pero ¿Y Yamato?

¿Y el amor de su vida?

– Princesa, cálmate… ya estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien. – dijo con una expresión suave en su rostro.

– No, nada está bien. – exclamó entre sollozos. – Todo esto es mi culpa… así que por favor, no me mires con esos ojos… – con esos ojos llenos de amor. – ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que soy? ¿De lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

– Ya me enteré de todo… – suspiró. De pronto le invadieron las ganas de llorar. De nuevo. – Y quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso… te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas. – nunca le había costado expresarse cuando se trataba de ella.

Mimi dejó escapar un audible chillido.

– Yamato… lo siento. – dijo a la vez que sentía que el dolor en su pecho se iba haciendo más grande. – En verdad siento haberte metido en todo esto…

– No te culpes, por favor… – susurró el rubio liberando su llanto sin temor a ser visto, ya no le importaba siquiera verse débil ante ella. – Es hermoso, nuestro amor… fue lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido.

¿Cómo podía decirle esas palabras a pesar de todo?

– Por favor, aléjate de mí, todavía puedes irte y rehacer tu vida… – dijo sin dejar de apuntarlo con el revólver. Sabía que eso podría ocasionar la pérdida de su hermana, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de sus labios, ya que su corazón se lo estaba indicando. – Yo no puedo hacerte esto… por favor, vete lejos de aquí...

– No, Mimi. Vine aquí con una decisión que ya tomé y no voy a cambiar de parecer. – exclamó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. – Y aunque el precio a pagar es muy alto, recuerdo que alguna vez te dije que tu felicidad me importaba más que mi propia vida.

– ¿Y crees que voy a poder ser feliz sin ti? – preguntó Mimi alterándose un poco.

– ¿Y sin tu hermana? No voy a permitir que te la arrebaten. – respondió el rubio.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par. Yamato sabía sobre Hikari.

– Entonces en verdad ya lo sabes todo… – hizo una pausa. – Yo… quise decírtelo, pero no soy tan valiente. Fui muy egoísta al sólo pensar en mí, porque no quería que te fueras de mi lado.

– Y no lo habría hecho. Yo no hubiera permitido que te alejaras de mí. No había conocido el amor hasta que llegaste tú. – dijo aún con esa dulce sonrisa.

– Yamato… – susurró la chica llorando con más fuerza.

– Pero antes de que sea el final, quiero escucharte decir que me amas… por última vez. – una petición ambiciosa.

Mimi sintió que perdía el equilibro al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Quería decírselo, quería arrojar el revólver al suelo y lanzarse a sus brazos. Hacer como si nada de esto estuviera pasando… pero simplemente no se podía, ya era demasiado tarde. Tomó aire con dificultad y lo miró a los ojos.

– Te amo, Yamato Ishida. Te amo. Y siempre lo voy a hacer.

Y esa era la verdad más grande de todas.

– Con eso me has hecho el hombre más feliz… – dijo sonriendo.

Simplemente no era justo. Ya no podía más.

Esta no era la primera vez que apuntaba a alguien con un arma, pero iba a ser la primera vez que llorara al disparar.

Y ya era hora.

Amartilló el revólver con dificultad, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y su vista estaba completamente nublada. Una lágrima más bajó por sus mejillas seguida por muchas otras. No quitaba la vista de Yamato, quien daba pequeños pasos hacia ella, lentamente, aún con esa sonrisa llena de comprensión. Extrañamente comenzó a recordar cómo había iniciado todo, como había sido que en primavera se conocieron y se enamoraron a primera vista.

Su dedo índice acariciaba el gatillo del revólver sin poder ejercer presión, se sentía frágil y muy débil en esos momentos. Pero ya no podía dudar. Si esperaba tan sólo un poco más, podría ser muy tarde para Hikari.

¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel con ellos? ¿Por qué la estaba forzado a acabar con el amor de su vida? Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y apretó los dientes. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la misma imagen, Yamato seguía sonriéndole con ternura. Otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla y frotó el pulgar contra el frío acero.

– Por favor… no sonrías… – susurró mudamente, sólo para ella.

Ahora recordaba esos lejanos meses de verano, cuando fueron al festival Tanabata y vieron los fuegos artificiales juntos. Mimi inclinó la cabeza y miró al suelo, ya no podía verlo a los ojos. Sus manos estaban heladas a causa de la falta de movimiento, pero ella no tenía frío, la tormenta de nieve era su menor preocupación en estos momentos.

Recordaba cuando en otoño por primera vez se hicieron uno solo, y que a partir de ahí, todas las noches fueron llenas de amor.

Levantó su rostro y miró a Yamato con determinación en la mirada, aunque de sus ojos saliera un interminable sendero de lágrimas. Era el momento. Apretó el gatillo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

– Lo siento. – dijo la chica casi en un murmullo.

Su dedo índice tembló antes de soltar el gatillo.

– Lo siento… – repitió a punto de cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento Yamato movió sus labios…

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?

Un fuerte disparo se escuchó en el aire, seguido por el impacto de un cuerpo cayendo bruscamente al suelo nevado.

– ¡YAMATO!

Mimi cayó de rodillas al suelo, viendo lo que acababa de hacer, sintiendo cómo el todo el aire se le escapaba y cómo su corazón se hacía mil pedazos. A como pudo llegó al lado de Yamato, soltó el revólver, y abrazó al rubio con fuerza, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La mano del chico débilmente se posó en la mejilla de Mimi, parecía que trataba de decir algo, pero no salían palabras de su boca. La castaña tomó su mano y sintió algo dentro del puño cerrado del éste; era el anillo de compromiso que ese mismo día se había quitado. Su mano tembló un poco antes de tomarlo y con dificultad se lo puso en su dedo anular, en donde pertenecía. Volvió a posar sus ojos color chocolate en los de Yamato, sus hermosos ojos azules aún la miraban, estaban cristalinos, pero él seguía sonriendo.

La chica no pudo más y se abalanzó lentamente hacia su rostro para besarlo en los labios con dulzura, plasmando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él. Sintió como la mano de Yamato débilmente apretaba la suya, mientras ambos se regalaban ese último beso. Un beso muy diferente a los demás.

Un beso de despedida.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Mimi sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se iba enfriando con rapidez a causa de la nieve que no dejaba de caer sobre ellos. Lo miró a los ojos y notó como sus bellas lagunas azules comenzaban a verse nubladas y se iban cerrando lentamente, a la vez que su mano dejaba de hacer fuerza.

El mundo pareció detenerse para Mimi cuando dejó de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Yamato.

– ¡No! ¡Por favor! !No me dejes!

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Ella era la que había hecho todo esto. Ella era la única culpable y ahora quería regresar. Quería regresar a primavera, seguramente él habría seguido con vida si el destino no los hubiera hecho conocerse… pero eso era imposible, y ya era demasiado tarde.

Era tan grande el amor que sentía por Yamato que ya nada parecía tener sentido… lo único que la consolaba era saber que ahora la vida de Hikari estaba a salvo, que ya era libre y que Yolei y Sora le habían hecho una promesa, debía confiar en ellas.

– No te preocupes por mí, príncipe azul… – dijo entre sollozos. – Nos habíamos prometido estar juntos…

_Para toda la eternidad. _

La chica miró al cielo y sonrió con tristeza, aun no había parado de llorar y sentía su cuerpo frío. Daría lo que fuera si pudiera arreglar todo, pero simplemente no se podía, era imposible. Recordaba con un semblante triste ese día de verano, cuando pidieron su deseo en el festival.

– Parece que nuestros deseos nos traicionaron… – susurró con pesadez. – Aunque si se pudiera, me gustaría volver al festival de verano a ver los fuegos artificiales contigo otra vez…

Seguía llorando, sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados y no parecía haber manera de detener las lágrimas, pero eso tampoco le importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

¿Para qué quería aire, si respiraba de él? Su vida era él, su vida era Yamato.

– Ojalá puedas perdonarme... – dijo en voz baja. – Tú dijiste que mi felicidad era lo más importante para ti... – pasó una de sus manos por las frías y pálidas mejillas del rubio. – Entonces espero que entiendas que tú eras toda mi felicidad.

Mimi buscó en la nieve el revólver que había dejado caer momentos atrás y lo tomó con dificultad, mirando con melancolía el gran árbol de cerezos que esa noche se veía oscuro y sin vida. Al verlo comenzó a pensar, ese había sido el lugar donde se conocieron, el lugar donde se habían proclamado su amor. Un lugar muy especial para ambos que sería también el que marcara el fin de su historia.

La tormenta parecía haberse calmado y ahora sólo caían bellos copos de nieve con suavidad sobre ambos.

– Volveré a estar en tus brazos ¿verdad? – preguntó Mimi mientras volvía su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su amado. – Esa fue nuestra promesa. Para toda la eternidad.

No podía siquiera pensar en una vida sin él. Desde que soltó el gatillo sintió como su ser también había sido arrebatado cruelmente. Y ya había tomado una decisión, nunca nada los iba a separar.

Pensó una última vez en su hermana. Sabía que ella ahora estaría a salvo, ya que cumplió con lo que le habían pedido.

Vida por vida.

– Perdóname tú también, pequeña.

Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Tomó la mano de Yamato con la suya y con la otra apuntó el revólver a su corazón, y apretó el gatillo. No tenía miedo, estaba segura de lo que hacía. Una vida sin él, no era vida.

– Ya verás que… nos vamos a encontrar muy pronto…

Otro disparo resonó en la oscura y fría noche. El último pensamiento que tuvo Mimi fue el de Yamato y ella tomados de la mano, viendo los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano.

Estaba sonriendo, sabía que él cumpliría su promesa.

...

_"_In winter we said goodbye to everything."__

* * *

><p><em>"En invierno le dijimos adiós a todo."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**TEHEHEHE... ¡No me maten por favor!**

**¡Les juro que tenía mis dudas sobre subir este capítulo! Me daban algo de miedo sus posibles reacciones... y es que yo no me considero muy fanática de las historias con finales tristes, pero así tenía que ser, en verdad. ¿Si se acuerdan lo que puse al principio del fic en mis notas? Que lo basé en una canción que me gusta mucho. Entonces utilicé las frases importantes de esta para hacer mi historia, lamentablemente el final es triste ):! No quise cambiar la esencia de la canción porque fue lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic.**

**Pero en verdad, ¡no se asusten! Este no es el final exactamente, viene un capítulo más, y si logro escribirlo como lo tengo en mi cabeza, será algo lindo :D! ¡Lo prometo! Les tiene que sacar aunque sea una sonrisa y los compensará de este final tan deprimente, ¡así que espérenlo!**

**Por mientras quiero saber. ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ~ Se que no es el final feliz que todos esperábamos pero sin duda creo que es algo emotivo, no sé, hasta a mi me dio algo de cosa cuando lo estaba leyendo antes de subirlo. Yo sé que definitivamente ellos no merecían acabar así! Hasta yo terminé enamorada del amor que tenían (tienen) el uno por el otro. Pero esas opiniones las expresaré en el capítulo que viene, que ahora si será el último.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capi, que ya es casi el final. Espero mucho sus opiniones, ya que me levantan el animo con cada uno de sus RR's! Es muy lindo saber que leen mi historia y se toman el tiempo de mandar un review! Siempre se los voy a agradecer! Y también siempre que haya tiempo les contestaré, como a todas las que tienen cuenta aquí, ya les respondí por privado :D ~**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana en el último capi! Será bonito! I PROMISE!**

**Atte. Rolling Girl  
>aka: Gravi ~<strong>

**Por cierto, anda circulando en mi mente otro fic Mimato, que será mucho más largo! Espero también lo puedan seguir! ~ Luego les contaré más al respecto!**


	6. Epílogo: Eternidad

****Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.****

* * *

><p><strong>El último revólver<strong>

**Epílogo: Eternidad**

* * *

><p>No sabría decirse cuantas lunas pasaron por el mismo cielo después de esa noche de invierno. Edificios aún más altos comenzaron a cubrir la ciudad y tecnologías muy avanzadas eran ya cosas cotidianas en la vida diaria de las personas. Las estrellas cada vez se volvían más pequeñas y día a día se veía menos verde en el panorama, se respiraba un aire diferente al de años atrás, pero aún así… todo parecía estar en paz.<p>

Un joven de al menos unos veinte años caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Su cabello rubio se movía ligeramente por la brisa del viento y sus ojos azules cual zafiros parecían perdidos en el camino. Se veía algo abrumado de tanto calor, puesto que era uno de los veranos más calientes de la última década, cosa que no parecía hacerle gracia alguna.

Todo era silencio para el rubio hasta que sintió un aparato vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón, era su teléfono celular; suspiró antes de sacarlo y lo alzó un poco para revisar quien le estaba llamando.

– Ah… eres tú. – dijo contestando el teléfono.

– _¡Qué humor! ¿Por qué me saludas así?_

– Porque nos acabamos de ver las caras hace menos de una hora… – replicó con simpleza.

– _¿Y eso significa que no puedo llamarte para ver cómo estás?_ – respondió la voz en el teléfono fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

– Yo sé que me llamas porque quieres algo, hermano. – suspiró el rubio.

– _Me conoces bien…_ – soltó una carcajada. – _Quiero que pases por la librería y me compres un libro._

– Hmm… – miró hacia los alrededores. – Tienes suerte, hay una justo en la esquina, pero tendrás que pagármelo en cuanto llegue a casa.

– _¡Deberías obsequiármelo! Cumpliré años y soy tu hermano menor._

– Tu cumpleaños fue hace tres meses.

La voz al otro lado de la línea soltó un bufido.

– _Osh, ya…_ – dijo riendo de nuevo. – _Es obvio que te lo voy a pagar._

– Y bien, ¿qué libro quieres?

_– No recuerdo bien el nombre, pero de ese libro debo hacer mi reporte de literatura._

El mayor alzó una ceja.

– ¿Y si no sabes el título como esperas que lo encuentre?

– _¡Espera, no me regañes sin dejarme dar explicación alguna! – _exclamó el hermano del rubio._ – Es obvio que lo encontrarás, es de los más vendidos de la temporada._

– Ah… ¿Es ese libro de la autora que acaba de fallecer hace unos días?

– _¡Exacto!_ – afirmó el menor.

– ¿Pero qué no era de una historia de amor o algo así? No pensé que en la universidad pidieran reportes de novelas románticas.

– _Es que no sólo trata de eso._ – replicó. – _La autora cuenta en ese libro sus experiencias cuando era una niña, al parecer la tuvieron como secuestrada en una casa que realmente era de mafiosos o algo así_.

– Ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que trata… – soltó con algo de fastidio.

– _Pues de todos modos tengo que leerlo._

– Bien, te veo al rato.

Dicho esto, el rubio colgó el teléfono y fijó su vista hacia la gran librería que estaba en la esquina de la avenida, se veía muy iluminada y espaciosa, de esas librerías donde también puedes quedarte a leer mientras bebes un poco de café. Caminó con el mismo ritmo tranquilo de siempre y entró al establecimiento.

Era enorme. ¿Por dónde podría empezar a buscar?

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – una linda joven de largos cabellos rojizos se le acercó al rubio, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y se veía algo nerviosa.

– Eh, sí. Estoy buscando un libro, pero no estoy seguro de cómo se llama… – respondió el rubio sin notar el evidente nerviosismo de la chica.

– Oh, pues para eso estoy. ¿Sabes algún dato sobre este libro que buscas?

– Sí, es de esa autora que acaba de fallecer hace poco…

– ¡Ah! "El último revólver" – exclamó emocionada. – Es de Hikari Tachikawa.

– Sí, creo que ese es el nombre.

– Déjame ver si aún lo tenemos a la venta, la verdad es que es un libro muy solicitado y suele agotarse con rapidez. – explicó la pelirroja. – Sígueme, por favor.

El rubio no contestó y siguió a la joven en silencio por los largos y altos pasillos llenos de libros de todos los colores, variedades y tamaños. Al final llegaron a un gran estante que tenía espacio para bastantes libros, pero lo curioso era que parecía no haber ninguno.

– Uhm… creo que sí se agotaron; toda esta área es exclusiva para el libro de Tachikawa. – dijo la chica, desilusionada.

– No te preocupes, lo buscaré en otra ocasión. – respondió el rubio dispuesto a irse.

– ¡Ah, disculpa! – exclamó la pelirroja. – Antes de que te vayas… – pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando los bellos ojos azules del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó el chico más por cortesía que por curiosidad.

– Este… ah… – la joven estaba realmente nerviosa. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Yamato. – respondió al instante, aunque no entendía porque se lo estaba preguntando.

– Uhm... ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos en alguna ocasión… Yamato? – preguntó tratando de no sonar muy atrevida.

De nuevo. Otra vez le estaba sucediendo. Siempre recibía propuestas de citas por parte de completas desconocidas, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que ni una era la indicada y terminaba rechazándolas. Ya hasta había llegado a la conclusión de que él no estaba hecho para el amor, porque además, las historias románticas le dejaban un extraño vacío en el pecho, una sensación de opresión que no sabía de donde provenía.

– Lo siento… pero no estoy interesado. – respondió sin rodeos.

– Oh… – exclamó la joven con tristeza. – N-no hay problema. Ojalá encuentres el libro.

– No te preocupes… – dijo dándose la vuelta. – Suerte.

Estaba a punto de caminar en dirección a la salida cuando su mirada se posó en un libro solitario en uno de los estantes de en frente, la imagen en la portada había llamado su atención.

– Ese libro… – susurró abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– Ah… – exclamó la pelirroja sin mucho ánimo en su voz. – ¡Qué suerte tienes! Parece que es el destino, has encontrado seguramente el último ejemplar en la tienda.

– Ella…

El libro tenía inscrito el título de este en grande: "El último revólver" seguido por el nombre de la autora, y en todo lo largo de la portada estaba el retrato de una bella joven de ojos y cabello color chocolate.

– ¿Verdad que es muy bonita? – exclamó la chica.

– ¿Es la autora cuando era joven? – preguntó intrigado el rubio.

– No, es su hermana mayor; Mimi Tachikawa. – hizo una pausa. – El libro lo escribió como homenaje a ella.

– Oh… – susurró Yamato a la vez que tomaba el libro del estante.

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquella hermosa joven de la portada; simplemente la mujer más bella que hubiera visto. Parecía no pasar de los veinte años y tenía la sonrisa más angelical que pudiera existir, estaba hipnotizado.

– Entonces… ¿lo vas a comprar? – preguntó la pelirroja sacándolo de su trance.

– ¡Ah! Claro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había pasado más o menos una semana desde que Yamato había hecho la compra del libro; y aunque cuando su hermano se lo pidió él no estaba interesado en leerlo, desde que vio la imagen de esa joven en la portada no había querido soltarlo, es más, ni siquiera le cobró al menor con tal de que lo dejara leerlo primero.

– "Y así… el recuerdo de su amor vivirá por siempre."

Concluyó su lectura diciendo la última frase del libro en voz alta. Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en su cama, cerrando el libro con pesadez. El rubio de nuevo miró la portada con atención e inconscientemente pasó sus dedos por el rostro de la chica de ojos color chocolate. No sabía porque no podía dejar de verla. No era sólo atracción… de eso estaba seguro. Desde que la vio a lo lejos en la librería sintió una extraña corriente recorrerle el cuerpo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio muy parecido a él, con el mismo color azul intenso en los ojos, pero unos cuantos años más joven.

– ¿Ya lo terminaste? – preguntó el menor. – Llegas del trabajo y lo único que haces es leer eso. ¡Se supone que yo lo leería! – exclamó fingiendo enojo.

– Ni siquiera tenías ganas de hacerlo. – respondió Yamato.

– Pues no, y de hecho… ¡Vine a pedirte que tú hicieras mi reporte de literatura! – exclamó mostrándole una hoja en blanco y una pluma. – ¿Qué dices? Luego yo lo pasaré a la computadora.

El rubio mayor giró los ojos.

– Estás loco… yo ya pasé por eso.

– Ya sabía que me ibas a decir que no. – dijo sentándose en una silla al lado del escritorio de su hermano. – Pero como tú lo leíste, yo no pienso hacerlo, así que cuéntame de que trata.

– No tienes remedio, T.K. – negó levemente con la cabeza.

– Y bien. – dijo ignorando ese último comentario. – ¿De qué se trata?

– Pues tú ya tenías una idea vaga.

– ¿Entonces la autora sí fue secuestrada por mafiosos? – indagó sonriente.

– No. – hizo una pausa. – Sus padres murieron cuando ella era tan sólo una niña, se quedó sola en el mundo con su hermana mayor y tuvieron la mala suerte de ser encontradas por Ken Ichijouji, el líder de…

– ¿Ichijouji? – preguntó asombrado. – ¿No es el sujeto que metieron preso hace muchos años y después lo ejecutaron en prisión?

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso? Ni siquiera habías nacido.

– Como no saberlo, era un famosísimo criminal. – exclamó con tono sabiondo. – Y al final obtuvo su merecido.

– Sí... merecía un final doloroso. – dijo con algo de rabia en su voz.

– ¿Por qué suenas tan molesto? – soltó una divertida carcajada. – Pareciera que te tomaste el libro muy enserio.

– Calla, déjame seguir con la historia. – hizo una pausa. – ¿Estás tomando nota?

– Por supuesto. – dijo el menor escribiendo lo que el rubio le acababa de contar.

– Bien… – continuó. – Ambas fueron encontradas por Ichijouji y este le prometió a Mimi, quien era su hermana mayor, que cuidaría de su hermanita hasta que ella obtuviera el dinero suficiente para mantenerla… pero a cambio de que se convirtiera en una asesina en su asociación.

– ¿En serio? ¡WOW! Que fuerte. – dijo tomando apuntes. – Sigue, sigue…

– Hikari Tachikawa cuenta cómo vivía en esa gran casa. La cuidaban sus dos nanas, Yolei y Sora, quienes toda la vida fueron como sus hermanas. – explicó. – También cuenta que sólo la dejaban ver a Mimi cada dos semanas, y que ella estaba consciente de que algo malo pasaba, pero no estaba segura, ya que era muy pequeña…

– Hmm… – susurró con interés. – Continúa.

Yamato se entretuvo contándole al menor todas las anécdotas narradas en el libro de Tachikawa, desde cómo se entretenía en la gran mansión, también de cuando se enteró de la relación de Mimi con un oficial privado, como también de los últimos momentos que pasó con su hermana.

– ¿Entonces con ayuda de Yolei y Sora pudo escapar? – exclamó asombrado el rubio menor.

– Pues algo así. – contestó. – Es que cuando Ichijouji se enteró de que su mejor asesina se había quitado la vida, él mismo echó a la pequeña a la calle, dejándola completamente desprotegida, ahí es cuando Yolei y Sora escaparon para cuidar de ella.

– ¿Y el sujeto ese no las buscó?

– Claro que lo hizo, pero no porque las necesitara, más bien tenía miedo de que revelaran la ubicación de la asociación. – respondió Yamato. – Por eso las tres vivieron escondidas muchos años.

– Oh… – dijo anotando ese detalle. – ¿Y no las encontró?

– Decidió que era más fácil cambiar de ubicación, se fue del país y ellas nunca más volvieron a saber de él hasta que por las noticias se enteraron de que había sido asesinado en la cárcel a mano de los mismos presos, le dieron su merecido de una manera despiadada.

– ¿Y qué me dices de la historia de su hermana y el oficial privado? Debo mencionar un poco de eso también en el reporte.

– Pues Hikari nunca supo mucho sobre eso, de hecho especifica que sus nanas fueron quienes le contaron gran parte de esa historia.

– De todos modos cuéntame. ¿Se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa, verdad? – dijo apuntando el nombre. – ¿Y cómo se llamaba el oficial?

– Nunca se mencionó su nombre, solamente lo describió, decía que tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos "tan azules como el mismísimo océano". – citó literalmente esa descripción.

– ¡Ja! – rió el menor. – Seguramente era muy apuesto, ya que tiene los mismos rasgos que yo.

Yamato soltó una sonora carcajada.

– No creo que se haya parecido a ti, Takeru.

– Osh, mejor cuéntame su historia.

– Pues la autora describe su amor como uno que traspasó cualquier límite. Llevaban casi un año viviendo juntos cuando Ichijouji puso a Mimi en una encrucijada, era la vida del oficial o la de su hermana. Al final eligió salvar a la pequeña, quien dice que se amaban como nadie en el mundo, tanto que no pudo soportar vivir sin él y lo siguió… – dijo el mayor con melancolía.

– Qué lástima, ella era muy joven… – susurró el menor. – ¿Pero porqué se quitó la vida? Ella fue quien decidió asesinarlo después de todo…

– Pero recuerda que fue porque no tuvo otra opción, lo hizo por su hermana. – exclamó defendiéndola. – Seguramente sufrió mucho al tomar esa decisión.

– Pues sí… ¿pero que su hermana no sufrió más al quedarse sin nadie en el mundo?

– Nunca se quedó sola. Además Hikari sabía que Mimi hizo hasta lo imposible por ella, nunca dudó del cariño que le tenía; y gracias a ella obtuvo su libertad. – hizo una pausa. – Narra que en un principio sí le dolió muchísimo el saber que ya no la volvería a ver, y que aunque nunca la entendió por completo, tampoco la culpó.

– ¿Y dices que tenía apenas once años? – preguntó Takeru. – Pues era muy pequeña, yo creo que en esos momentos no comprendía muchas cosas…

– Sí, ya con el paso de los años empezó a tomar conciencia de todo. – respondió. – Y publicó el libro hasta hace poco, en honor a su hermana.

– Me sorprende que recordara todo con tanto detalle a pesar de su edad, según leí en internet, ya casi cumplía los noventa y cinco años.

– Pero escribió el libro estando más joven, lo tuvo guardado todos estos años sin publicarlo.

– Hmm… – suspiró. – Creo que terminaré leyéndolo yo también; suena más interesante de lo que imaginé.

– ¿Qué? ¡Entonces me hiciste desperdiciar MÍ tiempo! – exclamó el rubio mayor con fingido enojo.

– ¡Claro que no! Tú estabas sumamente entretenido contándome todo el libro! – se defendió el menor.

– Como sea. – dijo Yamato levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al armario. – Largo de mi habitación.

– ¿Vas a salir?

– Sí. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caminaba con pasos calmados por la acera. Era una noche de verano fresca en comparación de muchas otras, hasta el viento parecía inquieto. Yamato levantó la mirada y miró a la luna. Alzó una ceja, jamás la había visto tan grande y brillante como en ese día.

– Y a ellos los abandonaste… – susurró bajando su mirada, de repente se sentía peleado con la luna.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un gran parque. Era raro ver zonas verdes en la ciudad, pero ese parque siempre se había mantenido intacto, ya que era el único lugar donde aún se festejaban los tradicionales festivales de la región.

– "Festival Tanabata" – leyó en voz alta un letrero que estaba en la entrada del lugar.

Al rubio nunca le habían llamado la atención esa clase de cosas, de hecho se sentía raro al ser el único con ropa normal entre tantas personas que llevaban su yukata puesta, como era tradición; pero había decidido ir este año ya que Tachikawa mencionó en su libro que el festival Tanabata del verano era una de las festividades favoritas de su hermana mayor. Y para su buena suerte, la fecha del festival coincidía con el día que justo había terminado de leerlo. Aun así, se sentía algo tonto por estar ahí, él no solía dejarse influenciar, y mucho menos por un libro.

– Hmm… – comenzó a caminar sin mucho interés viendo los puestos y juegos que estaban alrededor de todo el parque.

Definitivamente las tradiciones del país no eran lo suyo, nada parecía llamarle la atención, así que optó por retirarse del lugar; pero alguien se lo impidió.

– ¡Señor!

Un pequeño niño de hermoso cabello rojo y grandes ojos color ámbar comenzó a tirar de la camisa del rubio para llamar su atención.

– ¿Me hablas a mí? – respondió algo dudoso.

– Sí… es que no puedo ganar ese peluche. – dijo apuntando a un gran conejo que era el premio mayor en una atracción del festival.

– Y… ¿yo que puedo hacer?

– Uhm… yo esperaba que usted me ayudara. – exclamó el pequeño con una voz sumamente inocente.

– Eh… yo no…

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Algo le decía que ya había pasado antes por una situación así, pero eso era imposible, ya que nunca había ido a un festival en su vida y juraba que era la primera vez que veía a ese niño. ¿O no?

– Déja vu… – susurró para sí mismo.

– ¿Uh? – exclamó el pequeño al escucharlo hablar.

– Sí, claro… te ayudaré. – replicó aun no muy convencido.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del niño.

– ¡Usted puede, señor! – animó el pequeño pelirrojo.

– No soy un señor... – dijo mirándolo con pesadez.

– ¡Lo siento! Mi mamá me dice que les hable a mis mayores con respeto. – explicó el chiquillo, aún emocionado.

El rubio no respondió y caminó al lugar donde tenían al gran conejo como premio, era un juego con muchos años de existencia, el típico de lanzar una pelota para derribar la pirámide de botellas. Yamato no podía creer que aun se jugaran cosas así.

– Señorita, deme una pelota. – le dijo a la encargada del local.

– Aquí tiene. – replicó entregándole tres de estas. – Son tres por persona, no es un juego fácil. – le advirtió.

– Gracias… – dijo tomando una pelota. Nunca en su vida lo había jugado, pero usaría bien sus tres intentos para ganar al conejo.

Y sin más, Yamato se posó a la distancia establecida para lanzar la pelota. Afiló sus ojos azules, parecía concentrado y tenía que estarlo, ya que nunca antes había hecho algo así. Levantó su brazo derecho, con el que sostenía la pelota, y la lanzó con fuerza en dirección a la pirámide de botellas.

Tanto la encargada como la gente que miraba se quedaron asombrados por la puntería del rubio. Había derribado la montaña de un sólo intento, para sorpresa de él mismo.

– ¡No me dijo que tenía tan buena puntería! – exclamó la chica encargada.

– Creo que ni yo mismo lo sabía… – dijo aún sin salir de su asombro.

– ¡Muchas gracias, señor! – chilló feliz el pequeño.

– Aquí tienes... – dijo la encargada entregándole el conejo al niño.

– ¡Señor conejo! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al peluche, que era más grande que él. – ¡Mamá! Mira lo que me gané...

Dijo el niño corriendo en dirección a una de las bancas del lugar, al parecer iba con su madre. Yamato observó la escena por unos minutos hasta que recordó que estaba a punto de regresar a casa.

– Será mejor que me vaya de una vez. – no sabía porqué, pero ese lugar lo ponía inquieto.

Desde que había pisado el festival, una extraña sensación de ansiedad contenida albergaba todo su cuerpo. Un sentir extraño, no sabría decir si era bueno o malo, pero en definitiva era abrumador, así que optó por salir de ahí. Pero justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta hacerlo, un montón de gente comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el río que pasaba por el lugar, llevaban consigo papeles de colores y bambús de todos los tamaños.

– ¿Qué rayos? – exclamó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era un festival Tanabata.

De pronto divisó al pequeño niño pelirrojo quien también iba en dirección al río, y lo detuvo para preguntarle.

– Hey… ¿tú sabes porque todos se dirigen hacia allá?

– ¡Sí! – sonrió emocionado. – ¡Es la hora de pedir nuestros deseos!

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó aún confundido.

– Lo escribimos en papelitos de colores como este. – dijo mostrándoselo. – Los atamos a un bambú y luego los dejamos ir por el río.

– Oh… con que a eso van…

– ¡Sí! ¡Y después el cielo se llena de fuegos artificiales! – exclamó con más emoción. – Ya me voy, no quiero mandar mi deseo al último.

Dicho esto, el niño se marchó corriendo hacia el río. Yamato suspiró aun algo confundido, ya que aunque no le interesaban mucho las tradiciones, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir a contemplar ese momento.

Se acercó al lugar y observó al montón de personas en la orilla del río, todos amontonados y haciendo escándalo, parecía que estaban jugando carreras para ver quién mandaba su deseo primero. Se apresuró a alejarse de la multitud de gente y encontró un gran árbol donde se recargó mientras veía como todos comenzaban a dejar ir sus deseos en la corriente. Sin duda era una visión muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes, tantos colores y luces hacían ver la noche muy hermosa.

Desvió la mirada un poco para contemplar el árbol en el que estaba descansando. Era simplemente enorme y muy bello. Lo miró por unos instantes más y sonrío. Era sin duda el árbol más grande y notorio del parque, los demás no se le comparaban.

– "Montblanc" – susurró leyendo el cartel que estaba a un lado de este. – Es un nombre extraño para un árbol…

Caminó un poco hasta quedar frente a este. Se sentía algo raro, nunca antes lo había visto y aun así le parecía un sitio muy familiar.

De pronto una fresca brisa de verano comenzó a soplar, acariciando las mejillas del rubio y levantando las hojas del suelo que volaron hacia él. Cerró los ojos para sentir el aire, cuando la voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Mi deseo! ¡Por favor, atrápalo!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y frente a él pudo ver un papel de color rosa volando junto con las hojas; rápidamente reaccionó y lo atrapó con su mano derecha. Abrió el puño donde lo tenía y como si fuera un reflejo leyó lo que estaba escrito en este.

_"Por favor, déjame a encontrarlo." _

La brisa nocturna volvió a soplar, el chico entrecerró sus ojos para evitar que el viento los golpeara directo y, por mera causa del destino, giró su rostro en dirección a la cual el viento le había invitado a voltear. Juró que algo dentro de él despertó enseguida cuando pudo divisar a una chica vestida en una yukata color rosa acercándose.

Era hermosa. Una bella joven de ojos color chocolate y cabello largo del mismo tono corría en dirección a donde él estaba. El rubio de ojos azules no dudó en comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección en la que la chica se dirigía a él. Dentro de su pecho algo se calentaba rápidamente, embriagándolo de una felicidad que no sabía porque sentía.

Poco a poco la distancia de ambos se fue acortando.

La joven castaña detuvo sus pasos justo a unos centímetros de distancia de Yamato. Una sonrisa inexplicable se posó en los labios de la chica cuya hermosa cabellera bailaba junto al viento. Tímidamente alzó su rostro y sus ojos color chocolate miraron directamente a los azules del rubio frente a ella. Se quedaron observándose fijamente sin decir nada, ambos parecían haberse perdido profundamente en los ojos del otro, era una sensación indescriptible.

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, no sabía exactamente qué decir, así que sin más, extendió su mano y le entregó el papel rosa que había rescatado.

– Creo que esto te pertenece.

– Oh… – dijo la chica aún sonriendo. – Muchas gracias.

Cuando tomó el papel y las manos de ambos tuvieron contacto, fue como si el mundo se detuviera para Yamato. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y no estaba seguro del porqué. Rascó su cabeza de forma torpe mientras bajaba la mirada, ahí divisó un anillo de oro blanco y diamantes en el dedo anular de la chica, cosa que lo desilusionó un poco. ¿Acaso estaría comprometida?

La joven de cabellos color chocolate notó la insistencia con la que el rubio miraba su anillo y su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia.

– Lo encontré cuando era pequeña justo aquí, en este árbol. – comenzó a explicar. – Antes me quedaba muy grande pero hace poco descubrí que ya podía usarlo y desde ese día no me lo he quitado. No sé porque pero… es mi tesoro más preciado. – dijo con un toque de ternura en su voz.

– Pues… te sienta bien. – dijo rascando su mejilla. Se sentía aliviado de escuchar esas palabras, pero no podía dejar de ver con insistencia a esa joven, tenía la sonrisa y la voz más dulce que en su vida hubiera escuchado. – Y bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas? – por ahí hubiera empezado.

– Soy Mimi… – respondió.

– Mi nombre es Yamato. – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Mimi y sin si quiera pensarlo, aceptó la mano del rubio con la suya para así entrelazar sus dedos.

– Yamato. – repitió sintiendo un extraño regocijo en su pecho por decir ese nombre. – Me gusta tu nombre…

– ¿Sí? El tuyo lo leí en un libro… justo lo acabo de terminar. – susurró el rubio. No entendía porque sus ojos empezaron a arder. Apretó con seguridad la mano de la chica. – Y te pareces a ella…

Mimi de pronto se extrañó por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en esos ojos azules. Llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Yamato y le dedicó una mirada capaz de calmar cualquier dolor.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó con inocencia.

– Mimi… – dijo en voz baja, tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

Yamato cerró sus ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de estos. De pronto el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido y su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho... era como si hubiera encontrado todos esos colores que le habían hecho falta toda su vida. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– Yo sabía que cumplirías tu promesa, príncipe azul… – susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

– Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar… – respondió el rubio.

Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Mimi y al encontrarse con estos se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, pero era un llanto de felicidad, un llanto de alegría pura. Y ahora no podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica que todo este tiempo había estado esperando… por largos años.

– Me has hecho mucha falta… – exclamó ella.

– Pero ya estoy aquí…

Yamato tomó las mejillas de la menor y sin dudarlo unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso que, aunque era el primero de ambos en esa vida, llevaba plasmados grandes sentimientos, palabras, sueños y deseos en él. Mimi enseguida pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio e hizo la unión más fuerte. Los corazones de ambos latían sin parar y el beso continuó, haciéndose cada vez más profundo. Era un beso lleno de amor, un beso lleno de añoranza contenida. El tiempo parecía haber dejado de correr y no supieron cuánto había pasado cuando algo hizo que se separaran.

– ¡Yamato! ¡Mira! – gritó Mimi emocionada.

Varias luces de colores inundaron todo el cielo nocturno, eran fuegos artificiales, esos que habían contemplado juntos bajo la misma luna hace ya tanto tiempo. La chica tomó la mano del rubio y con la mirada lo invitó a que contemplara las bellas luces a su lado.

– Te amo… – susurró el chico al oído de Mimi. – Y nunca nadie nos va a separar.

– Y esta vez será para siempre… – respondió la chica.

– Para toda la eternidad.

Y así, ambos volvieron a posar sus ojos en los fuegos artificiales que adornaban todo el cielo estrellado de esa noche de verano. El destino les había dado otra oportunidad a dos corazones, a dos corazones que no habían olvidado, aún después de la muerte… lo que era el amor. Y ahora estaban seguros de que estarían juntos para toda la vida, para toda la eternidad... pues esa promesa fue más fuerte que el tiempo y su amor pudo superar todas las barreras.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ahora sí puedo decir que terminé de escribir esta historia, aunque realmente no tiene un final, pues el amor verdadero no conoce finales. Y bueno... ¿qué les pareció el pequeño epílogo? :D! Y sí, digo pequeño porque lo considero corto a comparación de los capítulos pasados, pero la verdad ya no quise extenderme, pues cuenta con todos los puntos que necesitaba cubrir.**

**Mi hermana me dio la idea de que Hikari publicara un libro y me pareció una muy buena manera de explicar los huecos que habían quedado inconclusos en el capítulo anterior de una manera rápida y concisa, como el asunto de qué sucedió con Hikari y con Ken Ichijouji después de la muerte de Mimi.**

**Lo demás ya lo tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir el fic. Sí, es algo fantasioso, pero significativo. Al final Yamato cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Mimi de que estarían juntos para toda la eternidad, lo cual me deja a mí satisfecha, y ojalá les haya gustado la manera en que lo planteé. Que por cierto, me inspiré de una historia llamada "Medieval" que escribió una persona que admiro y quiero mucho, creo que incluso ya había mencionado el título de esta en el libro que Yama le regaló a Mimi en en segundo capítulo.**

**Pero en fin, enserio haberles sacado aunque sea una sonrisa :D ~**

**Ah, una cosita, los invito a que pasen a leer mi nueva historia, ya está publicada :D! Es un concepto completamente diferente a este... ahora tratará temas sobre la vida escolar de los chicos en la academia de artes más prestigiada de todo Japón. Habrá amoríos, rivalidades, sueños rotos, sueños por cumplir, l**es aseguro que mucho DRAMA y un posible triángulo amoroso! **Obviamente será Mimato ~ ...pero esta vez también tendrá menciones de Takari y Taiora, ya que son las parejas que más me gustan. ¡Espero contar con su apoyo!**

**Y ya para terminar mi larga nota, no pienso despedirme sin antes darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Sepan que los amo por todas esas palabras de apoyo que me dieron a lo largo del fic! Así que mi más sincero agradecimiento por leer la historia y por escribirme! Sepan que aprecio cada review recibido! Y a los lectores silenciosos también les digo GRACIAS! Ojalá se tomen un momento para escribirme y decirme que les pareció el fic; aunque eso va en general, en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión del epílogo y de toda la historia en sí, los estaré esperando :)!**

**Ahora si, ¡hasta luego! y repito, GRACIAS por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me han hecho muy feliz.**

**Se despide:  
>Rolling Girl<br>aka: Gravi ~**


End file.
